<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Had Never Seemed So Calm by ireallyshouldnt_behere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392098">Wild Had Never Seemed So Calm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallyshouldnt_behere/pseuds/ireallyshouldnt_behere'>ireallyshouldnt_behere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Blue and Green [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korra - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Bisexual Character, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hiroshi is good, Other, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallyshouldnt_behere/pseuds/ireallyshouldnt_behere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she saw her, Asami just knew that she was in for the ride of her life. A flash of tanned skin, blue eyes that raged with fire and spirit. The energy that emanated from the combo is what drew Asami in like light in a black hole: inescapable. Not that she could ever find herself wanting to escape, that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Blue and Green [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time she saw her, Asami just knew that she was in for the ride of her life. A flash of tanned skin, blue eyes that raged with fire and spirit. The energy that emanated from the combo is what drew Asami in like light in a black hole: inescapable. Not that she could ever find herself wanting to escape, that is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been minding her own business, walking aimlessly through the crowds at orientation for her freshman year at Republic City University. She already had submitted her interest in clubs and organizations long before the semester was to begin, so she really was just there for fresh air and the free knick-knacks they give out at the booths. Asami was about to stop at a small coffee cart for a latte when she heard a laugh that rang clearly over the bustling tones of people around her. She turned towards the sound and found her gaze drop on the RCU soccer team that was perched in a small plot of grass on the other side of a large sidewalk. They were all trying to show off to each other and students around them by doing trick shots and impressive juggles. Asami was drawn to the girl with bright eyes, dark skin, and an energy that seemed to send ripples through her skin even from the distance between them. Asami was clearly staring, but she couldn’t help it. The girl was absolutely beautiful. Her dark skin shimmered with a thin layer of sweat in the midday heat, a black Tribe tattoo peaked out of the sleeve of her stark white jersey, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>spirits</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was fit. The girl glanced her way and they locked eyes for the briefest of seconds, but that was enough time for a number of emotions to play in the blue eyes across from her; curiosity, intrigue, determination, and...fear? The moment passed as the girl was tackled by her teammate and Asami decided that was a good of time as any to move on, however reluctantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She aimlessly wandered for a bit longer, paying no mind to the people around her but let the image of that girl swirl in her brain. Asami had the oddest feeling that she recognized her, but there was no way she could ever forget those eyes, she concluded. She was curious about the slight look of fear in the girl’s eyes and what that had meant. Letting it go eventually and relishing in the warm summer afternoon, Asami looked around some more before returning home to pack up boxes to move into her dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t exactly necessary to live in the dorms. The Sato mansion was just a 20 minute drive through the city, but Asami wanted the full freedom and experience of a college dorm life. It hadn’t taken her father much convincing, stating how it would be beneficial for her studies to be so close to campus, and Hiroshi Sato knew full well that his daughter could take care of herself. She teemed with excitement as she taped up her last of what some people might consider as too many boxes, but she couldn’t care less. Yes, she had a lot of clothes and makeup, but many boxes were filled to the top with engineering books, sketches, and random paraphernalia she tinkered with when her mind needed to be settled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had planned on doing the move herself, only borrowing a small moving van from Future Industries, but her father insisted on having some of his workers help do the heavy lifting for her. She had learned to choose her battles with him and figured to just let him have this last little send off for his daughter. With a peck on his cheek and a squeeze to his shoulder, Asami strode off without a glance backward, excited for the beginning of her college education and the thrills that she knew would lie within.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The last of her boxes were being muscled in by her father’s workers, Asami directing each person on where to place her numerous boxes in the rather small, single dorm she would be occupying for the foreseeable future. It hadn’t taken that long, but when she stepped out into the hall to wave the men goodbye, she caught a familiar shade of brown and blue in the corner of her eye and her head snapped toward the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only this time, the blue eyes she looked into were almost unreadable, but with the crossed arms and slightly cocked head, Asami recognized the look on the girls face immediately. She didn’t know for how long, but she was sure the girl had watched the men moving boxes into Asami’s dorm for her. She had come accustomed, really, to people thinking that she was daddy’s little princess who never lifted a finger to do her own work. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not even the first day and someone already mistook me for something I’m not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl gave her a quick glance up and down, then shrugged and walked into her own dorm before Asami could even introduce herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sucked, definitely. She had wanted to know that girl instantly the other day, and as the fates would have it, they happened to be neighbors. Asami remembered how they had locked eyes a few days ago and the emotions that danced on the girl’s eyes. She hoped the girl remembered that, and not just what she saw when Asami moved in. Remembering how much she had to get unpacked before her first class tomorrow, she huffed out a small sigh and went back into her room to get started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fates, or whatever powers may be, love to play with her. Asami decided this as she watched sleepy people mosey in slowly to her 8am class that next morning. Ancient World History didn’t exactly rattle her excitement bones when it came to keeping her interest, but it was a prerequisite class for one of her majors. So here she was, a little sleepy herself, mixed in with an assortment of students who also did not seem thrilled to be here this early on the first day. Sitting herself in the back corner, Asami watched with intrigue as each student came in the door. Her breath caught awkwardly when that damn brown and blue combo that seemed to plague her mind sauntered in, not noticing her in the back corner. Asami watched as the girl, who seemed to pull off the sleepy hobo look in incredible fashion, took the first available seat in the medium sized lecture hall. Ripping her eyes away, she busied herself finally with taking out her notebook and pen, getting ready for the professor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first day of class was always the worst. Every professor did the thing where each student had to stand up, state their name, major, and something interesting about themselves. Professor Suyin Beifong was no different. Starting on Asami’s row, they went one by one, everyone sounding groggy and internally asking themselves why they chose such an early class. Sitting near the back, though, Asami didn’t have much time to think of her answer before it was her turn. Standing up, she switched easily into her public speaking voice that had been drilled into her essentially from the moment she could speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” she began with just an ounce more muster than her previous classmates, not wanting to come across as a huge goody-goody nerd but also trying to start a precedent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Asami, I’m majoring in International Business and Engineering, and I think pineapple on pizza should be outlawed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat down gracefully as people sat up a little straighter and snickered at her introduction. She’s always known that people make first impressions of her based on the way she looks, but she liked to throw oddballs at people so they knew she really was human, just like them. Sitting down, she hazarded a sideways glance towards the girl she was so curious about, smirking to herself when she saw a small curl of a smile gracing her face, but Asami was too slow to have caught her eye as the girl had turned back to the front of the class as students continued on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for everyone to go through their introductions, some adding humor like Asami while others showed pure distaste for public speaking so early and rushed through. Asami’s full attention, she hated to admit so soon, was on the girl once it was her turn. Running a lazy hand through her hair before standing, the girl stood up and acknowledged the class with a small wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Korra,” she starts with a smirk and Asami thinks she’s never heard such a pretty name. “I’m majoring in International Business and Sports Medicine, and I happen to adore pineapple on pizza.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head. Of course she would counter that, the little shit. Professor Beifong reigned in the crowd of giggles that came from Korra’s pizza rebuttal and began her lecture. It flew by in a breeze, and class was over before Asami could really wrap her head around why someone she hardly knew could affect her so easily, so quickly? By the time she realized that everyone was packing up as class was over, the girl, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Korra</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was already gone. That was ok, she figured. Not like Asami would go and talk to her anyway. She needed more time to think. Maybe she would bake cookies as a “welcome to dorm life” or something of that nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, the next few weeks followed in a similar fashion. Asami would catch brief glimpses of the girl either in their dorm hall, in their shared class, or sometimes even around campus. It’s not that Korra was rude, she was never rude or ill-mannered to anyone. Quite the opposite, in fact. The tan girl almost always had a smile on her face and laughed so beautifully. It almost seemed to Asami that as freely as the girl expressed her emotions, though, she was always a tiny bit reserved. It was almost as if she was the opposite of Asami herself, who would rather stay reserved for everyone except a select few. Whenever they would catch each other’s eye, Korra would nod and give a small smile but continue on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things changed weeks later, as the summer slowly turned to fall and the sun began setting earlier in the day. Asami was walking back to her dorm after physics class, it was dark and chilly as the sun had been set for a few hours now. She walked a pathway that was well lit for the dark, but flanked an open area of campus littered with foliage. Out of a crop trees came two lanky, mischievous looking guys with poison in their eyes. Asami was instantly on edge, hair sticking up on the back of her neck and she instantly tightened her hold on her backpack, hoping that they would just walk by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey beautiful!” The one with wispy black hair that fell in his face said with an attempt at a sultry tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” she kept walking, but the other guy jumped a little in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve seen you around,” he said, not bothering to be suave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind, it’s late and I’d like to get back to my dorm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come back with us, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea! We can all have fun together,” the original one said smoothly, blocking another part of her path by standing wide next to his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thank you,” she said firmly. “Please move out of my way, I don’t want any trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll keep you safe, sweetheart,” the one said while reaching out and grabbing her forearm. “You’ll see.” And with that, the black haired one grabbed her other arm and they yanked, hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been ready, and Asami let her legs give out, using the momentum from the swing of her arms to pull down and throw them off balance. Ripping her right arm out of the ones grip, she stood up and maneuvered herself behind the guy who still had her arm locked in his grip, it was an awkward angle but she was able to bend his arm enough and cause him to let go in pain, using her freedom now to kick him away with all her force. She faintly heard someone yelling in the background, but her blood was rushing too hard through her ears to really take anything in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the one stumbled forward and onto his hands and knees, the other with black hair lunged at her, but she was quick. She grabbed his wrist and cranked it with all her might backwards, relishing in the sound of a faint snap. He fell to his knees and she smashed her own knee into his pained face, watching as hell fell in an unconscious heap onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned back to the other guy, who was stumbling up, reaching for her but with one easy maneuver she roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head, watching as he too fell ungracefully to the floor along with his friend. Breathing hard, she heard heavy footsteps behind her and turned with her fists raised, ready for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah there, tiger!” Korra held her hands up in front of her, coming to a quick stop. Asami dropped her hands, but couldn’t help feel a little more out of breath to have the girl she couldn’t get out of her head right here with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” The girl followed up when Asami hadn’t said anything. She only nodded in reply, not trusting her mouth to be able to form words. She could feel the adrenaline that had given her power moments ago start to wear off, making her shiver. Korra seemed to understand, giving a quick nod and pulling out her phone to call campus police to report what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Campus police will be here soon,” she said, turning back to Asami and regarding her with intrigued eyes. “That was incredible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged casually, finally finding her voice. “They were a lot of talk and no muscle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra threw her head back in an unhindered laugh that had Asami smiling right along with her. “It’s Asami, right?” She asked with a small cock of her head, smiling a disarming, genuine smile. Asami could only nod. She was saved from having to say anything by the campus police finally rolling up to the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things kind of went by in a quick flurry after that. Korra stuck close by Asami, them both relaying their story of what had happened. As it turns out, the two guys already had a rap sheet for disorderly conduct on campus grounds so with their matching stories and a hell of a lot of security footage, the girls were thanked and free to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you two want a ride back to your dorms?” The officer asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only right around the corner,” Asami said with a smile. “I think I’ll be ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re neighbors, I’ll walk with her,” Korra added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, see you later then, Korra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Mako!” She added exuberantly and turned to walk away, looking back expectedly at Asami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know him?” Asami asked, noticing clearly the familiarity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” Korra bantered with an easy laugh. “Mako is one of my best friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami hummed and they walked silently for a moment, breathing in the fresh, soon to be autumn air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Korra began, still keeping a steady pace as they neared their dorm building. “That really was amazing. I didn’t know you could move like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami blushed, but gave a hearty laugh. It’s not like it’s never happened before, but rarely does she get the chance to use her self defense skills in real life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been in self-defense training my whole life pretty much,” she said. “My dad always wanted to make sure that I could protect myself no matter what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra regarded her for a moment, eyes shining brighter than is necessary for the darkness that surrounds them. She seemed to decide on something, though, because she laughed and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I had you pegged wrong, Asami. And for that I’m truly sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess,” Asami replied with a knowing smile, entering the dorms and heading for the elevator. “You saw all those men bringing in my boxes and expected me to be a prissy bitch who had everything done for her at the snap of a finger?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More or less, yea,” Korra said with a shrug, bringing her arm up to awkwardly rub the back of her neck. “I just...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Korra,” Asami cut her off, never having said the girl's name until now and she loves the taste of it on her tongue. “I get it, alright? Honestly I’m used to it by now.” She finished with a shrug as their elevator stopped and opened at their floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make it right for someone to judge you before they know you!” She countered loudly, following Asami to their respective dorms. She stopped abruptly in front of their doors, turning to face the tan girl and those swimming eyes. Spirits Asami could get lost in those for centuries and never tire of it. She shook herself slightly out of it and huffed a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree, so thank you for apologizing.” They considered each other now, in the bright lights of the hall, for a second longer than many would deem normal. She broke the silence and took a step backward, signaling her departure. “And thank you for staying with me earlier, truly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was my pleasure,” Korra shined and wow did she have a brilliant smile. “I’ll see you around, Asami?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d hope so, we live next to each other.” And with that, she waved and entered her room. She could hear Korra’s laugh through the wall and it made her heart race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra woke up the next morning and laid in bed thinking about last night and the past few weeks in general. She had recognized the girl, now Asami to her, from orientation day immediately when she saw her in the dorms. She had never been so stunned and disarmed by a pair of eyes so quickly and hadn’t even put a second thought to why her new favorite color was suddenly green. It scared her, almost, to be so caught up in something so quick. Even as she was unceremoniously ripped away from their sight by her asshole friend, Korra thought of nothing but those eyes and the enchanting face that came with them. They seemed almost familiar, but she brushed that off to the fact that probably 75% of her friends had green eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she saw the moving brigade that the girl had and Korra was a little disheartened. She thought she saw a fierceness in the girl’s eyes that showed more than a vague person who had others do their bidding. She knows that she shouldn’t judge so quickly, and by the look on Asami’s face when she realized Korra was watching, she was sure there was more to it. But at the time it just wasn’t something that Korra really cared to hear about. She was double majoring and a starter on the team, she didn’t really have much time to make new friends anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classes started up and as the powers of the universe may be, the girl wound up in her Ancient World History class, looking a lot more fresh than most kids did at 8am. And then she turned out to be a double major too, majoring in one of the same things? And she had jokes? Korra couldn’t help but break a small smile at the pineapple pizza, it was a common argument, one she was willing to make. It was received exactly how she expected and she could feel those green eyes on her, even if she didn’t look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra was stubborn, and headstrong, and when she put her mind to something you would be hard pressed to change it, but she felt Asami breaking a lot of things too quickly. So she did what she imagined was the right thing, she closed that door and would consider coming back to it eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That eventually came sooner than she had expected, really. She hadn’t known it was Asami who was being attacked when she saw those men lurking and then lunge, only realizing who it was when the girl did an incredible move of dropping out her whole weight to free herself, then rounding behind one guy to kick him to the ground, and that’s when she saw her. Eyes firm, calculating, she moved with fluidity that Korra had rarely seen, taking out two grown men before she could even reach her. She had never seen someone move like that, and without displacing a single hair on her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was wrong, and she knew it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They shifted into an easy friendship after that escapade. Korra and Asami also had another of the same class, but at different times. So this began a steady routine of studying and hanging out, it being extra convenient since they lived next to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After actually spending time together, Korra realized how amazing Asami actually was. She was brilliant, witty, kind, gentle, fierce, and so many other things. Being beautiful was only the cherry on top, because even without being an absolute 10, Asami was just an amazing person through and through. Korra was starting to crush hard, and it scared the shit out of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was changing in the locker room before practice when she got a text, looking at her phone she smiled when she saw that it was from Asami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooo I know that smile!” Opal said gleefully. “Who is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dorm neighbor, we’re in some of the same classes.” Korra said with a shrug, trying to look nonchalant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny. I don’t smile at my phone like that when my neighbor texts me. Do you, Op?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I do not Kuvira. How about you, Izumi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, not a classmate either!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok shut up you guys really,” she was getting a little frustrated. They know it’s not really like her to open up about things like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just messing with you Kor,” Opal said with a squeeze from behind. “But really, who is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her name’s Asami. She’s really cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami Sato?” Opal countered with a tilt of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra cocked a brow “Umm I’m actually not sure what her last name is, I’ve never asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiny black hair, red lips, eyes that speak to your soul?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the one! How do you know her?” She asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s in my trigonometry class. You really don’t know who she is?” Opal looked a little stricken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh-should I?” Korra was confused to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opal smacked a hand to her face, shaking her head at her poor friend. “Asami Sato? Daughter of Hiroshi Sato? Heiress and future CEO to Future Industries?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I genuinely had no idea,” Korra replied with a shrug. If she knew anything to be true to her heart, it was that titles didn’t dictate who people are as a person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s probably for the better,” Kuvira chimed in. “She probably gets a lot of people that treat her differently because of who she is. People expecting her to be something or act a certain way without knowing her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra flinched at what Kuvira said, because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> judged her, without even knowing who she was. Finally she read the text Asami had sent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Asami (3:47pm): I’m tired of studying.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time she heard Opal and Kuvira talking about going and getting drinks later tonight, and she figured now would be as good of a time as any to have her friends meet Asami. They looked at her expectedly, knowing she overheard and she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I invite Asami?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” They said together. That settles it then, she thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Korra (4:17pm): want to go out for drinks with me and some of my friends tonight?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nervously bounced her leg waiting for a response. She doesn’t know why, but this feels like a big step. She doesn’t have to worry for long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Asami (4:19pm): yea sounds fun I could use a break. Want to get ready together?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Korra (4:21pm): yea I’ll be over after practice?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Asami (4:21pm): perfect see you in a bit</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was on fire during practice, the thrill of finally going out with her friends and Asami lit something extra in her. Yes, she usually had enough energy for 5 grown adults, but she was pumped and her energy hyped everyone else up. They finished drills in record time. Coach sat them all down and had a pep talk about practice and working together and then practice was over. She bounced eagerly back to the locker rooms, grabbing her bag and not bothering to change. She headed out with a wave to everyone and a good job at practice before most of the girls even had their shirts off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She never showers here...” Kuvira said almost to herself as she watched Korra walk out the locker room doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some people don’t want to shower in front of others, Kuv. You sound like a perv.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross you know I don’t mean it like that! Just, why walk around campus all smelly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opal just shrugged, unbothered by Korra’s actions. She knew Korra was always in a hurry to leave, today was just extra and that she understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra was still pent up with crazy energy so she ran all the way back to her dorm, took the stairs, and almost ran into Asami at the top of the stairwell in her haste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spirits, Korra you scared me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami! I’m sorry! I kind of just get ahead of myself sometimes.” Korra looked down at herself, noticing now how sweaty and dirty she really was, hair pulled back in a headband and skin burning from the run. Asami didn’t seem to mind, but she excused herself quickly before she could embarrass herself further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m going to go shower and then we can order in and get ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea I’m cool with that,” Asami nodded in approval, thankful she didn’t have to go get caf food from the student union. “What sounds good? I’ll order while you’re showering.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything, Asami, you know I can eat literally anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both nod and turn back to go to their rooms. Korra took her time with this shower, usually just rushing through the process and being done with it. This time though, she actually lets the conditioner sit for 2-3 minutes like the bottle says and washed her body twice. If it’s to hopefully smell good for Asami, well, she doesn’t let her own mind think it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally jumping out of the shower, she brushed her hair out and headed into her room to find clothes. She finally settled on a dark blue band t-shirt and black ripped skinny jeans. It said fun, but safe. It was a good start, she thought, of going out with her friends. Brushing her teeth, getting deodorant and a little perfume, she headed over to Asami’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>______</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami already had the food waiting, but was still just in her loungewear while she did her hair and makeup. When she heard Korra knock, she yelled that it was open and heard the girl come in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sami?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In here!” She called from the bathroom. “Bring the pizza and can you grab me a water? Grab whatever you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra peeked into the pizza box and laughed loudly at what lay within. Half of the pizza was pepperoni and olives, the other half was pepperoni, Canadian bacon, and pineapple. Of course Asami remembered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good choice?” Asami asked without having to know Korra was behind her, she heard the pads of her feet and figured she would hear the question anywhere in the small dorm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The best,” Korra replied with a smile, and then dug in. Korra could usually eat a mountain of food as it is, but after practice? She’s nearly insatiable. Asami eats two pieces and leaves the rest to her hungry friend and turns back to her hair. Korra watches her with an interesting expression once she’s done with her pizza. Asami is putting her makeup on now, doing a little extra than her everyday look since they’re going out tonight. Korra is sometimes hard to read, but Asami likes to think that she’s beginning to pick up on the girl’s microexpressions. She looks a little confused, interested, proud, and...sad? Why is she sad?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I’m not really sure how to bring this up...” Korra says and rubs the back of her neck with her hand. Asami gets lost in the flex of the girl’s strong, tattooed bicep in the mirror for a second before talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra, I swear I’m a safe person to talk to. Whatever it is, it can wait if you’re not ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s nothing like that, umm,” she pauses again, but continues nonetheless. “I didn’t know you were Asami Sato.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Asami closes her compact and turns to face Korra, feeling like there will be more to this. Before she could say anything, the other girl carried on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter who you are, is what I mean. I just...I didn’t know who you were when I judged you in the beginning, you know? I don’t want you to feel like I judged you because you came from money and I expected certain behavior from you, because that wasn’t it. To me, your name and title doesn’t reflect who you are as a person. You’re Asami to me, just Asami.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami kind of didn’t know what else to do, so she surged forward and hugged Korra. It took a second, but Korra hugged back fiercely for a second and then they let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Asami said with a soft smile. “It’s just, no one has ever said something like that to me before. Generally most people do know who I am, so it’s actually kind of refreshing to know that we were friends before you found out, you know? So, thank you, Korra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re most welcome,” she replied with a megawatt smile and Asami can only return it before going back to her makeup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra watched her for a bit before speaking again. “So Future Industries does cars and stuff, right? I mean I have a Sato-phone, so I’m guessing there's more to it?” She knew what it was, kind of, but she hadn’t really ever needed anything besides a phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami smiled. “My dad started with the Satomobiles in the beginning but it’s grown into a tech company too. They manufacture parts for pretty much any type of machine you can think of today. He’s always trying to innovate and create better ways to make things work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He sounds amazing,” Korra said with a gleam. They’ve never talked about their families before, even having been friends for a few weeks now. Asami doesn’t make friends very easy, so it’s nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is. Even with all that work he’s always found time to spend with me and help me grow too.” She thought fondly of her dad, who she misses and hasn’t visited in a while. “He’s taught me so much, I’ve grown up learning everything I can and always had my hands dirty right alongside him in the workshop. That’s why I’m double majoring, so I can help with his vision in every way I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra hummed, smiling at how happy Asami looked. “What about your mom? What does she do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami should have known that if Korra didn’t know about who she was then she definitely wouldn’t know about her mom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom passed away when just before I turned 6,” she said with a soft smile. It’s been 14 years, and it’ll always hurt, but she’s grown accustomed to saying it aloud. She’s use to people spilling their condolences out immediately, but she catches Korra’s look in the mirror. She is watching Asami, reading almost into her soul and she nods, reaching out to touch her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure she was amazing, Asami. I’m sorry she isn’t here to see how far you and your dad have come.” And Asami is left speechless. Again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra seems to have that effect on her, whether it be a serious or funny matter. She’s loud and wild and fierce, but also can be so soft it shocks Asami. This is one of those soft moments where she expects the generic, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry for your loss</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but actually gets a heartfelt reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...thank you, Korra,” is all she can reply. She squeezes the girls hand, who smiles back fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about your parents? What do they do?” Asami asks as she turns back to the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra regards her for a moment, giving her a look that Asami likes to think is a look specially for her, since she rarely sees Korra give it. The girl is so quick with her emotions and let’s them flow so freely, but Asami can see that this look is a little different. Finally, she gives a little sad smile and answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents both died in a car accident when I was little,” Korra does a little shrug and Asami stops dead in her tracks while putting on her lipstick, meeting blue eyes in the mirror that don’t really hold sadness anymore, but a regard for once was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, Asami,” Korra said with a knowing smile, mirroring the one Asami had given her earlier. “Really it’s ok. I know you didn’t know and you would have found out eventually. I was like, 4 years old, so I don’t really even remember much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m sure they were amazing, Korra,” Asami finally replied with a quick smile. “I’m sorry they aren’t here to see how far you’ve come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that Korra threw her head back and laughed so beautifully that Asami had no choice but to join in. This is what she loved most about the girl, is that even in a time where most people would be sad and downcast, Korra’s very nature is to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> and her boundless good energy infects those around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could see that Korra really was ok, and as much as it broke her heart to know that the girl hadn’t gotten to grow up with even one parent like she did, Korra still seemed to be ok with her circumstances. Asami wanted to know so much more, of course, but she could feel in the air that the girl wasn’t ready to talk any further on the subject. They were going out, after all. There’s no time for deep conversations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Opal and Kuvira want us to come over a pregame right now, you almost ready?” Korra asked while looking at the text on her phone. Doing one last check, Asami deems her makeup and hair done and all that’s left is to get dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the dress code tonight?” She asks, looking down at her still sweatpants-clad legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think anything goes, really.” Korra says with a shrug, looking down at herself and flattening out her shirt on a stomach that Asami can only imagine is toned as fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well that answer didn’t help, so Asami leaves Korra in the bathroom and goes and stares at her closet stuffed with too many clothes. She decides on a burgundy long-sleeve crop top that shows an inch of midriff if she has her arms down, but definitely rides up a little if she’s going to dance. Slipping on an even darker shade of burgundy skinny jeans for a monochrome look, she grabs her leather jacket for the cold walk and goes to find Korra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” She asks when she finds her in the tiny kitchen/living area fiddling with her fingers. Korra looks up and takes in what Asami is wearing and she thinks she sees a flicker of something, but it’s unreadable. She shrugs and slides on her jacket, looking up and down at Korra’s outfit, recognizing that the girl doesn’t have any layers on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to be cold?” Asami asks, noticing that Korra never replied to the first question, and finally the girl laughs and looks over at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It takes a lot more than 60 degree weather to make me feel cold, Asami.” She says with a blinding smile and Asami should have known. Korra radiates a certain energy off her body almost at all times, so it would make sense that she was always warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Asami agrees naturally. “Let’s go then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meeting Opal and Kuvira had been a breeze. She enjoyed watching the three girls razz each other incessantly for the first five minutes they walked in the door. She could tell that they were all so close and she found it easy to fall into conversation with them. They eventually started to do some shots, but it had been quite a while since Asami had actually drank so she kept her pace slow. She figured it probably wouldn’t be the best idea to get absolutely trashed on her first night out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one last round, the group of girls headed out towards the street full of bars a few blocks from campus. Feeling light and giddy, they all giggled and enjoyed the fresh air and small chatter fueled by slight buzzes, and Asami felt pleasantly warm for such a cool evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that Korra walked so close to her and they were constantly rubbing shoulders couldn’t have had anything to do with her sudden body heat though. No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami was a little overwhelmed at the amount of people that were in the first bar they stopped at. Pushing their way through the hoards of young students just like themselves, the girls finally inched towards the bar and were greeted by two guys, one of them she recognized immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mako! Bolin!” Korra yelled loudly over the deafening crowd and squeezed them into a hug. “Asami! You’ve met Mako, but this is his brother Bolin!” The girl playfully pushed Mako aside and gestured to Bolin, who forewent the handshake Asami had prepared and instead decided to wrap her in a bone crushing hug, picking her up off the ground and knocking the breath from her lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” she all but wheezed and he set her back down gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” The guy, Bolin, said with a giant smile. “I’m just excited to meet you. I've heard a lot about you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that right?” She asked with a smirk, glancing at Korra who just shrugged and continued her small chat with the brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on ladies!” Bolin called to the girls, smiling down at Asami. “First round is on me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent a little time in that bar, having only a round or two of drinks, but it wasn’t really fun with how many people there were in there so the group, now of 6, left and made their way to another bar. Kuvira walked up front with Bolin and Opal, who Asami had found out have been dating for years now, while her and Korra walked together. Mako stayed awkwardly all the way back and walked by himself. Korra had mentioned before that he’s kind of broody, but Asami was a little shocked at the contrast of personalities between the brothers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they found another bar around the corner, occupied by far less people and playing much better music, Asami thought. They settled in and she called that it was her turn for the round of drinks. She wound up paying for three rounds, but she didn’t care much. She was having more fun than she’s had in a long time. Her and Bolin were wrapped up in a discussion about whether the original or sequel Star Wars trilogy was better when Korra, Opal, and Kuvira went to dance. The girls pounded two shots each, and Asami took no shame in watching Korra throw her head back and swallow. Her neck slightly sheen with a thin layer of sweat, biceps on full display as she raised the small glass to her lips, the girl was absolutely entrancing. The liquor in her system did not help Asami’s ability to curb her feelings towards Korra, but at the moment she also didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally settling on the fact that yes, the originals were better, Bolin went to dance with the trio. He had asked Asami to go, but she was currently content at sipping her incredibly strong Manhattan, watching as Korra, Opal and Kuvira swayed with the music that pulsed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako slithered in and took the barstool next to Asami, looking broody and slightly uncomfortable as he attempted to strike up a conversation with her. Between watching Bolin throw nothing but ass on the dance floor and being completely uninvolved in the one-sided conversation Mako was having with her about his work in the campus police, Asami had to excuse herself. Throwing back the last of her drink, she got up, slipped off her jacket handing it to the bartender, and headed towards her group of new friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling widely as they all welcomed her with open arms, the sultry hit of a buzz from that last shot fizzed through her veins and she closed her eyes, bouncing to the feel of her friends around her and the music. She was a little concerned at first, the thought of going out and being with these people she didn’t really know, but Asami had fit in so easily with the group that all of her worries slipped away with each passing song. The alcohol definitely helped with her social anxiety, but she made sure to be safe on how much she drank, not wanting to be heavily intoxicated in an unfamiliar area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a pair of hands take her own, and she opened her eyes to Opal in front of her, hands soft and playful. Kuvira had her arms slung over Opal’s shoulders, swaying them both as they brought Asami closer to their rhythm. Bolin was to her right, dancing like no one was watching or even in the room with him. She couldn’t help but smile at how happy she was, but happy didn’t even come close to what she felt when hot, coarse hands wrapped around her waist from behind. The hands left a hot trail as the girl who they were connected to circled in front to join in the pile that was Opal and Kuvira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra kept a gentle hand on Asami’s hip as they swayed, pulling her in closer and making her feel hot from head to toe. Korra moved like water, her flow was so natural and easy. Her strong legs and arms had a fluidity to them that almost seemed unnatural but it was entrancing nonetheless. Asami tried to keep her eyes off, but the hot, dopey smile Korra kept throwing at her every time their eyes met had her rhythm faltering, losing herself each time in the mischievous and gleeful look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra yelled something about going to the bathroom over the music, Kuvira joining her while Opal stayed on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was almost about to go sit back down, feeling a little exhausted now and she felt like she was encroaching on Opal and Bolin’s grind session, when she felt a presence at her back again, light hands on her hips but not touching skin. Asami kept up her motions, expecting Korra to come around her front again, but that didn’t happen. In fact, she could feel stiff movements of the body touching hers and she finally turned to see that it wasn’t Korra at all, but Mako of all people. She jumped out of his grip and the look on her face must have clued him into the fact that she wasn’t expecting him because he mumbled an apology and scurried off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami looked around to find the person she expected to see when she turned around, finally locating the tan girl at the bar. Her and Kuvira had a row of shots in front of them and Asami couldn’t see how many the girls had drank but she could already feel her feet moving towards the bar. Opal and Bolin must have seen the same thing because they were already at the bar when she got there, chastising the drunken duo in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s time to call it a night, ladies!” Bolin exclaimed sweetly, earning grunts from the clearly plastered girls, who pouted but didn’t really put up a fight. Korra seemed determined not meet Asami’s eyes, however, having lost that sweet and energetic smile she had worn all night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing out their tab, Asami walked in the back of their train while Bolin half-carried a slurring Kuvira, Opal was holding Korra’s hand and glancing at the seemingly less obliterated girl. No one knew where the broody brother had gone, but they all knew he would be fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuvira lost her ability, or just perhaps her will, to walk on their journey back to campus and Opal left Korra to help Bolin carry the weight. Making sure they would be ok and to text when they were safe, the group parted ways at Opal and Kuvira’s dorm complex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra was silent as ever, and Asami was concerned because if Korra was anything on this planet, quiet was not one of them. They walked in silence for a minute, Asami not wanting to push the girl into talking about something especially while she’s clearly drunk and not of sound mind. She wanted to know what prompted the last little drink binge and why the girl wouldn’t look at her. She was brought out of her reverie of possibilities when Korra spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami, I,” but whatever she was going to say was lost when she turned and wretched all over the planter. Korra heaved again and again, emptying out the majority of the contents of her stomach while Asami could do nothing but hold the girl’s hair out of her face and rub soothing circles on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, it’s ok Korra,” she chanted, to Korra and herself. It really was a lot of vomit and she was starting to get worried but the last of it seemed to stop and Korra stayed bent over, breathing hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sucked,” the girl finally said with a light voice as she stood back up and swayed heavily, stumbling into Asami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok, Korra? Can you stand up alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra finally looked at Asami, eyes deep and sad, red from the force of her vomit. Her gaze held more than she was expecting, but Asami met those eyes and held them for longer than usually is socially acceptable. Thinking maybe the girl just hadn’t heard, she was about to ask again when Korra finally shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” and with that she finally looked defeated. They weren’t far from their complex at all, so Asami was sure she could handle getting the girl back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, can I help you walk?” She asked, holding her arm out like she was going to hold her up as they walked. Korra threw a lazy arm over Asami’s shoulder and they tried to move, but she drunk girl was dragging her feet too much to be of any use. She was drained and Asami knew it. She had to improvise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on my back,” Asami said as she moved in front of Korra and squatted down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m too heavy, Sami.” Korra said dryly. Not moving an inch. Asami was tired, buzzed, and not wanting to fight the subject at this moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a lot stronger than I look, so come here. We need to get you back.” And with that, Asami placed Korra’s arms over her shoulders and squatted down again, thankful that the girl seemed to relent and awkwardly climbed on and held on tight. She really was heavy, Asami realized, but it wasn’t too much. Rising back up with a grunt, she made her way as quick as possible to their dorms, feeling thankful for elevators and not having to heave Korra up stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra’s room was first, and she was so glad that her memory is what it is because she was pretty sure Korra had fallen asleep on their short journey and could not currently give Asami the code to her door. She pushed in, attempting to make her way towards the bedroom but tiredness gave way and she slumped onto the couch, Korra groaning back awake with their bodies squished together on the small couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, but you really are heavy,” Asami said with a grin as she stood up and adjusted Korra to be in a sitting position. She went to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water and some salty crackers, bringing them back and making sure Korra drank it all and at least nibbled on the crackers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she finished them, Asami dragged the girl off the couch and shuffled her to the room, where she haphazardly fell into bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to change into pajamas,” Asami asked, feeling like she already knew the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Korra said defiantly, pouting and looking at Asami again in that deep look like she did earlier. Fuck she’s cute. She reached out and grabbed Asami’s hand. “Stay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Asami, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re just friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she had to say to herself. The way Korra was looking at her, expectantly, held no room for question. She would stay, and to be honest she had already felt a little uneasy at the thought of leaving Korra alone earlier, not wanting the girl to possibly get sick alone in the middle of the night. She nodded and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay, but can I get some sweats? These pants are tight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bottom drawer.” Was all Korra could reply with a lazy hand gesture towards the only dresser in the room. Asami opened it and grabbed the first pair, heading to the bathroom to change and remove her makeup for the night with whatever she could find, which didn’t turn out to be much. Korra didn’t wear makeup, so she didn’t have many products. Once she had gotten the majority of it off, she changed into well-worn sweats, which had the girl’s high school soccer team, the Fire Ferrets, on it along with Korra’s name embroidered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Korra Kekoa</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Asami thought only for a second as to the fact that she didn’t know the girls last name until now, but shrugged and made her way out of the bathroom, stopping in the kitchen to grab a bowl in case any more vomiting happened in the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time she made it back, Korra was well asleep on the edge of the bed so when Asami turned off the lights she had to slowly feel her way to the bed and gently climb over the sleeping heap of drunk. Once settled in, she laid on her back and let out a long breath she didn’t know she was holding. She was in Korra’s bed. Korra’s bed that smelled like soft ocean sea salt and just, Korra. The drunk girl next to her was snoring softly, and Asami finally realized how tired she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was close to falling asleep when Korra rolled over, reached out and pulled herself to Asami and Asami to her. A hot, coarse hand that she ached for earlier sneaked across her stomach and perched itself under the hem of her semi crop top, Korra herself nestling into the crook of Asami’s neck and huffing hot, slow breaths onto tingling skin. Asami couldn’t breathe. Her entire body was on fire and she had to repeat her mantra that Korra is drunk, we’re just friends, over and over again. The girl huffed lightly, and squeezed a little tighter, and Asami’s heart squeezed with it. She needs to slow down, and just enjoy being friends with this amazing girl first. Eventually she fell into a deep sleep, being comforted by the heavy, warm limbs of the pretty girl so sweetly wrapped around her. She would deal with her feelings tomorrow, or maybe never, who knows.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm impatient and had to post again. But if you're still with me, welcome back! I appreciate any and all feedback. Happy reading with these two dorks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asami woke to soft light cascading through closed blinds, feeling thankful that she kept a steady pace with her drinks last night since she felt fine now, however maybe a little tired. She and Korra had come back close to one in the morning, and judging by the light flowing into the room now she suspected it to only be around 7am. Korra, however, was no longer hanging on to Asami as she had the entire night. Sitting up, Asami saw that Korra wasn’t in the room at all. She felt the impression in the bed by the tan girl and it was still slightly warm, so she hadn’t gone far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami got up, missing the body heat of the other girl as it was a chilly morning, and padded her way out of the room to find Korra. These single dorms were tiny, so it wasn’t hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra was in the kitchen making coffee, hair crumpled in various directions from sleep, and still wearing the same clothes from last night. She must have heard Asami come in because she turned around and hit her with a brilliant smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My noble steed, you’re awake!” She said enthusiastically, doing a once over of Asami and lingering for a fraction of a second on her sweatpant clad legs. “I hope I didn’t wake you? I just need coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami regarded the girl, who was way more alive than she had imagined she could be from how drunk she was last night, but couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember the piggy back ride?” She said walking up and leaning on the counter that separated them. Korra was beautiful all the time, but something about this early morning Korra, hair unkempt and sleepy eyes, was beyond any thought. It pulled at Asami’s heart and made her stomach flip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not every day that someone can carry me, Asami,” she replied, pointing a finger at the slightly taller girl in front of her. “I knew you were strong, but that definitely was impressive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t even that far,” Asami says with a little hand twirl, effectively brushing off the topic. “On another note, how are you not lying on your hangover deathbed at the moment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t get hangovers,” she replied with that brilliant, cocky smirk that is 100% Korra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never,” she shrugged. “It’s a Water Tribe thing.” And with that, she flexed both arms and Asami’s knees went weak. Thankfully she didn’t see Asami’s blush, as the girl had turned right after to pour them both a cup of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuvira on the other hand?” She said with a tinge of regret, coming around the counter with coffees and motioning towards the couch. “Kuvira is definitely on her hangover deathbed. We should send flowers to her family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you remember everything from last night too?” Asami asked. If the girl doesn’t get hangovers, is she even capable of blacking out? Korra blew on her coffee and took a long sip, looking off to nowhere before nodding her head in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what made you and Kuv think it was a good idea to do even more shots than you had already done that night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something flashed over Korra’s eyes, but was gone in an instant. The girl had amazing control of her wild emotions, Asami had come to realize. She just shrugged again and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuvira and I are very competitive against each other in pretty much anything we do,” Korra mused. “We’re the hotheads of the team and our friends, so it’s just something we do. Last night just wasn’t the greatest time for us to compete, but...” she just shrugged again and that was it. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the slow morning and hot coffee. The comfortable quiet broke when Asami shivered, not quite warmed up from the coffee and wearing not enough tshirt for the cold morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cold?” Korra asked, already setting her coffee down and standing up, not needing a reply before disappearing down the hall for a minute before returning. Having changed into sweats and a different shirt herself, Korra came back with a baggy sweatshirt that matched the bottoms Asami had chosen last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held it out and read the back, stamped largely was the girl’s last name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kekoa,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the number 4 underneath, Korra’s same jersey number she still wears. She slipped it on and was instantly grateful for the warmth. If the fact that it smelled like Korra was one of the reasons she was warm, well that was her business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a little surprised that you stayed with me last night,” Korra said casually, breaking the silence. Asami looked at her and raised an eyebrow, waiting for more. The girl just laughed and raised a hand to rub the back of her neck, a nervous tick, Asami has come to realize. “I thought you would go home with Mako.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami had chosen the wrong time to take a sip of coffee, because she choked on the hot liquid with Korra’s admission and now was a spluttering mess. After a good few slaps to her back from the tan girl, who wore that stupid cocky grin again, Asami composed herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mako?” She asked indignantly. Korra just shrugged again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys were dancing when I came out of the bathroom,” she said flatly. “And Mako is Mako.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mako isn’t exactly my type,” Asami said with a smirk behind her coffee mug, bringing it to her lips and watching as Korra caught her eye with a curious look. They’d never talked about their sexualities before, but it’s as good of time as any, she figured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your type then, if you don’t mind me asking? Mako is usually every girls type.” And Asami could tell the girl was being genuine. Watching as Korra looked at her expectantly, taking a gulp of her own coffee, Asami replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I usually like longer hair,” she paused, “and boobs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had the desired effect on Korra, who was now in the same boat as Asami had been minutes earlier, coughing and spluttering from choking on the hot liquid. Asami could only laugh and give a couple slaps to that strong back, waiting for Korra to compose herself. Payback is a bitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Asami choked out as she laughed at the sight before her. Korra’s eyes had gotten so comically wide before choking that she kept replaying it in her head. “It was just too good of an opportunity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re...” Korra began gently once she had composed herself finally, leading for Asami to finish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bi,” she replied casually, but with a splash of concern. Asami was pretty sure Korra wasn’t exactly straight, but no one can really tell from just looks what your sexuality is so she didn’t want to assume, only hope. “I hope that doesn’t bother you?” She asked softly, feeling a lot more vulnerable than she had earlier. Obviously if someone couldn’t accept her for who she is she would leave, but she wants Korra in her life at any capacity so it would really put a hamper on things if the tan girl wasn’t supportive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spirits, no!” Korra replied strongly, almost affronted that Asami would even ask such a thing. “In fact, I’m bi too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well that clears things up nicely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually dated Mako a few years ago,” Korra continued nonchalantly, earning a shocked gaze again from Asami. “Clearly it didn’t end well, and he’s just like an annoying, broody brother now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami nodded and thought about the night before and the way Mako acted. “Honestly I thought liquor might soften him up, but it’s like he got more awkward.” And that earned a strong laugh from Korra who leaned back comfortably into the couch and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s hopeless,” she smiled fondly. “He has been ever since I met them. He’s a good guy, really, but he’s just too broody and it clashed with my....” she searched for an adequate word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Intensity?” Asami offered with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a nice way to put it,” the girl replied with a tinge of sadness, but smiled nonetheless. “I’ve been told my whole life that I’m too wild, and I lack restraint. I was worse when I was younger, if you can believe it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to hear about it, if you’re willing,” Asami said sweetly, throwing in a little extra charm. After Korra had told her last night that both her parents died when she was young, Asami was incredibly curious as to how the girls life had unfolded since then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra looked at her knowingly, taking a moment to flit her eyes all over Asami’s face and gauge the girl in front of her, using the time to collect her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a feeling you would be the curious type,” she finally said, eyes boring into Asami. Korra was intense, she seemed to always wear her heart on her sleeve, but Asami knew this would be a different kind of story, one that many people didn’t get to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra it’s ok if you don’t-“ but she stopped when she saw the girl shake her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to know eventually if you keep hanging out with me, so it’s only fair. I’d be curious too.” Asami nodded her head at that, staying silent while Korra collected herself before beginning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was born in the Southern Water Tribe, as I’m sure you gathered, and things were fine. Even before my parents died I’ve always been high-energy, so it wasn’t even their death that was a catalyst for my ‘lack of control,’” she rolled her eyes with the air quote, reminiscing sweetly but carrying on. “I don’t remember much of my parents but I know that I use to run them ragged every day. The foster system in the South is so mismanaged that I bounced around a lot, since no one could handle me. I was 6 when an older woman, Katara, finally took me in. She was amazing and so patient with my fiery attitude, but I give the majority of credit to her for helping me focus. She threw me into everything that would channel my energy: martial arts, schooling, sports, even meditation which I hated but I did it for her.” She stopped then and smiled fondly, taking a sip of coffee and enjoying her small break as Asami just watched, enraptured in the moment of just the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Things were good for a while, really good,” she continued, “but my preteen years came with puberty and somehow more energy and attitude. It was nothing against Katara, but I decided that I needed to find a new place in the world and the Southern Water Tribe was too small for my liking. So I ran away.” She glanced at Asami who was definitely shocked, but held her tongue and gave the girl a look of encouragement to continue. “I was 12, and stupid, and didn’t believe that anything could happen to me. Luckily though nothing did and I made my way to Republic City. It didn’t take long for the police to catch me though. I could hide in small towns on my way through the Earth Kingdom but I didn’t anticipate how often streets were patrolled by the police in the city. They took me to a hospital to make sure I was healthy, but then released me into the custody of an orphanage. That’s where I met Mako and Bolin.” She smiled wide, and Asami could feel the love the girl had for those boys radiate off of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had never really had friends before, so I kind of latched onto them. The three of us became thick as thieves, but not in a bad way. People always kind of look at orphans like they’re trouble, but we’re all just kids who need direction, you know? The fact that they played soccer too, which had become my favorite sport, helped our relationship immensely and I got a spot on their street team instantly. My veiled freedom didn’t last long though, because Katara’s son, who turned out to be then Councilman Tenzin, found me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She registered Asami’s shocked look again and laughed. “Small world, I know, but that’s a story for a different day. Anyway, he offered to take me in on his mother’s request, but I refused to go without Mako and Bolin. Tenzin agreed, however, stating they had plenty of room for all of us and that’s eventually how we wound up living on Air Temple Island with him and his family. Even with three of their own kids, and eventually a fourth, they never made it seem like we were a burden. They loved us just as much and were just as patient as Katara had been. It was tough in the beginning, adjusting to their rules, but they gave us a good life and it was nice to finally be a part of a family who cared. We enrolled at Republic City High School, instead of continuing the homeschooling from the orphanage, and the rest is kind of history. The three of us found structure in the school system, joining the soccer team, and started to enjoy the daily meditation that came with the Air Nomad lifestyle when we joined them on the island. I’d rarely admit it to Tenzin, but it’s really helped me internalize a lot of my aggressions and helped me to keep calm under situations that I would previously lash out on. I’m definitely still an intense and hot-headed person, but believe me when I say that I’m a lot better than when I was younger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was the end. Korra looked at her openly, an air of freedom coming off of her in waves, surely feeling liberated from sharing her story with another person. It definitely was a lot to take in, but Asami knew that she would have plenty of time for questions later. She just took a moment to appreciate the honesty Korra had shared with her, knowing it must not be easy to confide in people often. She reached over and squeezed the tan girl’s hand, relishing in the contrast of their skin color and the heat that pulsed between them, not saying anything but she knew that Korra understood.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The months flew by, and the girls grew closer every day. Between studying for their shared classes, hanging out with their friends, and just living next to each other and the simplicity of closeness, Korra and Asami considered each other best friends by the time they neared their finals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to go crazy,” Korra said in the middle of their study session for their history final, which of course had to be cumulative. “Since they stopped soccer practice to let us focus I seriously don’t know what to do.” She said with a frustrated grunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra was probably the only player on the team that wasn’t thankful for the reprieve from their usually demanding schedule. RCU’s soccer team was one of the best in the world, and although it was a spring sport, the team spent all of fall semester practicing and playing scrimmage games to keep them in shape. It had been one week since their last practice and Asami noticed the change in Korra immediately. Even with going on a run every morning, the water tribe girl’s energy just doesn’t dissipate during the day. Asami had to admit that she could probably use some exercise too, having gotten somewhat blasé about her regimen somewhere in the middle of the semester.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we spar?” Asami offered after watching Korra get up to pace the room in frustration. Korra stopped and seemed to take a moment and think on what Asami had said, the latter girl blushing a little at the intense look she was getting and continued on. “I could really use a break from all of this too so it’s something that we could do together? Unless you’re scared I’ll kick your ass?” She finished with a smirk, knowing Korra would always stand up to a challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you’re on, Sato,” she replied with a husky laugh that made Asami tingle all over, realizing a little too late that maybe sparring with the woman she has a huge, secret crush on probably isn’t the best idea. Oh well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you want to go eat mat now or can we finish this section first?” Asami bantered dryly, egging Korra on even more with a slight cock of her eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go get changed,” Korra said as she walked to the door. “Meet at the gym in 20 minutes.” And with that she left the room and Asami to wonder how bad of an idea this was going to turn out to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She removed all of her makeup, knowing she was about to sweat it all off anyway, and slipped on her sparring clothes, compression shorts and a tank top, and made her way to the gym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was early, but Korra had already beat her there. Sitting on the mat and stretching out her limbs, Korra caught Asami’s gaze as she walked in and smiled brilliantly. Her entire demeanor changed completely from the frustrated, tense person earlier who needed a release to the Korra now, emanating excitement and ready to get active. It was intoxicating and Asami just might be eager enough as well to continue this, even if she thought that she was about to get her ass handed to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not that she doesn’t trust her ability, hell she’s been in private martial arts training since she was six, but Korra was an absolute force to be reckoned with. Asami had watched a few of their soccer practices from the bench, and the tan girl ran circles around her teammates, almost literally. High energy was a disservice to Korra, and Asami hadn’t found a word adequate enough to describe the girl’s persona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting down and joining in the stretch, Asami returned the smile with vigor. Korra just had the ability to brighten anyone's mood when she chose to, or maybe Asami was just happy around the girl, who knows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Sato,” Korra played as she stood up. “You ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I’ll ever be,” was the only reply she could muster. Korra had on shorts and a compression long-sleeve workout shirt, but even hidden under the cloth Asami could see the rippling cords of muscle along the girl’s arms and stomach, and spirits was it a sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They circled each other a few times, seeing if someone would lunge first, taking each other in and waiting for the first move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra, bold and fierce, moved in first and threw a few jabs which Asami easily blocked, swinging wide and let Korra reposition herself. The tan girl attacked again, a little harder and faster, and Asami wasn’t able to block them all. She let out a huff of air when a left hook connected with her stomach. She laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like you’re holding back on me, Kor,” she chimed, dancing away lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the one who hasn’t done anything,” she retorted with a sly smile, running in to grapple but Asami slipped out of it quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m just letting you get some punches in before I take you down to make you feel better?” And Asami knew that did the trick. They had danced around long enough, and she knew Korra might be afraid to unleash her strength, but Asami wasn’t a little girl, she could take it. She could see those blue eyes flicker menacingly before rushing her, swooping low to grab her by the middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra was brute strength, quick and unyielding. Asami was lithe and quick. She used her height to her advantage when Korra slammed into her stomach, taking the impact with a grunt but planting her feet and driving an elbow into the center of the attacking girl’s back to shock her into letting go a little. Asami took that small freedom by sliding down a little, wrapping her own arms around Korra’s strong middle, and hooking her own leg around one of the tan girl’s, pulling hard and throwing her off balance and onto the floor. Asami wasted no time in following her down, grabbing the girl’s arm and throwing her into an armlock, earning a pained grunt and finally a tap from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was fun,” Korra laughed, taking Asami’s offered hand to be lifted from the floor. “I don’t think I’ve ever tapped so quick.” She smiled brilliantly for someone who had just lost a spar, but that’s just Korra. Perhaps if she wasn’t sparring with a friend it would be different, and since this was Asami then she was almost happy to get thrown to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you need to stop underestimating me,” Asami said with a knowing smile. She could tell Korra was holding back. “I thought we’ve been over that I’m stronger than I look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea I think I’m realizing that,” the girl replied with a deep look. “Again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued on for quite a while, Korra finally not holding back so it was more of an even match, but Asami grew tired eventually. Not that she was out of shape by any means, but it has been a while since she worked on her martial arts and honestly Korra just had so much extra energy right now without soccer. Asami doesn’t know how she does it. Sore, and smiling, they headed back to the dorms to continue studying after well needed showers. If Asami took a little longer than normal, thinking about how Korra’s taught muscles felt under her hands and the wild, bright eyes she got distracted by every so often, well then that was her business.</span>
</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to spar through the end of the semester, Korra relishing in the exertion and Asami, besides being close to the beautiful tan girl, was actually thankful for the workout as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finals ending, along with the semester, the girls were sad to part ways for the next few weeks, and decided to have their own little sleepover before Korra left for the Southern Water Tribe the next day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like to spend the Winter Solstice and Christmas with Katara,” Korra stated plainly while she sat in front of Asami on the ground, the taller girl braiding her hair. They had ordered pizza after their last spar tonight, settling in to watch Netflix and be lazy before they both headed off to their respective houses for the winter break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenzin and the family are great and all,” Korra continued as she played the next movie on their list, “but I like keeping up with some traditions from home. It keeps me connected, kind of?” She finished softly, not needing to look back at Asami to know the girl was smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it, trust me,” Asami cooed. Korra was opening up to her a little more and more as time went by, letting her into that small reserve that Asami had felt in the beginning. “Is that why you have the tattoo?” She could feel Korra stiffen ever so slightly, but the girl nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea I know they’re not that common anymore, but I’m impulsive and me so,” she shrugged. “Do you know about them?” She asked and pushed up her sleeve to reveal more of the tattoo than Asami had ever seen, and fuck it was hot. Beautiful, swirly and jagged lines that all came together in an amazing tribal pattern that started mid-bicep and got lost somewhere above her shoulder. Asami ached to see where it went. She knew that Korra was proud of her body, but she seemed to be incredibly modest about it. The tan girl never was without sleeves, which in Asami’s mind was a complete disservice to Korra’s biceps, but it wasn’t her business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve read up on traditions from most nations,” Asami replied while taking in every inch of the glowing skin in front of her. It was true, her private school education demanded that their curriculum varied greatly and brought in aspects of every culture from the four nations. History wasn’t exactly her favorite class, probably her least favorite, but it was interesting nonetheless. If she planned to run her father’s business some day she needed to be well-versed in the practices around her. “It used to be a sign of lineage, right? A birthright almost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea,” she nodded. “The styles are different from the Northern and Southern Tribes, but every family sort of had a specific pattern. The tradition sort of slowed down once the Tribes started growing though, and that’s why it’s not really common anymore. Too many patterns to mix.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Asami replied as Korra looked at it wistfully, running a soft thumb over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said shyly, pushing her sleeve back down and turning back to the TV. Asami realized that she had been holding onto the end of Korra’s braid for far too long, so she finished quickly and gave the girl a pat on the head to signal she was done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Sams,” she said as she rubbed the dual braids that ran from her forehead to the tips of her hair. “These will be perfect for the flight tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami looked at the time on her phone, gasping a little at the fact that it was already passed midnight. “Korra your flight is in like, 6 hours! We should go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not tired though,” she said with the cutest pout Asami had ever seen, and she could feel her argument fall flat on her tongue. “And I want to hang out with you before I go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be back in 2 weeks,” she replied with an eye roll, trying in vain to ignore the increased beat of her heart. Korra wanted to hang out with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no one else, on her last night before leaving. Korra was still pouting when Asami looked back at her and gave in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok! Ok, we’ll finish this movie and then bed?” Korra’s reply was a triumphant smile and she cuddled deeper into the small couch, leaning somewhat into Asami, who hoped to Raava or anyone that could hear her that Korra couldn’t hear the frantic beat from her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami set an alarm on her phone just in case, and settled in next to Korra too. It was easy, just the two of them. She was able to squash the bubble of crush she had for the tan girl most days, just relishing in how fun Korra is, and be happy in the fact that she gets to be best friends with such a beautiful ball of energy. She lets comfortable drowsiness consume her, feeling the heavy heat of the girl next to her, and slips off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s thankful, sort of, when her alarm screams them awake a few hours later. They both fell asleep shortly after deciding to stay up for the movie, ending up in a puddle of blankets and messy hair, Korra flailing at the sudden sound and unceremoniously falling with a thud onto the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I book a flight so early?” Korra groaned with a raspy, sleepy voice, to which Asami could only chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mornings are <em>evil</em>!” The tan girl continued, rolling onto her back and staring vacantly at the ceiling. It was barely 4am, but Korra’s flight was in 2 hours and they needed to get going. The TV still was shining light into the dark room, enough to illuminate the rumpled girl on the floor, who looked like she would rather run 100 suicides across the soccer field than be awake for a flight right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Asami said brightly. “I’ll make coffee while you get your stuff ready.” She didn’t wait for a reply before moving into Korra’s kitchen, which was easy to navigate since it was exactly like hers. She heard grunting and mumbles but eventually Korra had padded by her and shut her bedroom door, most likely to change and throw whatever remaining clothes she had into her luggage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She emerged a couple minutes later, having changed into thicker sweats and had her snow jacket hung over her luggage. She went to rinse her face and brush her teeth before joining Asami again, who placed a steaming cup of coffee into a slightly more awake Korra’s hand. They drank in silence for a bit, Asami knowing how much the girl in front of her truly hated early mornings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sami,” Korra said finally with a smile, looking a little more awake. “You can go back to sleep now, Tenzin should be here soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m already up, I might as well wait with you,” she replied with a wave of her hand. She hated to admit it, but now that the girl was about to leave she wanted to soak up every last second with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna miss me?” Korra asked with that damn cocky smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” She lied. Korra just rolled her eyes and they laughed softly. Those damn blue eyes were on her though, and if it were earlier in their friendship Asami might have felt uncomfortable at the gaze, but she knew that Korra just liked to read people’s faces and sometimes got lost in thought. She was shaken out of it by her phone vibrating with a text.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenzin is here,” she said solemnly, looking back up at Asami with sad eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you got everything?” Asami replied smoothly, trying to sound chipper and excited for her friend. “Phone charger? Wallet? Extra underwear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wear underwear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up,” Asami laughed, walking around the counter and wrapping Korra into a hug. The girl hugged back fiercely, and Asami would admit to herself that while few and far between, Korra’s hugs were her very favorite. “I’m going to miss you, you dork.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knew you would,” Korra replied with a smirk and playful wink that made Asami weak. Rolling her eyes once again, she ushered the girl out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on don’t make Tenzin wait. And I don’t want you late for your flight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea yea,” Korra replied, punching the elevator call button and turning to watch Asami head to her own room. “See you in 2 weeks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two weeks Kor,” Asami replied softly, not wanting to wake any of their dormmates up at this hour. “Text me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra nodded as the elevator dinged open, and she smiled widely as she stepped in and closed the door. Asami watched as the numbers clicked lower, stating that Korra had finally reached floor level, then she finally backed into her room and shut the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks. Two weeks, was all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two weeks came and went, along with a couple months until suddenly it was right after midterms. The end of midterms brought the end of soccer season, which is where Asami currently found herself, squished between two brothers as they chanted praise onto the field.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the championship game, the girls RCU soccer team barely securing their position by beating Omashu in the semi-finals. Halfway through, it was already proving to be a brutal game. The girls from Ba Sing Se played dirty, and on numerous occasions Coach Beifong had to yell at Korra and Kuvira to keep it clean. The score was 2-1, RCU down by a point, when Coach called a time out and both teams went to their respective sides to huddle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako, Asami and Bolin took this time to stand up and cheer on their three closest friends loudly, proudly flaunting the shirts they had made with each girl's name and number on them. Bolin obviously got to wear Opal’s, but Asami and Mako fought over Korra’s, with Asami eventually winning. Mako pouted as he donned Kuvira’s, but he represented anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra and Kuvira were jogging in together, both clearly frustrated at the referee’s lack of calls on dirty plays. Sweaty and mad, Korra grabbed the hem of her jersey and lifted it to wipe her face off. It was quick, but Asami stupidly gasped at the beautiful display of the girl’s ripped stomach, which she had never gotten a glimpse of until right now. She tried to compose herself, but Mako noticed her reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had grown closer once Asami had realized he actually wasn’t always awkward and broody, but she currently hated the fact that he can sense the change in a person. She glanced at him, and he looked from her to the field where Korra was currently in a huddle, then back at Asami. His eyes said everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolin, sweet and aloof, chose the perfect time to excuse himself to the bathroom, not knowing what had just happened between the other two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t say anything,” Asami pleaded weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I would never,” Mako replied softly. He really was a good guy, despite trying to hit on her that one time. It seemed he understood in that very moment why she had denied him. It’s always been Korra. “Do you plan on telling her?” He continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” They looked at each other, not saying anything but could read what was going on in their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments Mako nodded. “I don’t think that’s a great choice, but it’s yours to make.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t risk losing her as a friend if she doesn’t feel the same,” she replied firmly. That had always been her excuse. They were best friends, and she couldn’t chance ruining that by trying to push a relationship on the girl, who besides some interesting looks had never really shown that she might feel the same way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know she would never do that, even if she didn’t feel the same,” Mako countered indignantly, knowing all too well himself. “She’s not like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I can’t handle knowing that she doesn’t feel the same. So I’m just going to pine helplessly for the rest of my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako just shrugged and the topic was dropped as Bolin returned right as the game started back up. Asami was a little shaken by the whole conversation, not having admitted her feelings for the girl to anyone before, but she quickly stuffed her feelings down as she watched the game continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second half was in favor of RCU, who seemed to weather the exertion better than Ba Sing Se. They still tried to play dirty, but they struggled to keep up with the pure stamina that was the RCU team, which had trained to keep up with Korra for close to a year now. They were tied 2-2 with only minutes left on the clock when BSSU called for their last time out. Beifong took this time to switch the first string back in, who she had let take a rest for a little while now. Korra, Kuvira and Opal jogged back onto the field, smacking each other’s butts before heading to their positions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra leaned down with both hands on her knees, taking a moment to close her eyes and breathe before the ball was thrown back into play. Once the whistle blew, and the ball was back on the field she was off like a rocket. They knew their jobs, Opal was like a leaf on the field, she was one of the best midfielders in the league. She was quiet and quick, securing the ball before the other team could notice that they lost it. She got the ball with ease, passing it to a waiting Izumi, a senior and a fierce central, who took off down the field, waiting for Korra or Kuvira, the strikers, to open up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a play for the books, truly. Something you would see on YouTube as a play of the year. Izumi saw a sliver of an opening, passing the ball hard to Kuvira who already had her leg swinging for the wide kick to Korra. The ball arched high, too high for a clean catch but in the last second the tan girl swung her legs up into a backflip, slamming the ball through the goalies hands and into the net.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd erupted as Korra pushed herself off the ground where she had fallen gracefully and ran screaming into her teammates in celebration. Jumping and hugging, they all couldn’t believe that they had actually done it. With seven seconds left in the game it was a clean win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the stands Asami, Mako and Bolin were in their own huddle of celebration, screaming and joining in with the crowd around them, people who didn’t even know each other hugging and throwing high fives in pure joy at the spectacle. It was a whirlwind of feelings, but soon enough the three players found their way to the stands to wrap themselves up in an embrace with their friends. It was a mess of bodies, but Asami eventually found herself being squeezed by the one she looked for the most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m so sweaty!” Korra said with a broad smile as she pulled Asami away from her after their tight embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami just brushed it off, “that was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen!” She replied with a proud and loving punch to the tan girl’s bicep, knowing that she was hitting stone. Sweaty, strong Korra was one of her favorite sights, if she was being honest but seeing her this happy? It was beyond anything she could imagine. She was so drawn to the energy and glow that emanated from the girl in front of her she was glad that they were interrupted by Bolin at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After party at Opal’s!” Was all he screamed as he hugged them and moved on to be with his girlfriend. Korra shrugged and nudged her head as if saying want to go? Asami nodded and the whole crew walked back with the players to get their things and agreed to meet later at Opal’s dorm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra and Asami walked back to their dorm, Korra desperately needing a shower before they went anywhere, and Asami just listened happily as the girl ranted about everything that had happened during the game like Asami hadn’t even watched. She didn’t care, though, as she was happy to listen to her best friend speak so passionately about the game she cared so much about. It was just like Korra, to have so much energy still after such an arduous game. She smiled happily, thinking back to her earlier accidental confession and conversation with Mako. As much as she would love to have her as something more, Asami was coming to terms with the fact that she really could just be happy being best friends. It was easy for them, really, being friends, and she loved being around her in any capacity. She could be happy, she told herself, just being friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It still hurt, but she was getting better.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Korra K (7:37am): Hey I’m not feeling good today, can you just get the notes for me? I’m not going to class.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Asami (7:37am): Of course. You ok? Need me to bring you anything?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Korra K (7:39am): I’m ok, just going to sleep it off hopefully.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Asami (7:40am): ok just let me know. Sleep tight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had been friends for well over a year now and Asami was a little worried. Korra never missed class. Korra was never even sick, really. The weather had gotten cold quick as it neared the middle of the semester, and soccer practice had been harder now that Korra was named co-captain. Asami just attested it to the combo of cold weather and strenuous activity that Korra was getting sick. She would miss having her in class but understood that everyone, even the powerhouse that is her best friend, needed breaks sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting down alone in their regular spot, Asami got her desk ready to take notes in their Modern World History class, another 8am prerequisite course they had decided to take together for old times sake. Professor Beifong, or Su as she wanted to be called, even noticed Korra’s absence with a nod towards the empty chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not feeling great today, but I’ll give her the notes.” Asami said reassuringly and Su nodded. She knew that coach Beifong, her sister, had been training the soccer team even harder in attempts to keep up the championship title.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We left off last week with the exiling of the young Chief Tonraq to the Southern Water Tribe,” Su began once everyone settled in for class. “He was succeeded in ruling the Northern Tribe by his younger brother Chief Unalaq. Now while they didn’t see eye to eye on many things, they remained allies until Chief Tonraq began to modernize the South. Demanding that the Tribes should remain rooted in tradition, Unalaq waged civil war on the South when it had been made known to him that his brother was making trade deals with Future Industries CEO, Hiroshi Sato.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew that her father had partnered with Chief Tonraq, remembering a trip to the cold South vaguely before her mom died. She knew too that even after the whole ordeal with her mom that Future Industries and the Southern Tribe continued to do business together, but from afar. With the death of his wife, Hiroshi Sato didn’t travel for business for years, opting to stay close to Asami and doing business remotely. Only a few people looked over at her when they heard Sato, but she remained focused on Su. Most people knew who she was already and they had somewhat gone over her father’s rise in the industrial world, so Su smiled at her and continued on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sato and Chief Tonraq traded machinery to advance the South while Future Industries was given permits to drill for precious metals deep in the southern tundra. This outraged Chief Unalaq who saw this as an act of treason against what the Water Tribes stood for, throwing them into a brutal war for nearly half a decade. The Tribes finally came to a truce, however, at the birth of Chief Tonraq and Senna’s daughter, Princess Kana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Southern Chief had received constant threats on his unborn daughter’s life, and so while even with a treaty to end the civil war between the Tribes, Tonraq and Senna kept Princess Kana hidden from the world. They tried for years in vain to find who was responsible for the threats as attempts that had been made to kidnap the young princess were foiled again and again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Su took a pause at before continuing with the story that everyone their age knew; it was the most tragic of their lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One team of four people were successful, however,” she continued on. “Days before she would turn 5, Princess Kana was taken by a group of four incredibly skilled kidnappers. They were ill prepared for the harsh roads and weather that came with the Southern winter. The getaway vehicle carrying all four kidnappers and the young princess plunged off the side of a mountain, killing them all on impact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Chief and his wife were inconsolable, and no one could blame them. They had tried everything to keep their daughter safe, but to no avail. And like salt poured into an open wound, it came to light nearly 8 years later that his own brother, Chief Unalaq, had been responsible for not only plotting the coup to get him exiled to the South all those years ago, but also the threats, kidnapping, and thus the death of the young princess. It had been his final act of war against his brother, hoping that the South would give in and live under the rule of the North after the death of Princess Kana. As we all know, that never happened. Chief Unalaq was sentenced to death, being succeeded three years ago on their 18th birthday by his twins, Chieftans Eska and Desna. The new chiefs have shown to want peace within the Tribes, slowly building back a relationship with their Uncle and Aunt and even beginning to modernize as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They never fully recovered from their loss, Chief Tonraq and Senna. They never had another child after Kana. Not only are they very involved with the community down in the South, but they have put great effort in recent years to connect more and more to the other nations of the world as well. They’ll never get their daughter back, but in her honor they try to make the whole world a better and safer place for children to live.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Su finished the lecture by showing the one picture that everyone has seen. It was the one picture that the Chief and his wife revealed after the death of their daughter, a family portrait done some months before the kidnapping. Chief Tonraq, big and proud stood tall next to his wife, who had her own hand resting on the shoulder of a small girl with a toothy grin. She was adorable, and it was beyond anyone’s thought how a brother could do that to his own kin, to take away such a beautiful life for nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami was broken from her thoughts by the sound of everyone packing up, and moved along to do the same. She didn’t have another class today as Professor Varrick cancelled lecture because of some research he was doing in the Fire Nation, so Asami stopped by her and Korra’s favorite noodle cart and planned to spend the day with her sick friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Backpack and to-go bags in tow, Asami quickly found herself knocking on Korra’s door, and only waiting a few seconds before it opened to show a sleepy looking tan girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I didn’t wake you?” Asami said as she took in the rumpled form of her best friend in front of her. “My afternoon class got cancelled so I picked up noodles and figured I’d hang out with you and keep you company while you don’t feel good?” Korra smiled brightly at Asami’s words and stepped aside to let her in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just woke up with a migraine so I wanted to sleep it off but I’m feeling better now,” Korra offered as she went to the kitchen to grab waters and met Asami back at the couch. “Did I miss anything good in class?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just continued from last week about Chief Tonraq and everything that happened with his brother,” Asami replied with a slurp of her noodles, not noticing the twitch of her friend next to her. “Probably the best class for you to miss. I’m sure you know all about it from growing up there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra nodded and took a long slurp of her own noodles, giving herself a moment to reply. “People in the Southern Tribe generally stick to themselves and their family, but everyone felt that loss. I was too little to remember it, but growing up we all learned about it quietly and no one really treated them any differently besides letting them live their lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have siblings,” Asami said thoughtfully, “but I can’t imagine what it would feel like to know my brother could do something like that to my kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra looked tense, but hummed in reply as she played the next episode of some random cooking show that they had been binging lately. Once Asami had finished her food she dug out her notebook and handed it to Korra for the notes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she replied as she took pictures of the notes to copy later, not that she really needed them. Asami has been right, growing up in the Southern Tribe it was compulsory to know everything that had happened in recent years. They moved on to different conversations and enjoyed the rest of their now lazy day together, like they usually do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come in,” Hiroshi called flatly as he read the morning paper, reading the headline of Northern and Southern Tribes making a deal to officially be allies once more after all this time. He lifted his head to see his daughter peek her head into his office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami, honey!” He sang, getting up to wrap his daughter in a firm hug. “You know you never have to knock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to disturb you,” she replied with a squeeze, missing her father terribly and internally chastising herself by not visiting more. She was generally caught up in school and Korra, so didn’t get around to coming home enough except for school breaks. They had a three day weekend before midterms started so she made her way back home for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, sit. Tell me how things are going,” he offered one of the chairs in front of his desk and sat in the one next to her to be close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They chatted amiably for a while about her double major and her plans for the future. She truly loved talking with her dad, as he was always so proud of everything she did and relished in her ideas. He always gave her ideas to help push her to build on them and help her achieve whatever she wanted. Her eyes drifted to the paper on his desk when he paused to get them tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Things are going well for the Water Tribes it seems like?” She stated evenly as she read the headline. She had always been invested in learning about the company, even when she was little. Her father wanted her to pursue whatever career would make her happy so he never forced all of the workings of the company on her unless she asked. As such, she knew a lot about the general business transactions but not a lot of the in depth friendships her father harbored during the years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes it seems that Chief Tonraq is slowly building trust with his niece and nephew,” he replied with a hint of apprehension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can you tell me about the Chief?” Asami asked, getting right to the point. She could feel that after her last lesson in her Modern History class that her father had kept things from her. Hiroshi regarded his daughter for a bit, knowing that she was quick and brilliant, and he was not to beat around the bush with her. It made him proud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were good friends,” he admitted with a sad smile. “In the early years of Future Industries I reached out to all the leaders of the nations to try and make deals, help them grow and revolutionize. Tonraq was happy to oblige and we quickly became friends. He was new in his role as Chief of the Southern Tribe, but wanted to separate his tribe from his traditionalist brother. I was with him each step of the way, even helping through their civil war.” He paused and tapped his mug, reminiscing of all those years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When your mother and Senna became pregnant at the same time, it only deepened our friendship. We became like brothers and Yasuko and Senna loved each other dearly.” He smiled at the thought, and Asami grasped his hand, knowing that it still hurt to talk about her. He squeezed back but continued on. “When he started to receive threats on Kana’s life, everything started to get so tough. We were still close, and overjoyed when the both of you were born months apart, but it was a life of stress. I spared no expense trying to find who was sending the threats and gave everything I could to aid in protecting them, but somehow they still slipped through. It was terrible, and my heart broke so heavily for them. As much as it hurt, I completely understood when they closed themselves off from the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiroshi sniffed, wiping away a tear at the remembrance of his friends he held so dear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to continue if it’s too hard dad, it’s ok,” Asami cooed. She had never heard this story, never knew that they had once been so close to the family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think it’s time you knew.” He smiled sadly at her, taking in how grown and beautiful she’s gotten, wondering how life would have been if the Chief’s daughter were still alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and K-Princess Kana were best friends,” he stuttered out, “we didn’t visit often, since they really did keep her completely away from anyone they didn’t trust. But you two always latched right onto each other and were destined for trouble. She had so much energy, Kana did, and you seemed to be the only person who could keep up.” He smiled wide at the thought, remembering how much those two girls wound up getting into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t remember her,” Asami whispered deep in thought. She only remembered the cold of the Southern Water Tribe, but not of the family that they had apparently been so close to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I suspected you wouldn’t,” her dad nodded. “You were barely five when she was...when she was taken and we never returned after that. We lost your mother not a year later, so I think it’s just a blocked memory for you from the sequence of events.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami was quiet, thinking about how both families were plagued with death by the hands of others so soon, destined to be torn apart when they deserved only happiness. Hiroshi could see the wheels in her head turning and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I had the picture,” he began softly, not wanting to break her out of her thought too quickly. “We had a picture of the two of you and their dog, the biggest heap of white fluff you’ve ever seen, and you two had climbed on its back and were riding it through the house! It was ridiculous. We gave every picture back to Tonraq and Senna though, as they didn’t have many of her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We sound like hellions!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh trust me you were,” he tried to admonish, but gave in to a smirk. He thought on something for a second before continuing on. “That picture they released of the three of them?” Asami nodded in acknowledgment, she had just seen it days prior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what she looked like. The photo had been doctored to change Kana’s appearance so no one could recognize her. There had been so much talk about how no one had seen the Princess before her death, and I still don’t know why they changed her face, but that’s not her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami was taken aback at first, but after more thought she understood. “I can see why they would. I would want to hold on to that little piece of secrecy too if I had been in their shoes. I would want to keep her face private and to only those that knew her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiroshi looked so proud at her words. He had spent years wondering and missing his dear friends, and with only a few sentences his daughter showed him exactly how easy of a solution to his question could be. Privacy. He had known, really, having lost his own wife not too long after they lost their daughter that grief can be a weird thing and affects everyone differently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you never tried to reconnect over the years?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was too hard for both of us,” he replied. “They lost Kana and I lost your mother, so I think joining again so soon would have hurt everyone. I had to protect you, and it was already hard to explain that you would never get to see her again. And the years just floated away. We still do business together, but it’s all through documents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached over and hugged her father hard. It must have been so difficult keeping something like this a secret from her, but she understood. She just hated to see how much everything had hurt him, and she hurt for him. After a long embrace, she sat back and took a moment to think while he drank his tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should reach out to them, dad.” She broached it gently, knowing that it was still a tough subject, but it’s been so long. It’s time. “Maybe they’re in the same boat, afraid to reach out because of the shared trauma, worried that too much time has passed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked dumbstruck for a moment, but then laughed hard. “My dear Asami, I forget how grown up you’ve become.” He smiled at her so lovingly that she instantly regrets not visiting sooner. “It does seem like the best solution, doesn’t it? Thank you, my love, for listening and helping me. Your wisdom astounds me every time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt tears prick at her eyes but smiled and did not let them fall. She could tell he was thinking of her mother, and how he wished that Yasuko could be here to watch her grow. She nodded, and changed the subject so they could carry on as usual. They caught up about everything else going on in life, spending the day laughing and telling stories. Asami promised herself to visit more and ask more questions.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are getting interesting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Midterms came and went again as November drew to a close, signaling the beginning of finals and the end of another semester. Their usual group was headed out to the bars, as had become their tradition before things got hectic in school and they didn’t have time to all be together. They had all decided that their favorite bar was the second one they had gone to their first night out a year ago, called ‘Benders,’ whatever that meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Friday, so the bar was full of lively students, already buzzed and bouncing to the music. The six of them made way to the bar, ordering their usual round of shots and taking turns paying. They were enjoying catching up and having fun, pushing away the looming responsibility that would soon come with having to sell their souls away for finals. By their third round of shots they were feeling good, and a song came on that had Kuvira yelling that this was her jam and they all needed to get on the floor, which they did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They swayed and bounced, but after a few songs it was hard to get a good rhythm with 6 people dancing together, so Mako and Korra broke off first to go play pool and get drinks. Asami joined the two remaining girls, which they always seemed to dance together all night, while Bolin did his own damn thing and warded off any guys who tried to join the trio. It was amazing, but exhausting, so they eventually went back to the bar to take a break. They lined up some more drinks and were joined soon after by Mako and Korra, the latter who claimed proudly that she crushed the older brother at pool, and slammed a few shots. Mako, who never was very good with alcohol, looked sullen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was until the bartender, a cute but scrawny guy, slid a drink across the bar and nodded to the brooding one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is for you, handsome,” he said with a proud wink, and the group watched in shock as Mako blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From who?” Mako looked around for his admirer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, of course!” Replied the bartender, whose name tag said his name was Wu. He threw another wink at Mako, gave him a hungry look up and down over his body, and sauntered off to the other patrons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all stood rooted where they were, looking at each other and at Mako, until Kuvira picked up the drink and pushed it into the man’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink up, buttercup!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all went back to their own drinks, not wanting to make the poor guy feel uncomfortable, but they all couldn’t believe what just happened. Girls usually fawned over the grumpy guy, but to be hit on by a bartender like that, was beyond them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night pressed on and they were all drinking a bit more than normal. Mako had disappeared a long time ago, Korra and Asami were playing pool, and Bolin, Opal and Kuvira were back on the dance floor. Their game ended, with Asami kicking Korra’s ass again, and they decided to hit up the bar one last time. The trio on the dance floor met them up there and parted ways, saying they should get Kuvira back before she couldn’t walk, which received an indignant cry from the girl, but they left anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Korra said leaning into her ear so she could be heard over the dwindling crowd. It was unnecessary, as Asami could hear her fine, but the hot breath made her shiver as she just nodded and watched the girl walk away. She ordered two more shots for them as a nightcap and waited for her friend to return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you were ready for me,” came a voice that definitely wasn’t Korra. Asami turned to see a guy slide into the barstool next to her. He was handsome enough, but she wasn’t interested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?” She said dryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was coming over here to tell you how beautiful you are, and how could a girl like you be alone here?” He said with a rake of his hand through dark hair. “That second shot must be for me.” He ended with a wink that made her stomach turn, and not in a good way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not here alone, and this is not for you,” she replied flatly, pulling the shots closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I don’t see anyone with you?” He didn’t even look around, keeping his eyes locked on Asami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was about to reply when she felt a hot hand wrap around her middle, and she sighed happily into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for taking so long,” Korra said with a squeeze, clearly marking her territory, which wasn’t necessarily hers but girls stick together. “Hello.” She said in acknowledgment to the guy in her seat who was staring wide-eyed at the girls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back and forth between the girls. “Is this the whole, ‘pretend to be my lesbian lover if a guy is hitting on me’ thing?” He asked, looking rather displeased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whether it is or not, is not really your business,” Korra said with fire rising in her lungs. She doesn’t take well to men trying to assert themselves. She pushed a shot to Asami and grabbed her own, locking eyes with the girl who nodded and took the cue. They both slammed the shots and put them back on the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good night,” she said to the man, not meaning an ounce of it. She pulled away from Asami but grabbed her hand, motioning towards the dance floor. “Come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had danced alone before, but this felt different somehow. With that last touch of alcohol coursing through their veins and the annoyance of that guy, Korra pulled Asami close, hands firm on her hips and her eyes closed. Asami couldn’t breathe for a second, but succumbed to it and wrapped her arms loosely around the tan girl’s neck, moving to the thumping sounds that blanketed over them. Asami caught the guy walking out of the bar a few minutes later, looking kind of sad but somewhat resigned. It had worked, thankfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned forward to speak into Korra’s ear, the music loud but also just to be close. “He’s gone.” Asami’s figured Korra would let go, but she didn’t, and when Asami pulled back the girl was looking at her with that one expression she could never quite understand. Before she could ask what was wrong, Korra kissed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed</span>
  </em>
  <span> her!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami was in absolute shock, but threw all caution to the wind and kissed back with all her might, not thinking of anything but the soft, warm lips on her own. She tightened her arms as she deepened the kiss, flicking her tongue out and feeling proud when she felt more than heard a low moan from the other girl who pulled her tighter into her body. Asami grabbed a little tuft of hair on the nape of Korra’s neck and traced the line of her shoulders with her other. All too suddenly she was being pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra held her at an arm's length and when they locked eyes, she had never seen such fear in the blue depths of the tan girl in front of her. She was so confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” was all Korra could squeak, and then she was gone. She weaved her way out of the crowd and bolted out of the front door before Asami could even replay what the fuck had just happened. Slowly she made her way to the bar to grab her jacket and close her tab, completely numb from the terrified look on her best friend's face. Steeling herself for the cold walk, Asami ducked out of the bar into the frigid night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She pounded on the door as hard as her drunken, cold hands could muster, and didn’t stop until she heard someone talking from behind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra?” Bolin caught her as she slumped into him when the door opened. She looked like shit and was freezing. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fucked up,” she cried, pressing into him and letting out the sob she had been holding back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Opal asked from behind him, walking up to see the disaster that is her friend and teammate. “Oh honey. Bring her in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolin picked her up and carried her to his couch and snuggled her between him and Opal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened Kor?” This earned a shake of the girls head, not ready to say it yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get hurt?” Opal asked soothingly, which got another shake of the girls head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Asami?” And that was the ticket, as Korra sobbed again at the name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I left her at the bar,” she let out shakily, “after I kissed her.” She said the last part so faintly that the two barely heard it, but they knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you leave her there?” Bolin asked just as softly, not wanting to push her. “Was she mad at you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another shake no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she kiss you back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slow nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why do you think you fucked up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared,” she said with a sniffle, letting her tears flow freely onto Bolin’s strong chest as he held her tight. He was always so gentle, so strong and understanding and has always been her rock when she broke down like she is now. “I’ve never liked someone as much as I like her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But isn’t that a good thing?” He asked, rubbing soft circles over her back which he knows always calms her down. “And if she kissed you back, doesn’t that mean she likes you too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s that easy, Bo.” She was shaking now, not from the cold as she was squeezed between her two amazing friends, but at the thought of everything that had happened tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it can be that easy, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still scared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” He pressed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t know.” At that, Korra burrowed deeper into his chest and sobbed. Bolin and Opal shared a knowing look and hugged her tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she’ll understand, Korra,” Opal chimed. But Korra didn’t want to hear it, not right now. She just needed the comfort and time to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if she doesn’t?” She asked finally, sounding more scared and broken than she had earlier. “I should have just kept her away. I should have not been friends with her, it would have been easier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you really have been happy with that, though?” He asked knowing the truth, and Korra agreed with another shake of her head. “There’s only one way to find out if she’ll understand.” It’s all he could say, really. It’s the only true answer, and Korra knew it. She would deal with that tomorrow, she decided, and the three of them fell asleep eventually in a loving cuddle, protecting their friend who was so fierce, but could damage so easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They woke the next morning, a tangle of limbs and sore joints, but held on to the quiet comfort of each other for a little while. Eventually Opal broke off to make coffee and Bolin gave his best friend his full attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Korra,” he began. “I just want you happy and I’ll stick by you no matter what, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she replied hoarsely. It had been a while since she cried like that, and was infinitely thankful that she doesn’t get hangovers, because she never would be able to explain anything to Asami in less than perfect state of mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami. She was so scared but she knew that her best friend, who she’s had feelings for since pretty much the very beginning, deserved the truth. The truth that she’s never allowed anyone to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate to push the envelope,” Opal said as she brought three steaming mugs of coffee into the room. “But Asami has been blowing up my phone. She’s worried if you’re ok. Do you want me to say anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra took a long drink of coffee and shook her head. “No, I’ll go talk to her.” She threw back the rest of her coffee, which burned her throat but she needed the wake up call, and stood up. Opal and Bolin wrapped her in a strong hug together and wished her luck. With that, she walked out into the frosty November morning, trying not to think about the fact that one of the best friendships of her life might end today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood in front of Asami’s door for longer than she cared to admit, trying to pluck up the courage to knock. She needed to get it over with already, and finally she wrapped on the door a few times, but she didn’t hear anything. She knocked again, a little louder, but still nothing. Confused, thinking maybe she wasn’t ready to talk, Korra went to her own dorm to take a shower while she waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going into her room to get a change of clothes she stopped dead when she found Asami, asleep in her bed. All the fear and nerves washed away as she saw that usually beautiful form of her best friend snoring softly, unaware of the intrusion. Soft morning light poured through the blinds, illuminating the room with a natural glow that made artificial light unnecessary. Asami had a bit of drool crusted on her cheek, and Korra doesn’t think she’s ever seen her so gorgeous. She laughs, which seems to stir the girl a little. Now or never, it seems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami,” Korra cooed as she sat on the corner of the bed, not wanting to get too close and scare her. “Asami!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami’s eyes shot open as she startled awake, looking around confused for a moment before setting her eyes on Korra and frowning, instantly pissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to wake you, but I didn’t expect you to be here.” She said gently, feeling the glare of her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well after you left me last night,” she said with tamed wrath, “I searched for you until I came back here to wait, but you never showed up. I was scared.” The anger Asami had slowly transformed into sadness. After Korra left the bar Asami had gone to her dorm, but she wasn’t there. She took some time to wander around, looking to see if the girl had fallen into some bushes or anything, but found nothing. So she made her way back and was determined to wait, but fell asleep in Korra’s bed before she knew it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami, I owe you an apology,” Korra said and forced herself to look into her best friends eyes to show that she meant it. “I should have never kissed you like that without your permission and...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I’m mad that you kissed me?” Asami questions with a spitting laugh. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since I saw you at orientation! And pretty much every damn second since then. No. I’m mad because you left me before I could even say something, and left me to worry where you were.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra reeled at the fact that Asami had just told her that she wanted to kiss her from the very beginning, and it made her chest nearly explode in joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’ve never seen you look so scared,” Asami continued, somehow weakly. “Was it a mistake? Do you not feel the same?” And it was her turn to look scared. Afraid that maybe Korra kissed her in a drunken haze, not really thinking about what she was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” She almost yelled. “No, Sami that’s not it I promise. I can assure you I feel the same, it's just...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand then?” She looked confused. Happy that Korra felt the same, but confused. “What’s the problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami...I’ve been lying to you.” She had to drop her gaze, not ready to see her friend's reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm....what do you mean?” Asami sat up straighter, curious as to what the girl was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra had to stand up, her palms were sweaty and she didn’t even know where to begin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra whatever it is, you know that you can tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I know!” She was frustrated and scared, she ran her hands through her hair and decided to just go for it. Turning back to Asami, who looked concerned now, she knew she just had to rip the bandaid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is not Korra Kekoa,” she said, watching as Asami looked even more confused. “Technically, I don’t even have a last name.” She paused and took a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Band-aid.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “My title is Princess Korra, daughter of Chief Tonraq and Senna of the Southern Water Tribe. Heir apparent to the chieftain of the South.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra had expected shock, which was somewhat visible on Asami’s face, but she saw more confusion than anything. It was one of Asami’s traits that she loved most, that the girl would listen intently and not interrupt. Korra could see the wheels spinning in that beautiful head of her best friend, so she continued on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With the threats on my life before I was born, my parents couldn’t trust anyone. They announced my birth with a false name, Kana, and hid me from the world. Only a few people ever knew my real name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami stared in disbelief. How could she believe that it’s true? And if so, she had so many questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The car accident?” Asami asked first, finally speaking. Princess Kana, or apparently Korra, was said to have died in the car accident after she was kidnapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok you went right for the goods,” Korra tried to joke, but when Asami kept a straight face she knew it wasn’t the time. “They sedated me before they took me, so I was kind of limp when the car went over the cliff. They say it saved my life. I was ejected and thrown into a huge bank of snow which also broke my fall, but I didn’t come out unscathed. I had broken almost every major bone in my body, and couldn’t walk for nearly 2 years. Katara, who I told you adopted me? She’s the best healer in the world and was one of the only people who knew my actual name and that I had survived the accident. My parents felt as though there were still people out there that wanted me, so that’s why they kept it a secret that I survived, thinking I would be safer for a while if everyone thought I was dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They transformed some old prison compound deep in the tundra into my new home. There I worked with Katara in healing my body and mind. But I was a restless child, as I’ve told you, so they searched for a few people around the world that they could trust to come in and teach me everything. School, martial arts, sports. It was brutal, and I fought with them a lot, but I know they were just trying to protect me.” She paused and sat on the bed, still far away from Asami but needing to be close to her best friend who still looked skeptical, but was listening intently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did run away when I was 12,” she continued on. “Pretty much every bit of that story is true, besides how unbelievably mad my dad was when they found me. It took a lot, and I mean a lot, of screaming and working with Tenzin, who really is Katara’s son, to let me stay. The one picture they released of me? That wasn’t what I looked like as a kid, they had my face changed so no one knew what I really looked like. When I ran away to Republic City it was already 8 years after the accident anyway and everyone thought I was dead. There was no one to recognize me, I really could have just been a random Water Tribe orphan. So I’ve hid in plain sight since then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Mako and Bolin know?” Asami asked after a beat, to which Korra nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Opal too, but she kind of just figured it out. She has a scary sense of people, but she has never told anyone so I trust her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you still in hiding then? Your uncle is dead, are there still threats?” Asami asked quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No there haven’t been any sign of threats since my uncle’s execution,” Korra said tensely. It was a very bad time in their lives once it had come to light that her own uncle had tried to kill her. She would never get the look in her dad’s eyes out of her head. “It was my choice not to make it known to the world yet. I wanted to finish school and get to be a normal person since I didn’t get to be for so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, at least, Asami could understand. Being able to live a normal life is priceless, and the girl would never be able to if the world found out she was actually an undead princess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra?” Asami asked finally after some thought. She wanted to believe her, really, but how? “How am I supposed to believe all of this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra thought for a second on how she could prove it was true. She decided on the one thing that she’s kept from everyone, even Mako and Bolin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know about Tribe tattoos, yea?” Asami nodded in reply, then watched as Korra turned to face away from her and took off her shirt, revealing almost the entirety of the girl’s tattoo, save for some parts hidden beneath a sports bra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami rose slowly to get a closer look, but she could already see the intricate, delicate work that encapsulated the entire shoulder bone of the tan girl in front of her. Had it not been such a tense moment she would have traced the lines of Korra’s delicious back, but the air was thick with importance and Asami knew that her only job in that moment was to follow every line of the tattoo in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mix of blues, grays and whites contrasted beautifully with the dark skin, differentiating from the black ink that ran along her arm. The swirling, jagged lines that traced from her bicep came together on her back to form the symbol of the Water Tribe, flanked by two crescent moons; the symbol of the South. Above it was Raava, the light spirit. Lines of arrows and dots circled around the Tribe symbol and Raava. Asami knew it as the insignia of the long line of chieftains, denoting the strength and stability of their leaders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami must have been taking a long time looking because Korra glanced over her shoulder, eyes wide and fearful of the fact that even still, Asami might not believe her. Or she might believe her and want nothing to do with her anymore. They locked eyes and Asami raised her hand to ghost along the girl’s tattoo, asking for permission with a look. Korra huffed out a shaky breath, nodding and turning to face away again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had wondered for so long as to where that beautiful tattoo led to, and now that it was in front of her in full view she took her sweet time in tracing the lines on hot, dark flesh. Once she noticed Korra was breathing hard, she placed a soft hand on the girl’s bicep and turned her around to face each other. Asami’s heart sank when she saw that Korra was crying quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” She said gently, putting a finger under Korra’s chin to get her to look up. “Korra what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just scared,” she replied with a small sob, slightly annoyed that she’s already crying again like she had the night before. “I’m scared I’m going to lose you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She eased forward and wrapped Korra up into a tight embrace. “Korra why in the world would you think you would lose me from this?” She squeezed hard, trying to prove her point. The girl just shrugged and sniffled, and Asami could feel the wetness of tears on her shoulder. She pulled Korra back and looked her dead in the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say I understand yet, or that I’m not a little mad, but that doesn’t mean I’m going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my head it made sense, you know?” Korra offered weakly. “That even if you did like me too that once you found out who I was you wouldn’t want to deal with the trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami squeezed the girl’s shoulders tightly, emphasizing that she needed Korra to look her in the eyes, which she did. “You’re more to me than your title, Korra, do you understand that?” Asami said strongly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra laughed at that, remembering how she had said pretty much the same thing to Asami when she found out she was a Sato. She lifted her wrist to wipe the tears from her face, feeling a little light headed and silly from being so scared. She should have known that Asami would be amazing, and how she could ever have thought it would go badly was beyond her. She sighed and let her arm fall back down to her side, she knew that there was so much more to do and say, but before she could do anything, Asami coughed and looked anywhere but her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra, can you put your shirt back on please?” She almost begged. “I can’t really have this deep of a conversation with you looking like...that” and she gestured to all of the nearly naked torso in front of her. The girl hadn’t had the time to put her shirt back on, which she hadn’t really realized until this moment. She really was the most exquisite person she had ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sams,” she replied with the cockiest grin and flexed her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry just gotta stretch really quick,” and the asshole groaned as she stretched out her arms, reaching up and coming back down with a flex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra I swear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok ok, I’ll stop distracting you,” she threw a wink back at Asami, and definitely flexed as she put her shirt back on, turning around to grab a sweatshirt from the closet for good measure. “Better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you.” Asami climbed back into the bed, sitting up against the frame and patting the spot next to her for Korra to join.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we have so much to talk about right now, but I kind of think we need to talk about us?” Asami said once Korra had taken a seat on the bed. “That is, if you want there to be an us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spirits yes.” Korra looked shocked that Asami would even consider asking a question like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, well you’ve just given me what seems like a lifetime of information to mull over, but I think the crux of the matter is that I want to be with you, in every sense of the word, and I don’t think you being a literal princess is really going to stop those feelings. What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re genuinely the most amazing person I’ve ever met, Asami,” Korra replied in earnest, taking one of Asami’s hands in her own and squeezing. “I don’t know what’s going to happen in life but as cheesy as it sounds, I want you there with me every step of the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” she replied with a bright smile. “Now that we have that covered, can we take a nap? Unlike you, I actually get hangovers and I didn’t get much sleep last night.” She pulled at the covers that Korra was sitting on, motioning that she needed her to sit up and climb in, which the girl did so happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cuddle me, I’m cold,” Asami said sleepily, wrapping herself around Korra quickly and melting into the heat that radiated from her body. They had cuddled on multiple drunken occasions, and nights of sleepovers where they had fallen asleep without even realizing, but they both could tell this was different. It was the start of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it was so nice to just slip so easily into it, into each other. Things had always been easy with them, as friends, and they both hoped to any beings out there that a relationship would be just as easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra could feel that Asami was already drifting to sleep, hot breaths on her neck where the beautiful girl had burrowed into were becoming slow and patterned. She smiled at how happy she was in this moment, regardless of everything that had just happened, and held Asami tighter. Soon enough, she drifted off into peaceful sleep too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do have an idea in my head of what her tattoo looks like but I'm a terrible artists so I wish I could show you guys. If anyone is bored during this quarantine and wants to draw something up, let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was much brighter in the room when Asami woke up again, much less startled this time and frankly in one of the most comfortable positions she’s ever been in. As she slowly comes out of her post-nap haze, she realizes that she’s wrapped tightly up in the beautiful, still sleeping, form of Korra who looks so incredibly soft with her mouth slightly open, huffing lightly. She leans back from their embrace just enough to be able to stare at the tan girl next to her. So often when they’ve had sleepovers, planned or accidental, Korra is either awake first or they both wake in such a panic she never has gotten the chance to just look. To take in the sculpted, dark, mesmerizing person who, only a few hours ago, pretty much flipped a major part of her life upside down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She believed Korra, and the fact that she’s the not-dead princess of the Southern Water Tribe, she really did. There isn’t a reason why the girl would lie about something so drastic like that when she’s never lied or been insincere before. It was a shock, beyond shocking, really, but Asami knew it was the truth. Taking a nap had been the right choice, as she wasn’t exactly capable of creating completely coherent thoughts earlier with the lack of sleep and hangover combo, but the answer is so easy to her. She understands why Korra kept the truth from her. How could she not? Asami knows all too well what it is like to have people judge you based on your title and upbringing alone. Not that she would have treated the girl any differently had she known the truth from the beginning, but Korra couldn’t have known that, and that is what Asami understands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She takes no shame in gazing at her. Her initial attraction to Korra was completely physical, the intoxicating dark skin, eyes that spoke to her soul, and the body of a god. But it’s evolved. She has learned how to care about Korra in all the different aspects of who she is. Most people who know the girl in passing know her as a pure ball of energy who never seems to stop. She’s loud, hotheaded, and generally untamable. Asami knows there’s more, though, and for a long time she hoped that it was a special bond they shared that allowed Korra to show her the softer side that she’s come to adore. How they were out for a run together once and saw a little girl drop her ice cream, and Korra sprinted over to console her and bought 2 more to cheer her up. Or how she’ll stay late after a grueling practice to help some of the other girls with their skills. Or how she told Asami so shyly one very late night that she secretly loved watching musicals, so they stayed up until 3 in the morning singing and acting out Barbara Streisand’s ‘Hello Dolly!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra was the first person to come running when something was wrong, was the first person to help or ask what needed to be done. That should have been apparent enough to Asami that first night they actually talked after she was attacked by those guys, who they later found out definitely had a long rap sheet and were whisked away to prison. When Asami was having a bad day, being stressed about school or life in general, Korra could basically sense it. She would eventually come knocking at her door with snacks and her favorite tea in hand, sometimes not even talking but just wanting to be in the same room as each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had that effect on each other. Asami was one of the only people who could keep up with Korra and her endless energy, matching her in nearly every step of what they did except perhaps brute strength. They both knew exactly how to calm each other down or hype the other up, always the right balance of push and pull. There was so much more to her than just her looks, and like she had said earlier, Korra is more than her title. Spirits she’s so much more than her title, and that would never change how Asami feels about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled as Korra slowly began waking up, eyes fluttering and face scrunching slightly in the light of the mid-morning sun, and it made her heart clench endearingly at the sight. Slowly those blue, blue eyes inched open, bleary and groggy and fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Korra began to stretch her whole body, squeezing Asami closer, until she finally relaxed and locked eyes with her. She smiled that easy morning smile and Asami knew she was a goner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me,” she whispered, watching as Korra searched her face first, seemingly wanting to soak in the moment as well, before leaning in and obliging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was delicate, modest almost. There was no sense of urgency, like they had all the time in the world to learn every curve, every crack of dry skin, to chart each line that graced their lips as they slid together in tandem, molding so perfectly to one another it seemed like a dream. Seconds, minutes, hours passed of pecks and nips, until Korra lifted herself up onto her elbow and leaned into it, deepening their kiss and opening a floodgate of feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami balled her hand in the sweatshirt on Korra’s back, needing something to tether her to this earth while their tongues teased at parting lips, whole body on fire at finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, getting to kiss this goddess she’s longed for. A hot hand grabbed at her exposed hip and pushed her deeper into the mattress, making Asami moan at the pressure, and that seemed to break Korra out of her trance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she gasped, leaning back and collecting herself. “I got a little carried away, Asami, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t complaining.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. “Not that I wouldn’t love to continue, but I also think we still have a lot to talk about before we get carried away. And it’s not like I don’t want to...” she paused, rubbing the back of her neck and trying to find the right words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra it’s ok, really,” Asami said softly, not needing the girl to explain anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just...I want to do right by you,” she looked determined now, finding what she wanted to say finally. “You’re special to me and I’d like to do this the right way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right way as in like...no sex until marriage?” Asami joked, trying to cut the tension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra groaned and dipped her head into the crook of Asami’s neck, hiding the blush that was instantly visible. “No, spirits no. I mean like I want to take you on dates, go slow, build up a relationship first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so cute when you’re shy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami!” She groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok I’m sorry I’ll cut it out,” she pushed Korra’s shoulder back so the girl would raise back up and look at her. “I want all of that too, ok? I’m sorry for messing with you, it was just too easy. But I really do want to ‘do it right’ as you say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra smiled that brilliant smile of hers and swooped down for a smacking kiss. “Is that ok? I’m sorry if you weren’t ready for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra I don’t think there will ever be a time where I don’t want you to kiss me,” she replied truthfully, “but I appreciate you asking. We have a lot to talk about, I think. Got any plans today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, I’m all yours!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra got up from the bed then, holding her hand out for Asami to take, and they made their way out into the kitchen where Korra made coffee. Asami waited on the couch for the tan girl to join her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s how they spent their Saturday, curled up on the couch and talking about everything. Now that her true secret was out, Korra was so forthcoming with things about her life and it really warmed Asami’s heart to see the girl let out all of the things she had pent up inside her for this long. She shared in detail the aftermath of her kidnapping. How the trauma from her injuries had her in a coma for some time and the sedation they used caused her to have amnesia, not even recognizing her own parents for weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How the accident that nearly killed her had left her unable to walk for two years. How hard she tried to train when she finally was able to walk without a cane. Even at 7, she was determined to battle any hurdle that stood in her way. She described what it was like to go through fits of rage at not being able to stay with her parents, not understand until years later how infinitely hard it was for them as well. Asami could see all the pieces slowly click together as to what made Korra tick, how everything she had been through shaped all of her actions now and made her into this incredible person she is today. It was a tough road, but she weathered it so well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami opened up about her past too, which she had never done to anyone but her therapist. She told Korra about how a week before her 6th birthday she was woken up by the butler, and told to be very quiet as he led her to a secret cubby in her closet to hide and not come out until it was deemed safe. How only minutes later she heard round after round of gunshots, eventually passing out from the stress and waking up in her father’s arms. He had been away for a work trip, and burglars had waited for him to leave before breaking in, killing her mom and 3 servants in the process, including the butler who hid her. She explained how her father was overbearing for her safety for years, having her train with a private self defense trainer for years. They tumbled down an unhealthy path and she resented him for a long time, but they eventually worked out their differences and now had a strong relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was heavy, and a deeper discussion than they’ve ever had together, but it was necessary. As heavy as it was, it was so easy to confess it all to each other. The words, the trauma and heartbreak, flowed so simply because they were safe. They had each other, and as the minutes and hours passed they grew closer and stronger. They were safe, and that’s all either of them have ever needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During a comfortable lull in their conversation, where Korra had taken the moment to remove her sweatshirt that she really hardly ever needed indoors, Asami broke the silence with what she has really been needing to say all day to the amazing girl before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra?” She chimed, taking pause to soak in the face in front of her. “I need you to know that I understand why you didn’t tell me until now. I can’t be mad at you wanting to protect yourself. None of that has changed the way I feel about you, at all. If anything I like you even more, knowing that you feel safe confiding in me. Ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra looked like she wanted to cry again, so Asami scooted over and wrapped her into a tight hug. She can hardly imagine how hard it’s been for Korra to learn how to trust people. Her life hasn’t exactly been a smooth road where she’s been able to give her feelings out so freely, and Asami knows that. She tightens her embrace even more, knowing that sometimes words just don’t suffice. That touch is better, especially for Korra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re amazing, you know that?” Korra finally said, voice a little watery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not too bad yourself,” she joked back, earning a grunt from the tan girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ever just give you a compliment without you being an ass?” She huffed, trying to sound hurt but Asami knew she was smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try my best,” she replied with a smile, pulling away and looking down and seeing she was right. Korra was smiling too. They sat there for a while, content with each other and enjoying being able to cuddle like this and know that it meant more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami thought of </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and figured she wouldn’t waste time beating around the bush. “Soooo...” she drew out the o’s and Korra looked at her with a questioning eyebrow. “Girlfriends?” She finished and watched as the most dazzling, yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>dazzling</span>
  </em>
  <span>, smile spread across the tan girl’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Girlfriends,” she replied confidently, like it was the easiest question she had ever been asked in the world. Probably because it was. With that settled, they lost themselves in each other’s lips for longer than anyone would really care to admit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finally were broken apart when Korra’s stomach growled fiercely, being felt by both girl’s, to their amazement. Asami laughed heartily and allowed Korra to climb off her lap and go find her phone to call for some takeout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” She asked when Korra took longer than usual to return from her room where both their phones had been left earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea sorry,” the girl replied, walking out of her room with both of their phones. “Bolin and Opal have been blowing up both our phones. That’s where I had gone last night when I left, so they kind of know...everything? I was a mess when I left this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra let it all out, not being afraid to tell Asami anything anymore, and all she could do was smile. Looking at her phone, she saw a few messages and missed calls from the other couple, but put her phone back down on the coffee table in front of her. She was still basking in this free time with her </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and didn’t want the world to interrupt yet. It seemed Korra felt the same as she shrugged and called in for delivery of some noodles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind wandered, though, as it generally did, and Asami did think of the outside world. She thought of her dad, and the conversation they had only a few weeks ago. Korra seemed to notice as she came back from the kitchen, two bottles of water in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind?” She asked sitting down. She could see that Asami was a little lost in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just about a conversation I had with my dad a few weeks ago,” nodding thanks at the water Korra handed her. “Have your parents ever mentioned that our parents were close?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that our Tribe does business with Future Industries,” Korra claimed with a shrug, “but I’ve never asked and they never said anything. Why, what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami told her the whole encounter those weeks ago, how their parents had been best friends and how the tragic sequence of events unfurled into a 15 year distance between them. It was curious that neither side had ever told their daughters until it was brought up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He told me about how the photo they released of you was fake,” Asami mused. “But I can’t understand why he would keep up with calling you Kana? I would think he would have revealed the whole truth to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say I know what he’s thinking, but I’m sure my parents will be happy to know that he’s kept his promise all this time.” Korra smiled sweetly at her, and Asami let it go. Of course her dad would still be loyal to his best friend and keep the secret. Maybe he was just waiting for the right time to bring it up, perhaps being a little overwhelmed at the story in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Effectively brushing it off for the time being, they cuddled quietly until their food arrived. They spent the rest of the day lazily kissing, eating, talking, laughing and just enjoying the change from one relationship into another. Now that they were free to express what their hearts really felt, it opened a whole new freedom that made them feel fresh and new, and what a better way than to cut themselves off from the world and be at peace together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peace lasted only so long, however. That following week was the last of soccer practice, and Asami knew only so well what was to come in the week following.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra knew too, thankfully enough. She was better this year, or they were better at bridling her energy while they studied endlessly for finals. They were slammed, hardly having any time for their own private moments to be together. Any time they spent alone was studying or attempting to tame the wild Korra that was itching to burst through daily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their friends tried to help, they really did, but no one could really keep up with Korra like Asami could. After congratulations and bold ‘about damn times’ from everyone, they settled quickly back into their usually routine. They had to, as finals were steadily approaching and they all felt the pressure. Korra couldn’t possibly handle relying on anyone to keep her busy, so soon enough she rejected everyone’s help but that of her own girlfriend, making sure all her friends worried about themselves and their own studying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After one arduous run that had Asami pushing hard on a cramp in her side, she glared at her barely gasping girlfriend who had begun doing pull-ups on the door frame when they got back up to their dorms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate to admit it,” she groaned, falling back into the couch and enjoying the muscle show in front of her, “but I think I might have overdone it today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami!” Korra groaned as she dropped down from the frame and frowned. She had been wanting to try a new trail, and Asami had assured her at multiple times that she was ok to continue. “I can run alone, I don’t want you hurting yourself for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sweet,” she replied with a smile, finally feeling like she wasn’t going to die. “I do like working out with you, but I think I’ll stick to an easier trail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true that she does love working out with Korra. She doesn’t have the muscles like her girlfriend does, but her body has definitely appreciated the change since they started sparring together all that time ago. Her stamina has increased exponentially and she comes closer everyday to being able to go 1-1 on nearly everything Korra does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to the Spirits Festival with me,” Korra blurted out, Asami’s head snapping up at the sudden change in topic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” All feelings of exhaustion from moments ago gone in a flash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been wanting to ask,” Korra said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck in the classic nervous tick she always did. “Ever since we got together I’ve been meaning to ask. I, want you to come to the Southern Water Tribe with me this winter and...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meeting your parents...” Asami squeaked out. Korra nodded with a shy smile and Asami melted. It was going to have to happen sooner or later, but she wasn’t expecting so soon. There wouldn’t be a perfect time, she knew, but it was still daunting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me talk to my dad first,” she said a little stronger, “I’d love to go, ok? I just usually spend the break back at home with him, but I don’t see him minding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra looked absolutely giddy and jumped on Asami, kissing her all over and making them both fall into bits of laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait!” Korra practically screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re just going to be surprising them, I take it?” Asami laughed. Korra had said that she told her parents she was seeing someone, but she had never mentioned that it was Asami. She, too, hadn’t told her own father that she was friends, let alone dating Korra. Not that he would care, he knew she was bisexual, but the girls agreed that there was something that kept them from wanting to tell their parents the whole truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why, but I think it’ll just be easier to explain it to them this way,” she said with a shrug. “And they won’t yell at me too much in front of you.” She threw a dazzling smile at Asami and she could only shake her head and laugh. It wasn’t the greatest plan, but oh well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talked about how they would go about this, and Korra gave her the rundown on how she usually traveled home for the holidays. If she flew in at night she would stay at a hotel before renting a car and driving to their home which was quite a ways out of the city. Asami hadn’t known that the family didn’t reside at the royal palace. Too huffy and pomp for them, apparently. Korra’s dad had had a house built far out into the middle of nowhere, wanting his own getaway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too sweaty and exhausted to think anymore of this, they decided that they’ll buy the tickets tomorrow and figure it all out, if Hiroshi would allow it. The girls split then, Asami went back to her dorm to shower while Korra did the same. After her shower and a quick post workout shake, Asami called her dad to see about letting her go South for two weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, dad!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Asami, sweetheart! How are you? I was just about to call you!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m doing alright, just studying for finals. What were you going to call about?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just wanted to let you know that I got into contact with Tonraq and Senna!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Seriously? That’s amazing, dad! How’d it go? I’m so excited for you!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so happy, honey. I have to thank you. But besides that, they’ve invited you and I to the Southern Water Tribe for the Spirit Festival this holiday!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Convenient</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh that’s amazing! And also convenient, as the reason I called you was to see if you’d be ok with me going to the South for the break. I was invited to tag along with some friends for a few weeks.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes I’m sure we can sort something out.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talked for some time, ironing out the details. They would fly separately, as Asami was “invited” earlier and wanted to go with her friends, but would eventually join her father and meet with the Chief and his wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she ended the call with her dad, she texted Korra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Asami (8:32pm): Dad said I could go, but there’s more. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Korra K (8:33pm) more? Should I be worried?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Asami (8:33pm): no, but it looks as though I won’t be the only one meeting the parent(s). Your parents invited my dad to the Festival this holiday with them, and me too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami heard shuffling, then a door opening, and then her door being knocked on and she knew it was Korra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently this won’t wait until the morning,” she laughed as she opened the door and let her girlfriend in. Her hair was still wet from the shower and Asami felt so lucky that she landed the prettiest girl alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok well now I’m nervous!” She breathed. “I have to meet your dad! And he thinks I’m dead!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I’m aware of the problem,” she said flatly. She knew it was going to have to come up eventually, and Asami had tried to put it off. Besides how happy she was and how lucky she felt to have Korra, her heart squeezed at every thought of lying to her dad. How would he react when he found out? There’s only one way to know, and they’re going to see it very soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly it’s probably the best way to happen,” Asami soothed, rubbing a small, gentle circle on Korra’s back. “He’s going to be beyond shocked, but your parents will be there to answer all his questions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be a shit show,” Korra groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we expect anything less from our lives at this point?” Asami countered with a laugh, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend's cheek, which earned her a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess not, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami smiled and nodded in reply. “We might as well buy the tickets now since you’re here.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asami’s leg jostled nervously. It’s not that she was afraid to fly, but she was nervous that in less than 6 hours she will be meeting Korra’s parents. Her girlfriend seemed unfazed, and was currently sound asleep, slumped over her carry-on while they waited for their next flight. Their layover in some no-name Earth Kingdom town was only for an hour, but Korra had the uncanny ability to fall asleep anywhere when she wanted to. It didn’t help that it was also 4am, and they had been traveling for nearly 6 hours by now. Only 3 hours by plane and over an hour by car until they would be at the...sort of...childhood home of Korra’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One night, after they had first gotten together, Asami asked how Korra was able to go home and visit her parents so often if everyone thought she was dead. The girl explained that people are incredibly private in the Southern Tribe, and turned a blind eye to many things. They lived in the far outskirts of a tiny village when her dad wasn’t on Chief duty, so no one really looked. That being the case, Tonraq and Senna were known to sponsor and support local orphanages, so either anyone who cared to question thought that they had just taken a liking to a certain child that was around their own daughters age, or they just never asked and let them live. They never went out in the main city together, and honestly there wasn’t a lot of genetic variation in the tribes to even question it if someone tried. Foreigners who went to the South could hardly even pick Tonraq as the chief out of the crowd, so they were pretty safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami startled slightly when they announced boarding for the final flight, and she nudged Korra awake, who sat up quickly with a smile. Her excitement over the past few days since finals had, well, finally finished was abounding. Once their plans had been laid for the trip, they had to dig into school and finish up the semester. Korra had to go on a 15 mile run this morning, without Asami of course, just to let off energy. Even in this early morning, which are generally evil in her mind, Korra was up and ready to board. Asami smiled, releasing all tension she had. No matter what, she could hold it together for Korra. How scary could it be to meet the people that raised this dorky woman she cared for so much?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Asami who had fallen asleep this time, and was woken up with a nudge by Korra as they were descending to land. She took a look out the window and saw white. Just white. She knows the South is basically just an expansive chunk of ice, but she had never seen something like this before. It was beautiful, really. Though a little daunting somehow, she couldn’t help but be excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started to layer up as they waited at baggage claim, Korra nearly forcing Asami into one of her own underpelts, but she refused to keep it saying she was far more used to the cold and that Asami needed it more. Once they had their bags and headed through the sliding doors into the fresh, Southern air, Asami was thankful. Even through her layers which kept her warm, she could still feel the biting cold that threatened every spot that wasn’t covered. Korra smiled brightly at the look of determination on Asami’s face, who didn’t want to seem weak. She kissed her quickly, warm lips making her tingle, and led her towards the rental car lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled up to the house nearly two hours later. Asami hated to see what the Royal Palace looked like if it was too pomp for them, as the house that stood before her eyes was not exactly modest. It wasn’t her father’s mansion by any means, but the two story log cabin was really a sight to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You nervous?” Korra said as she shut off the car. Asami was the better driver by far, but Korra was raised in the snow and knew the road better, so she drove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little,” she admitted, lacing her hand with Korra’s, loving the difference in their skin tones. “Are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we’re being honest,” she said with a squeeze and crooked smile, “I am a little bit. But I know they’ll love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok let’s do this!” With her chest pounding, layers back on, she gave Korra a quick kiss and opened the car door. They grabbed their luggage and headed towards the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here we go,” Korra breathed, taking a pause at the door before opening it and walking in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami followed close behind and was immediately engulfed in warmth that she could only describe as home. It felt familiar. She could smell something cooking, which was probably breakfast, but also the house itself reminded her of Korra, which made sense. It too had that clean, soft ocean sea salt scent, but also a rich wooden smell, clearly from the house itself. She immediately felt at ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom? Dad?” Korra called out as they stripped off their outer layers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In here, sweetie!” What Asami imagined was Korra’s mom’s voice, and her heart quickened once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like we planned ok? I’m going to butter them up first,” Korra whispered as they headed towards a room somewhere off the grand foyer. Asami nodded and hung back while the tan girl went into the room her mom called her from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi guys!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra!” They called in unison, no doubt rushing to wrap her up in a tight embrace. Asami was glad she stayed behind, wanting them to have this moment as a family together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” A very deep voice, clearly Tonraq’s, said in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok I need you guys to keep a very open mind right now, ok?” Korra eased, earning curios looks from her parents. They knew only too well what kind of trouble their daughter could get into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is your new girlfriend another polar bear dog or something? Because we drew the line at Naga.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami laughed louder than she expected, which was clearly heard by everyone in the other room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think polar bear dogs bark like that, dear,” that sweet, motherly voice said again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, open mind, remember?” Korra waited for a nod from both parents. “Ok.” She backed up to the door again and poked her head out, giving Asami her trademark lopsided grin and held her hand out for her to take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had the same sense of familiarity when she rounded the corner and saw Korra’s parents. It would be hard to forget just how broad the girl’s father was. He truly was massive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The welcoming smile dropped from their faces as stunned realization crashed over them, and their mouths dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, dad...this is my girlfriend, Asami.” She stated proudly, squeezing the hand of the aforementioned girl next to her, looking over and giving her another soft smile. “Asami, these two blubbering fish are my parents, Tonraq and Senna.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” she said soothingly, seeing their faces still laced with shock. “We didn’t know how else to tell you, but Korra figured it was easiest to just surprise you guys.” She finished with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You went along with it!” Korra said with a pout. She’s so damn cute Asami just wants to squeeze her, but doesn’t get the chance as the girl’s parents finally seem to breathe again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami, oh sweetheart!” Senna called as she rushed forward and gathered her into a tight embrace, which she returned fiercely after only a moment. She felt tears threaten her eyes at the motherly hug, but she wouldn’t allow it. After who knows how long, Senna finally released her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” she said as she wiped her eyes. “I’m just so shocked right now. You probably don’t even remember us and just...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, please,” she said as she grabbed Senna’s hand and squeezed, not ready to lose the touch she suddenly craved. “I’m truly glad to be here.” She looked over at Korra, who was smiling and had been joined by her dad. Tonraq wrapped them all in a tight hug, and Asami wondered why she was ever nervous in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Tonraq said with a slight sniffle, not bothering to try and hide the tears that slid down his face. “Breakfast is going to get cold.” He wrapped his daughter in a side hug and ruffled her hair, which earned a loving pout and a punch to his tree-trunk of a bicep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be right there,” Korra said as she held Asami back, earning knowing smiles from the parents. She waited until they were gone to press a tender kiss on her lips. “You ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she replied earnestly, “it went a lot better than I expected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra just smiled and kissed her again, then took her hand and led them to the dining room next door. They sat and ate, catching up with what’s been going on with school and life in general until they were full to the brim. Asami hadn’t eaten a home cooked meal like that in so long, and she didn’t even know what most of it was. She had trusted Korra to point out things that she knew she might like but in the end she tried a little of everything and loved it all. She was content, more than content, she hadn’t felt this free in a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They moved from the dining room, promising to help clean later, and all sat in front of the large fire in the lounge room. Korra and Asami cuddled up on an extremely large love seat, in which Tonraq proudly claimed that furniture was made differently out here for their big, burly men. Senna gave him a pointed look and he sat down sheepishly, earning him a loving smile. Asami loved the dynamic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how did this come about?” Senna asked as she gestured to the cuddling girl’s. The shock they felt at who their daughter had brought home aside, they wanted to know how the two had come to be together in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra gave them the general overview of what happened between them, knowing that they had two weeks to answer any deeper questions that the parents might have eventually. She couldn’t help but feel completely at ease, warm and comfortable with a beautiful girl at her side, joking easily with her parents. It was all she had ever wanted, really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami, dear,” Tonraq said once Korra was finished with her story. “I hate to pry, but does your father know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew it was coming eventually, that they would ask, but it still wracked her nerves anyway. “No, he doesn’t know. He thinks I’m here with friends. I sort of decided to take a line from Korra’s book and just surprise him too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, we both agreed on that!” Korra exclaimed with a poke to Asami’s rib and she stuck her tongue out at her, Asami returning the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two haven’t changed a bit,” Senna cooed as she watched them. Asami smiled sweetly at the comment, but returned her attention back to Tonraq.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get the feeling it won’t go as well as this did though,” she admitted sadly. It’s one thing to see someone again after years lost, but finding out your best friend lied to you about something like this? No one knew what would happen. “I’m going to speak to him first to try and ease the shock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be ok,” Korra soothed, rubbing a thumb over Asami’s arm. It will be, but she hates to know the pain her father will be in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we have a few days to figure it out!” Tonraq claimed before getting up to stoke the fire. “I’m sure you girls would like some rest. Go ahead and head up, we’ll clean up breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, dad, you guys made it we have to...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra it’s fine,” he said with a smile at his daughter. “You two had a long journey. Now go. Your room is already set up for you.” He cocked his head towards the door and gave them a wink. Asami blanched and Korra coughed, excusing themselves quickly to avoid any further embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It really wasn’t something they thought of, Korra knowing they had a few guest rooms in the house, but of course her parents would have them together. Not that the girls hadn’t slept in the same bed before, but this seemed more intimate. Two weeks of sharing a bed every night. Korra wasn’t nervous, at all in fact, but her and Asami hadn’t taken that next step yet. She had wanted to take this slow and proper when they got together, and then two weeks of hell with finals, they just hadn’t had the time, barely being able to sneak in a couple modest coffee dates. She grabbed Asami’s hand and led her deep into the house until after many hallways they reached her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was spacious, but not too overwhelming. The room wasn’t like downstairs, which looked like the textbook insides of a log cabin, but much more modern. The walls were a light bluish gray, adorned with a few medals from various sports, but Asami moved quickly towards the photos that hung sparingly. She had never seen little Korra, or didn’t remember anyway. She practically melted at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first was of their little family, Senna and Tonraq smiling proudly as they held a tiny bundle in their arms. Another was Korra when she was a toddler, holding a small fluff of white and smiling so brightly. The next was an older Korra, maybe around 9, balancing a soccer ball on her head, she was laughing. The last one was on her high school graduation day, smiling brightly in her black cap and gown, holding her diploma and a bouquet of fire lilies. She lingered on the joy in the photo and that’s when she felt hot hands wrap around her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They made some stupid excuse to the school board to be at the graduation,” Korra said softly as she set her chin on the taller girl’s shoulder. “They said they were in town for some diplomatic thing and wanted to see the future of Republic City, as the Water Tribes don’t have that kind of ceremony. I don’t think the principal bought it, but you don’t really get to say no to the Chief.” She laughed in remembrance of watching her dad cry and her mom had to keep nudging him to keep it cool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your parents are wonderful, Korra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea I like them a lot,” she said dryly. Earning a huff from Asami. “Come on I’m ready for a nap.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their nap was great, until they woke up to yelling and loudly padding feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naga! No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra sat up in record time, looking groggy but 100% alert. She mumbled shit and hastily got out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dog, Naga. I’ve told you about her, yea?” Asami nodded, not knowing why a dog would be a problem. “Ok, well I’m going to try and keep her off of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami knew that Korra’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a polar bear dog, or rather to normal people, the most fearsome predator in the Southern Tundra, but that’s classic Korra. What Asami wasn’t expecting was how absolutely massive this dog was. It burst through the doors when Korra opened them and she was unceremoniously pushed to the ground, damn near licked to death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naga! I missed you too, girl!” Korra finally could spit out, hugging a petting the massive thing on top of her, and Asami could only stare. Well, in fact, she kind of squeaked at the sight which got the dogs attention, who perked up at her and panted with a dark tongue lolling out to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naga! No!” Was all she heard for a second time before the dog jumped onto the bed and gave Asami the longest, wettest doggy kiss she had ever received. Thankfully enough, she wasn’t attacked like Korra was. She looked at Naga and Naga looked at her with what she could only describe as a broad smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra your kisses have some competition,” Asami declared, giving Naga some scratches behind her ear and getting a bark in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If my daughter kisses like that then I’m surprised you’re still here,” Senna joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom!” Korra groaned as Senna threw a wink at Asami and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oooh</span>
  </em>
  <span> this could be a fun two weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s some light lunch ready if you two want it,” she called as she left the room, calling Naga to trot with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your parents are fun,” Asami gleamed. Korra shot her a pout and Asami bounced up to kiss her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Raava!” She said as she wiped her mouth. “We taste like dog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh and here I was thinking you liked her more than me,” Korra said with hands on her hips, looking positively adorable with her pout and Asami couldn’t help but squeeze her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll always like you best, no competition,” she claimed with a peck on the girl’s nose, who softened immediately. “Though remind me again how you domesticated a wild animal? Or why for that matter? I mean, aren’t there shelters here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found her in a blizzard. She was all alone!” Korra argued. “Her mom had been killed! I couldn’t leave her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was just it, that was Korra right there. Always the first to help, she should have known that her sweet heart would always give in to helping. She kissed those pouting lips again and remembered her original plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok I need to shower before I kiss you again,” she stated before walking back to her suitcase to grab a change of clothes. Walking back with clothes in hand she noticed a blush on Korra’s cheeks. That was new, but she liked it. She smacked another wet kiss to those red cheeks and sauntered into the bathroom, hearing a mumble about ‘being the death of me’ before shutting the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not as though Korra hasn’t waited in their dorms while Asami showered, but this whole situation of sharing a room while at her girlfriend's parents house was a little different, so she would try and do her best to try not to be the death of her very sweet girlfriend. Maybe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they both had showered and headed downstairs, they were surprised to find how hungry they were even just a few hours later. Apparently their nap had reawaken their appetites, and Asami again tried a little bit of everything and loved it all. Hopefully she could get some lessons one of these days from Senna, since she was pretty much useless in the kitchen. Korra had always come to her rescue with cooking so she wasn’t always eating takeout, and now she knew why her girlfriend was an amazing cook. It would be hard not to be when you’re raised with a mother like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door had them all looking confused. “We’re we expecting anyone else today, Ton?” Senna questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He looked just as confused but left the kitchen where they had all been munching on lunch, foregoing the dining table and standing around the island, to open the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiroshi! My dear friend!” Tonraq boomed. All three girls in the kitchen dropped everything and looked at each other with absolute dread in their eyes. He was early, days early, and no one had time to prepare. She hoped to all the fates out there that Tonraq could stall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do?” Asami whispered to Senna, who was looking just as shell shocked as they listened to the two men in the foyer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re early!” Tonraq proclaimed with an audible slap on the man’s shoulder. “I’m happy to see you, but why the change?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t help myself, I was too happy,” he replied jovially and Asami’s heart sank. Her dad was so pure. “I hope I’m not intruding too soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re never intruding, Hiro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men talked some more and the three women couldn’t think of any way out of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we just need to rip the bandaid,” Korra said softly, earning shaky nods from her mom and girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here, ok, Korra?” Her mom said, waiting for a nod and then looking at Asami, who also nodded and stood up. Here goes nothing. Senna walked out into the other room with Asami on her heels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men noticed Senna, Hiroshi lighting up with a smile that fell quickly when he saw his daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami?” He gasped. “My love, what...what is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami winced at the sight of his confused face. “Dad, I’m so sorry but I need you to keep a very open mind for me right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father looked at her, then between Senna and Tonraq. “I don’t understand. Tonraq, what is my daughter doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad please,” Asami soothed, glad that he still looked confused and not mad. “Promise me to keep an open mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Asami. Whatever it is,” he agreed, still concerned but open to ideas if his daughter seemed so adamant. She nodded and turned back to the room which she came from and held out her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say that Hiroshi’s shock was palpable was an understatement when Korra’s dark hand slid into Asami’s pale one, joining everyone in the foyer and looking right at Asami’s father. She watched as the wheels clicked in his head, a mirror image of Asami’s face when she was determined to understand something difficult. He stared at Korra like he had just seen a ghost because, well, he pretty much did. Or so he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mind is open to whoever would like to give me an explanation as to why I’m seeing this beautiful girl in front of me who resembles someone I was told died nearly 15 years ago,” Hiroshi said calmly, but with a tightness in his windpipes. Asami knew that he really was doing his best to remain calm, and was doing much better than she ever expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, Hiroshi,” Senna said sweetly, “it’s a long long explanation and you deserve to be comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can move yet,” he admitted, “so I’d appreciate it if we started the conversation here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Sato I’m so sorry you had to find out like this,” Korra began before anyone could stop her, “but I hope you know that it wasn’t meant to be like this and Asami only just found out recently too and I’ve asked my parents to keep it a secret for so long and before that we couldn’t trust anyone and I couldn’t walk and it was a very bad time for everyone and...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, Korra,” her father interrupted, cutting off her rambling that he knew only too well she could continue for much longer than needed be. It was one of her lesser known nervous ticks, but it’s better to cut her off quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What my daughter is trying to say is that she nearly died, it was too close of a call for any of us to bear.” Tonraq paused, it had been so long but telling the tale was still like ripping open a fresh wound at the thought of losing Korra, his pride and joy. “After Naga had woken up from being tranquilized she was off like a rocket, finding Korra quicker than any search team, and just in the nick of time. They had sedated her, so when the car drove off the cliff she was ejected before it could tumble down and be killed with her kidnappers. That saved her life, but her body was completely broken and exposed to the elements, and it was a harsh winter. Her little body, Hiroshi...” Tonraq paused, remembering how damaged his fierce little girl had looked. “It took weeks for Katara to even get her to wake up, and then months to even be able to feel her feet. Once we knew she would be ok, we wanted to tell you, Hiroshi, we truly did. But then...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yasuko,” Hiroshi whispered knowingly, and Asami walked over to hold on tight to his arm, feeling her loss with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t dare tell you our good news, our lie, when you were going through your own worst time. By the time Korra could walk again, we felt ashamed at ever keeping it from you, and couldn’t find out a way to tell you. Not even when I found out that it was my traitorous brother who tried to kill her could bring me to tell you the truth. The years passed on and as horrible as a decision it was, we were too stupid to do anything about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re damn right it was stupid!” Hiroshi claimed, scaring Asami who still clung to him. “I’m sorry, Asami. It’s just all this time...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine how you must feel, dad,” she cooed, and he gave her a pained smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra, darling,” Hiroshi spoke to her and held out the hand that wasn’t attached to Asami, and she gladly walked forward to grab it. “I’m still in shock, and I have so many questions,” he threw a side-eye at Tonraq who winced, “but I just can’t believe it. I have spent too many days wondering what you would be like, and here you are. You’re so beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Sato,” she replied shyly. He had the same charm his daughter did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t you dare Mr. Sato me, young lady,” he huffed. “It’s Hiroshi,” he finished with a twinkling smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she said with a crooked smile and Asami had to lean over and kiss her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m ready to sit now,” Hiroshi said as he looked at the two girls. “I think I’m missing a lot. But I’d like to speak to Tonraq and Senna alone, please. I hope you girls don’t mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take all the time you need, dad.” Asami gave him a tight hug, and Korra squeezed the hand she was still holding before they all parted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tonraq shut the door to his study behind them all, taking a moment to compose himself before turning to face the wrath of his best friend. It wasn’t wrath he found in those eyes, however, only utter devastation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“15 years,” Hiroshi choked. “15 years almost to the day! I have thought of her, of you two every day since I found out. She was a daughter to me too!” He slumped down into a chair, unable to hold himself up now. Senna quickly got him some water and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how much pain it caused me to hold my wife as she sobbed for you?” He was starting to get angry, he balled his fist as he remembered those long nights. “How my daughter had to learn about death all too soon. How she would scream for Korra, not understanding why we couldn’t go see her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiro we have no way of explaining how stupid we are for the decision,” Tonraq tried, angry at himself too but knowing there wasn’t a way to change their choice. “Her little body, Hiro. I have never been so scared in my entire life. It was close, way too close and she barely held on. It’s no excuse, but we couldn’t cope with anything at the time. And then what happened with Yasuko...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My wife,” Hiroshi lamented. “Yasuko never got to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s also not true,” Senna chimed, watching sadly as Hiroshi whipped his head towards her. “I called her the night before...before she died. Korra had just been able to move her legs. She was going to tell you when you got home, but never got the chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked so forlorn, torn between being happy that his wife had known but also brought back to the devastation of his loss. He broke into wracking sobs, thinking about his late wife and the pain that he’s been through for far too long. Senna hugged him tightly, thankful that he didn’t push away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonraq got onto his knees in front of his friend and bowed his head in respect. “We don’t deserve your forgiveness of the pain we have caused you, my friend. But I humbly ask that you allow us to try and rekindle the relationship we had once before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiroshi sat up and stared in awe. It wasn’t everyday you had the Chief of a Nation bowing, submitting himself to you. It was a tense but tender moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami told me to keep an open mind,” he mused, thinking about his daughter. “I will do that. You are not forgiven yet, and my feelings will linger for some time, but you have always been and will always be my brother, Tonraq.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rose out of the chair and waited for the Chief to stand up, then embraced him in a loving hug that was far overdo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiroshi pulled back and held his hand out to Senna who grabbed it eagerly. “I just wish Yasuko was here to see our girls all grown up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She would be so proud of Asami, Hiro,” Senna cooed. “So proud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded his head. His daughter was the light of his life, all he had ever wanted was for her to be happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems as though fate brought our girls together again,” he continued. “Like it was always meant to be for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could say that again,” Tonraq chuckled. “Shall we go find those two? Stay for dinner, Hiroshi? I’m sure you have a hotel but you’re always welcome here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll agree to dinner but I think it’ll be best to go to my hotel. I need some time to think. I also want to speak to them on my own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Senna said with a smile as she pulled the two men into a hug before they left the study to find their girls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think they’re going to talk about?” Asami asked a while later. It had been close to an hour since the group parted ways, the girls heading to the kitchen to clean up while the parents went into Tonraq’s study.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Korra replied thoughtfully, “but I feel like your dad held it together pretty well for us. It’s probably not going as smoothly in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think a few days would have mattered in terms of being prepared to tell him.” She was heartbroken for him, really, to have to live for so long with thinking that Korra was dead. She hoped to all spirits out there that in time he will be ok, and grow the bond he originally had with this family back again. Korra hummed in reply, wrapping Asami up in a swaying hug that calmed her heart down quicker than anyone had been able to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometime later they heard the click of a door opening and they went back into the foyer to meet with the parents again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how is everyone?” Korra asked to the room, seeing that the three older adults looked tense but not furious. Hiroshi softened at hearing her ask and seeing her hand linked with his daughters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll take some time,” he began somewhat begrudgingly, “but I think we’ve talked it all out. But enough of that, I think the two of you have some things to tell me, hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll go start making dinner,” Senna said as she grabbed her husband and dragged him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra led Asami and Hiroshi back into the lounge room, fire still going but not blazing like earlier. She took a moment to get it raging again before she joined the other two, not cuddling Asami as tightly as she had earlier but still sticking close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how long have you two been together?” He questioned off the bat. Like father like daughter, Korra thought with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only a couple of weeks,” Korra replied before Asami could. “But I liked her from the moment I saw her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sap, don’t forget how you didn’t like me so much the second time you saw me.” Asami gave her a cocked eyebrow, basically saying she wasn’t going to be able to get out of that one yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok fine, I judged her when I saw the people moving her in, but that didn’t mean I didn’t think you were pretty!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just prissy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Korra continued, wanting to get to the cute and gooey parts. “We’re dorm neighbors, literally right next to each other, and we had some of the same classes. Basically we were destined to be best friends at least.” Korra looked over and gave her a winning smile, literal fire from the fireplace dancing in those beautiful eyes she loves so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which was actually two best friends silently pining after each other for a year,” Asami quipped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until I finally got the guts to kiss her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were drunk, Korra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I still did it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then you ran away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok yea you win.” Korra agreed with a pout, and Hiroshi laughed heartily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two haven’t changed a bit!” He said with a loving smile, looking so content at the two of them, as though all the pieces of the puzzle finally fit together. “Always circling around each other, ever since you were little. It’s amazing how it’s all worked out.” He stood up and reached for them both, and he pulled them up into a tight hug. It wasn’t like hugging Korra’s dad, who was like hugging a bear, but Hiroshi was just as nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” he said as he pulled back. “Let’s go bug your parents some more.” And Korra couldn’t help but laugh. Unassuming, just like his daughter, they seemed to be fiends for a little trouble-making, and she loved it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once dinner was done, Hiroshi claiming again and again how much he misses Senna’s cooking, they retreated back to the lounge room for a nightcap. Hiroshi had a hotel room in town, so he wasn’t too worried about the late night drive, even though Tonraq offered a guest room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a drive I haven’t done before, my friend,” he smiled as he took a sip from the Southern Whiskey. It was a rare but delicious liquor, and Hiroshi hummed at the taste. Southerners really knew their stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonraq poured a glass each for Korra and Asami as well, knowing that they were safe to drink here. The legal drinking age was 18, yes, but Asami had never had this stuff before, and it was...different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra took a testing sip, knowing she would have to acclimate herself to it once more, but watched in horror as Asami took a larger gulp, thinking it would be like a regular whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took it like a champ initially, but once she swallowed she started coughing and wheezing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh spirits, Asami!” Korra tried as she set her own glass down and gave gentle smacks to the girl’s back. “I forgot to warn you. This stuff is a little rough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s putting it lightly,” Senna said knowingly, taking a practiced drink of her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man, day one in the Southern Water Tribe and I nearly kill my girlfriend.” Korra sighed, rubbing circles on Asami’s back, who had recovered and went to gingerly take another sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean your wife?” Senna piped up again, and Asami really choked this time. Korra caught the cup that dropped from her girlfriend’s hand and went back to rubbing circles on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Korra all but squealed and looked around at the three adults who were roaring in laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering who would bring that up,” Hiroshi said as he wiped a tear away, still giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys...” Korra pleaded, looking at Asami who had recovered once again and was looking just as shocked and confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh boy, I can’t believe we get to tell them this!” Tonraq said, positively giddy, and the two girls shared a troubled look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just say that the two of you were very,” Senna paused for the right word, “determined little girls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understatement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave her husband another pointed look, but continued. “I was attempting to brush Korra’s hair one night, when you saw my betrothal necklace, Asami.” She smiled as she touched the blue and white piece that adorned her neck, moving the top of her shirt a little to show it better. “When I told you that it was how Tonraq asked me to marry him, of course you needed to know what marriage was. So your mother and I explained, in the only proper way to explain to two 4-year old girls, that marriage was when two people loved each other very much and wanted to be together forever. Well you and Korra looked at each other, and decided that as best friends in the whole wide world, that you wanted to be together forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Raava,” Korra groaned, dropping her head into her hands in unbearable embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami only chuckled. “I think it’s cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it was,” Senna continued. “We tried to talk you two out of it, but somehow you found your way into Tonraq’s study and got a book about Tribe traditions and read about how to make a betrothal necklace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami’s been able to read since she was three,” Hiroshi said as he could feel the question that was about to fall from Korra’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, the genius,” Korra said with a proud smile. Asami’s intelligence was hot, but reading that young was kind of a shock. The girl just shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the two of you took it upon yourselves to make necklaces out of random things around the house,” Tonraq chimed in, remembering how he woke up to plastic toys and bed sheets scattered down the halls. “When we woke up, you two had already set up a makeshift ceremony, and Korra stated loudly that ‘we’re getting married and there’s nothing you can do about it!’” He mocked her little voice and put his fists on his side, looking completely ridiculous but Senna and Hiroshi howled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We couldn’t let all the hard work go to waste, so we gave in,” Hiroshi said this time with a soft smile. “You two said that the book told you that men give the women the necklace, but didn’t have anything about girl best friends, so you each made each other one. It was a quick ceremony, Korra made her dad get up and officiate since he was the Chief, and that was it, really. You’re married!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra and Asami looked at each other, stunned. Asami broke first, giggling wildly. “‘We’re getting married and you gotta deal with it!’ Really, Korra?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was an intense child! I’ve told you this,” she pouted. “When my mind is made up then it’s made up. Can’t complain at little me’s choice in a wife though.” She huffed on her nails and rubbed them on her shirt, looking proud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise,” Asami countered with a wink and suddenly Korra was flustered again. Too much too soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok but all joking aside, we’re not really married, right?” Korra looked to her dad. “Marriage between 4 year olds can’t be legally binding...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I am the Chief, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You saying you don’t want to be married to me?” Asami said in mock offense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok,” Senna soothed, seeing that her daughter was starting to become distressed. It was supposed to be a cute story. “No, sweetie, you’re not married. Chief or not, it was not a traditional ceremony and legal marrying age in the Tribes is 16.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“16 is still too young,” she huffed. “You should change that, dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Senna called as she came back into the room. Korra hadn’t noticed her leave but she must have known exactly what she was looking for because she hadn’t been gone long. “A photo from your wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there they were, two tiny dorks with beaming smiles, dressed in the best clothes they could find. Asami looked exactly the same, just miniature, and Korra cooed at the sight. They held hands and stood proud, flanked by both sets of parents who were still in their pajamas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You demanded we document the moment in exactly what we were wearing,” Hiroshi said with a nudge to his daughter, eyes landing on his sweet wife. He missed her so much he still ached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We really were ridiculous, weren’t we?” Asami said with a soft smile, looking at her mom and being silently happy that she at least got to see her daughter get married once, even if it was fake. It was enough for her. Korra could sense that there was more to what she was saying and laced their hands together, giving her a knowing squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senna had grabbed a few more photos that they had of the two girls together from when they were little and the five of them passed them around, happy in reminiscing of the old times. She had gotten to see the photo her dad had told her about, with her and Korra riding on Naga’s back and she wondered how they were ever controlled as children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami had stared longingly at one candid photo, Yasuko and Senna with both of their daughters on their laps and laughing at the girls who were sticking their tongues out at each other. It was sweet, and over all too soon, there really not being that many pictures of them together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe it’s time for me to head back,” Hiroshi stated once he got enough of the pictures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure we can’t keep you here for the night?” Senna asked once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be more than fine, thank you though. Girls?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami got up to hug her father goodbye and Korra was right behind her. He took another long look at Korra and wrapped her into a hug as well, taking his leave then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all said goodnight and shuffled to their own rooms, the girls changing and getting ready for the night without the nerves from earlier, and finally slipped into bed together. Asami cuddled up into Korra’s warm embrace, and they lay there quietly for a while until Korra thought Asami was asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss her.” She whispered into the night. Korra knew that it was still hard for her girlfriend to talk about her mom, and she never pushed. So she waited, just holding Asami tighter, letting her know she was listening. “I’m ok, I just couldn’t help but think earlier that even if it wasn’t real, that my mom still got to see me get married once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra held on tight, wishing she could ease her pain somehow, but she could only think to be there for her whenever she needed to be. She was proud of how strong her girlfriend was though. “She was so beautiful, Asami. Just like you.” Korra had never seen a photo of Yasuko until tonight, and not that Hiroshi wasn’t a handsome man, but his wife was an absolute 10/10, just like their daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flatterer,” Asami laughed in a yawn. “I’m happy I have you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fell asleep soon enough, tired from all of the activities that the day had brought, and were completely content together. Two weeks. They had two weeks of this, of being completely unbothered by responsibilities, of having each other. They were going to take advantage of every second of it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Korra woke a little later that night, or early morning she wasn’t sure, but didn’t feel Asami wrapped around her anymore. In fact, as she rubbed her hand across the bed, still not opening her eyes, she couldn’t feel Asami at all. With the crack of one eye, she could see soft light flitting across her ceiling and looked immediately toward the large windows that overlooked the back of the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s where she found Asami, wrapped in a robe and watching in awe as the Southern Auroras danced across the night sky. Korra got up and padded towards the girl in the window. She hugged her from behind, wrapping her hands expertly around that beautiful waist and resting her chin on the taller girl’s shoulder. They didn’t speak, just enjoying the show together and swaying slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen them in person before,” Asami finally said in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra hummed and kissed her cheek before planting herself back on the girl’s shoulder. “They happen around the time of the Winter Solstice, both in the North and South. It’s a Tribe folklore, but we say that this is a time where the Spirit World and Mortal World’s lines start to get fuzzy, so all of these lights are actually spirits in the sky, saying hello.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s the point of the Spirit Festival? To honor the Spirits on their journey through our world?” Asami replied thoughtfully and Korra smiled brightly. Of course her brilliant girlfriend had done her research before joining Korra in the South.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right,” she said with another kiss, and they swayed with the lights a little more. There was something about the greens, blues and yellows that made Asami’s usual perfect skin look absolutely edible, so Korra indulged. She pushed the silky black hair over one shoulder and planted a soft kiss at the base of Asami’s neck, moving back to the side to trail light, wet kissed along the exposed parts of her shoulder and up to the back of her ear, then moved her hair and did the same on the other side. By the time Korra got to the little dip in her neck, Asami tilted her head to allow for more access, shivering when Korra pressed a hot kiss to her pulse point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cold?” Korra questioned in a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Asami replied as she turned around and looked over her girlfriend. Her breath caught in her throat at how beautiful she looked, dark skin glowing in the light of the Auroras, blue eyes dancing with green and yellow. She had never seen anything look so divine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They met in a slow, but demanding kiss, pulling each other impossibly closer. Asami threaded her hands into her girlfriend’s hair and Korra squeezed firm fingers on her hips. She couldn’t take it anymore when Korra flicked her tongue across her lips, and Asami started to push her back towards the bed. After the third push, Korra broke off from the kiss and scooped her hands under Asami’s ass, lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got the message, finally?” Asami teased as she was lowered gracefully onto her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra trailed light kisses down Asami’s jaw, making the girl quiver slightly. “My mind was a little elsewhere.” She sucked on that sweet spot between collarbone and neck, yelping when Asami wrapped a leg under her own and flipped their positions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look her girlfriend was giving her as she straddled Korra’s lap made her breath catch in her throat. In the dancing light of the Auroras that gently illuminated the room, Asami looked otherworldly. The green eyes that Korra found herself lost in constantly had taken on a hungry and demanding but more tender look to them that she had ever seen. Lifting up slightly, she obliged when Asami made to take off her shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so perfect, Korra,” she groaned as light fingers traced over the tan girl’s bare, toned stomach, flitting up the sides and coming up to cup the incredible boobs laid before her. She could feel Korra taking deeper breaths and looked into her eyes. “Is this ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok. It’s all ok,” she panted, grabbing Asami’s hips, needing something to hold onto. “Asami, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami sat back and removed her robe and then her sleep shirt. She smirked with pride as Korra’s eyes raked hungrily over her bare chest, and the tan girl was caught breathless again. “Asami,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need, Korra?” They locked eyes and she nearly lost it right then and there at the softest, most pleading look her girlfriend had ever given her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, please. Only you.” And Asami hummed in reply, swooping down and kissing Korra hard. She relished in the feel of the hot body beneath her, their entire naked torsos melting together and causing them both to groan at the connection. She broke the kiss, leaving a gentle peck on the tip of Korra’s nose before trailing her jawline again and dipping back into her neck. She could feel the girl’s fingers tighten on her hips, so she rolled them down into the lap they were rested on to test the friction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra </span>
  <em>
    <span>whimpered</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami came back up to drop a few more kisses on those beautifully parted lips, then began her descent. She gave a few good licks and sucks to firm nipples, but Korra didn’t seem to have much of a reaction to them, so she moved on. For her own benefit, she lavished the perfect, toned stomach beneath her, scratching lightly up and down the sides of the tanned and utterly mesmerizing torso, until they reached the band of Korra’s pants. She paused and looked up to find those blue eyes already on her, who nodded at the silent question. They kept eye contact as Asami pulled her pants down and threw them off the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still ok?” She asked again, making sure Korra stayed comfortable with everything she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than ok.” She replied with a nod, lifting herself up on an elbow to watch as Asami backed up more and lifted her leg. She placed soft kisses on the ball of Korra’s ankle, rising slowly and pressing harder the higher she got up the girl’s dark thigh. Before she reached the spot she ached to be, Asami moved to the other leg and repeated her ascent, but this time she made it to her destination and didn’t hesitate to lick a hot tongue up those beautiful folds, hearing Korra hiss while she hummed in satisfaction at the taste. She gave a few more broad strokes before swirling around the girl’s clit, sucking it gently. She smiled and hummed again when Korra muttered “oh, fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept up her ministrations, licking and sucking, while also dipping her tongue inside her beautiful girlfriend. She had waited so long for this and she was going to enjoy every moment of it. Keeping her eyes on Korra, loving the show of emotions on that perfect face, she wrapped one arm around the girl’s thigh and planted a firm hand on her stomach to keep her in place. Her other hand scratched down the side of Korra’s stomach again and came to tease her entrance, Asami’s tongue never ceasing. She asked again with her eyes, and Korra nodded breathlessly before laying back down on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She eased in with one finger, trying out some motions but quickly slipped another in, thrusting lightly before curling and hitting that sweet spot which made Korra gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good, Asami. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was all she needed. She increased her pace, thrusting harder and keeping light ministrations on the folds above, but she wasn’t ready for it to be over yet. Korra began rocking her hips to the rhythm of Asami’s hand and she held her down with the hand on her stomach, slowing down her thrusts and making the girl whimper again. She did this once more before finding that perfect speed again, allowing Korra to rock with her thrusts once more. Her tongue kept a perfect pattern of strokes on the girl’s clit and Asami knew it was time, her girlfriends breathing beginning to falter until suddenly everything clenched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Korra, loud, fiery, aggressive Korra came so beautifully around Asami’s fingers. Her back arched off the bed slightly, head thrown back and her neck was pulsing with her raging heartbeat. A single squeak of breath being pushed out with the force of her orgasm was the only sound she made. Asami eased her tongue, fingers staying pressed on that spot to hold constant pressure while the waves of her girlfriend’s orgasm rolled through her. She laid her head on Korra’s thigh while she waited for her to come back to earth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami,” she whispered, reaching a hand out but keeping her eyes closed. Asami eased her fingers out of Korra, who opened her eyes at the loss, but latched onto the green ones above her and groaned when she saw Asami stick the two fingers into her mouth to suck them clean. “Oh spirits. You’re going to be the death of me.” She said with a content smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Death by sex, what a way to go.” Asami straddled Korra’s hips and took in the form below her. With a thin layer of sweat, that beautiful face and body looked more free and content than she’d ever seen her. “Also, you weren’t kidding then when you said you didn’t wear underwear?” It hadn’t been lost on Asami when she pulled Korra’s pants off that there definitely were only pants, bringing her back to a joke from so long ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra laughed brightly, finally coming back to herself after the aftershocks of her orgasm. “I actually do, I just don’t wear them to bed.” She smiled softly, currently happy to just look upon the perfection that sat above her. “What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami smirked and stood up between Korra’s legs, teetering slightly at the dip in the mattress, but shimmied nonetheless out of her sweats to reveal a cute little pair of boy shorts. Korra pushed herself up to rest against the headboard of her bed and watched as Asami threw her pants off the side of the bed to join the pair that were already there. “I usually wear only these and a shirt to bed, but it’s a little cold for that here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra nodded but was distracted by the long, creamy legs in front of her that she needed to touch. Asami, observant as ever, could see the look in her girlfriend’s eyes and stepped forward until Korra could reach her. Sitting forward, she pressed hard, hot hands up the back of Asami’s calves and came to rest them on the back of her thighs, squeezing softly. She pressed hot kisses to the tops and insides of the thighs that she could reach, and moved her hands up to the seam of Asami’s boy shorts, looking up for permission, which she got eagerly. She held Asami’s legs as she stepped out, and let the last vestige of clothing join the rest on the floor. She patted her thighs, inviting her girlfriend to sit in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” Korra said softly when Asami was finally down to her level once more. She wrapped her arms around the girl’s slim stomach and brought her close, shivering at the feel of their completely naked bodies flush together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” She replied, wrapping arms loosely around Korra’s neck, scratching softly at the base of her neck, earning another shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I told you lately that you’re amazing?” Korra asked as she rubbed her hands lightly up and down her girlfriend’s soft back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could stand to hear it more,” she replied with a smirk, goosebumps rising from the soft touch on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra searched her face for a moment before giving her a soft smile full of adoration. “You’re so beautiful, Asami. I don’t know how I got so lucky to have you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the lucky one,” Asami bantered. “Have you seen yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra rolled her eyes without any hint of annoyance, but leaned in to catch those perfect lips and kiss Asami absolutely stupid. It started slow but soon turned hot and demanding. Asami threaded her hand into the hair at the nape of Korra’s neck and pulled it back, giving her free reign at that delicious neck. Korra moved her hands under Asami’s thighs and scooted her back in her lap just enough to get some space between their bodies, and Asami leaned back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Korra’s turn to dive into Asami’s neck, but she was much gentler. She licked, bit, and blew on a few spots that she knew would make the girl in her lap squirm, but moved on as she dipped down and sucked a nipple into her mouth, hearing Asami sigh in pleasure. Once she felt as though her tongue had worked enough on one, she moved to the other nipple to give it the same treatment, while ghosting a hand down the soft, but toned stomach. She pulled back as her hand descended further and she didn’t even need to ask, Asami was already nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid two fingers through her girlfriend’s folds and moaned at how wet she already was. She ran her fingers up and down the length, circling her clit gently a few times which made Asami buck into her hand. She eased one finger in but paused when Asami shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two, I’m more than ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra groaned at the husky voice that came out of her girlfriend and gladly obliged, sinking two fingers easily into Asami, relishing in the tightness that surrounded her. She set a leisurely pace, thrusting and eventually curling her fingers. She of course thought Asami was beautiful, but in this moment with the soft light dancing across their bodies, soft moans filling the room as she rode Korra’s fingers in a steady rhythm, she was the most transcendent thing she’s ever seen. Korra almost came at the sight alone, her heart squeezing at the thought of them finally connecting like this and in such a mesmerizing way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tightened the hold she had on Asami’s waist and increased her pace, sensing that the girl was close. It seemed to be the right plan, as she heard Asami’s breath catch momentarily but rocked harder into her hand. Only a few more thrusts and the girl’s rhythm faltered, moaning out ‘oh fuck,’ as her head dropped onto Korra’s shoulder. Korra held her right through her orgasm, sliding her fingers out and wiping them on her stomach before wrapping Asami up in a tight embrace, shoving her own face into that delicious neck and smelling the sweaty sex mixture that rested there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Asami muffled breathlessly, still coming down from her high, breathing in everything that is Korra and sex. “Have I told you lately that you’re amazing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra huffed a laugh at hearing her own words back at her and began rubbing circles on Asami’s back, smiling brightly when the girl leaned back to face each other. She winked. “I could stand to hear it more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laughed loudly together, thankful that Korra’s room was far away from her parents so they didn’t have to worry about the noise. They spent the next couple of hours going back and forth, tasting and exploring each other’s bodies while the sky danced around them. Eventually, once they had completely exhausted themselves, they fell asleep in a puddle of happy and satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asami woke first in the bright morning light that gleamed off the endless expanse of white snow. They had left the curtains open last night after watching the Auroras, and Asami almost regretted it as she rolled over to look at the offending window. She rolled into the sleeping form of Korra, however, who was breathing softly and lying on her stomach which gave Asami a clear view of the girl’s entire, naked back. She lifted herself up on an elbow to get a better view while she slid light fingers over rippling muscles. Every inch of dark skin was shaped perfectly, and she traced the lines of every dip of flesh, noted every scar that stood in lighter color. She traced the tattoo again, getting lost in its beauty and being thankful that she finally got to see it after all her months of wondering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoying yourself?” She hadn’t noticed Korra waking up, and jumped a little at the groggy voice, but smiled anyway and went back to where she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, actually,” she replied, swooping down to press a good morning kiss to slightly chapped lips. “Why Raava?” She asked, having been curious but never really having the opportunity to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra smiled knowingly and sat up with a stretch, turning so Asami could get a better look at it. “Above the symbol of which Tribe you’re from, each person has a choice of how they can personalize their tattoo to themselves. Some don’t, opting to have just the symbol and their family lines. Some people wait until they're much older to personalize theirs, like my dad. My mom didn’t get her tattoo until she married my dad.” She paused to rub a hand over her shoulder, knowing exactly where the spirit was on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Tribes are very connected to the spirits, and so traditionally as you grow up you kind of....connect with a certain spirit and allow them to guide you on your path through life. I chose Raava because what I went through...all of the things that have happened to me could have destroyed my soul, but her light guided me through every dark day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra turned when she heard Asami sniffle. “Hey, Asami, it’s ok!” She said gently as she wrapped her in a soft hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami huffed out a watery laugh and wiped her eye. “I know it’s just so beautiful and I couldn’t imagine not having you here. I can’t imagine not having you with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra squeezed tighter. “Well I don’t plan on going anywhere, Sams. You’re kinda stuck with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that,” she replied with a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat for a little bit longer together but decided it was best to start their day before Korra’s parents came looking for them. They took showers and headed downstairs, dropping their sweaty bed sheets off at the laundry room before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. They each got a bowl of cereal, not being treated to another full meal today, when Tonraq and Senna joined them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonraq regarded the two girls and smiled wide. “Good morning! You two look happy.” He gave them a wink and nudged his wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls looked at each other, blushes rising to their cheeks and they shrugged. “We are.” They replied in unison, going back to their cereal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just use protection, dears,” Senna said serenely as she opened the fridge and grabbed some juice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra coughed, almost choking on her cereal. “Oh spirits we are not having this conversation right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, Senna!” Tonraq said trying to act affronted, “they’re married women and don’t need lessons on safe sex!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra groaned as she dropped her head onto the counter. She should have known they would be all too eager to embarrass her in front of Asami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear, I think we’ve broken her,” Senna said as she looked over her slumped daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep! Yes definitely broken,” Korra said as she jumped up and rinsed out her bowl. “I think I’m going to take Asami into town today so don’t expect us until after lunch!” She left without even grabbing her girlfriend, who was still in the kitchen and looking just as shocked as her parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that was fun,” she laughed as she got up and rinsed out her bowl. “She’s easy to fluster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh we take great pride in working her up,” Tonraq said cheerfully, and Asami knows that she’ll fit right in with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I better go find her. Do you guys need anything from town?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re ok, sweetie, but thank you.” Senna said with a charming smile. “You two go have fun and be safe!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra was already dressed and heading out of her room by the time she got upstairs. She told Asami to dress warm and she would meet her at the car, and by the time she had shuffled herself into the warmed up vehicle, she was worried that Korra was upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok?” She asked lightly as they trundled slowly down the icy road, breaking the small bout of silence that had fallen over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra sighed and glanced over at her and Asami was glad to see a hint of a smile. “Yea I’m ok. I’m sorry about leaving you in there earlier but I know that they can rile me up and I was having a nice morning.” She smiled much more fondly now and reached out to wrap a few fingers around Asami’s. “I swear I’m ok, just sometimes I run to clear my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami laughed. “Yea I know that one all too well,” she gleamed, letting the tan hand go so Korra could steer properly in the weather, then laughed again at the cute pout her girlfriend threw her. “Focus on the road, Korra.” And they lapsed back into companionable silence, listening to whatever song shuffled on Korra’s phone and the snow crunching beneath the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami glanced over at Korra as they approached town and noticed the girl’s lopsided grin. “What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night,” Korra smirked, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They hadn’t had a chance to talk about it yet and she was suddenly surprised it hadn’t come up earlier in their 30 minute drive. “It was just...wow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like wow,” Asami nodded in agreement, “but I was thinking more like...incredible? Amazing? Best sex I’ve ever had?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra threw her a cocky grin, that one she loved the most as it was pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>Korra</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She reached out to grab Asami’s hand again as she parked in front of a store and her expression changed from cocky to endearing. “Me too,” she said sweetly as she leaned over and brought their lips together in a tender but quick kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked town together, circling back to drop off some of their purchases and a layer of jackets that had become unnecessary in the afternoon sunlight. Not that it wasn’t cold, but walking in and out of shops had them feeling uncomfortably warm in their garb so they decided it best to just deal with the chill and cuddle for warmth as they meandered through the streets. Christmas was never really a big thing for Asami after her mother died, it being just her and her dad after all. They celebrated, of course, but it was nothing spectacular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra’s family, however, took great pride in the celebration. The tan girl had explained after they made their arrangements for the trip about her family’s tradition. They waited until after they honored the spirits during the Spirits Festival on the day of the Winter Solstice before starting their Christmas tradition. The day after the Festival, Korra and her mom would begin baking Tribe pastries while her dad would go and cut down a tree in some random forest in the tundra. Then together, over the few days before Christmas, they would eat and decorate together before culminating the festivities with gifts to each other and a family dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Asami it sounded wonderful, and she had eagerly planned out a number of gifts for Korra before they flew South. She had lamented, however, as they walked through town that she hadn’t gotten anything for Korra’s parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Asami, really,” Korra laughed. “You don’t need to get them anything. To be honest I struggle every year.” She rubbed the back of her neck and pouted. “I mean, what on earth do you buy the Chief? They already have everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami hummed, not to be deterred from her plans, when they walked by a particular shop that caught her eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. “Korra, you have a computer and printer at home right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeaa?” She questioned, confused when Asami smiled and kissed her cheek but began pushing her down the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay out here, I’ll be back in a minute.” And Asami dipped into the paper supply store behind them, only adding to Korra’s confusion. She obliged nonetheless, trusting her girlfriend to do what she wanted. Tilting her head back to face the sun, she let her mind go blank as she felt the elements surround her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air was icy, and a soft wind prickled at her bare cheeks, but she could feel the heat from the sun and she smiled. As much as she loved the freedom she was allowed in Republic City, the South was her home and where her body felt rooted in. It wasn’t where she wanted to stay permanently, but she couldn’t help but feel the tug at her heart when she was back in the cold embrace of the frozen tundra she was raised in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chiming bell of an opening door broke her out of her silent reverie and she looked towards the sound. Asami smiled brightly as she walked out, a couple more bags in hand, and Korra felt another tug in her heart at the sight, blinking as she realized deep down that she would go wherever Asami was. It scared her, initially, but the bright smile on her girlfriend’s face took away that fear almost as quickly as it arose. There was no rush, she had learned in her life, to try and hurry something that was inevitable. Asami, as she had concluded, was inevitable, and she would be happy no matter where this journey took them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Asami mused, noting the fact that Korra had been off in her own little world when she walked out of the shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” she replied, “want to hit up that coffee shop before we head back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got hot drinks and scones for the ride home, deciding it would be best to begin the drive before the sun started to set. With pink, frozen cheeks they smiled and chatted about the day, the journey passing quickly until they were suddenly back at the house. They lugged everything inside, Asami ducking slightly in embarrassment at just how much she bought, but Korra looked proud as she carried it all in in one trip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excusing herself to go change, Asami hurried upstairs to set her plans in motion. She sent a mass text to all of their close friends, smiling when she almost immediately got a flurry of responses. She put her phone down and changed then headed back to everyone else.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day of the Spirit Festival came and this time it was Asami’s turn to be slowly awakened by light fingertips skirting across her naked back. She peaked through the eye that wasn’t planted firmly in a soft pillow, and watched as Korra traced slow lines on her skin, looking dreamy and utterly content.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoying yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra’s fingers faulted for only a second but continued on as she smiled down at the sleepy form below her. “I am, actually. Sorry if I woke you.” She swept some errant hair off Asami’s forehead and leaned down to kiss her temple once, and then again for good measure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed and raised herself up a little to get a better look. Korra was propped up on her elbow, entire front completely naked and flexed from supporting her weight. She resembled a marble statue of a goddess, but Asami deemed she looked better than that. “No need to say sorry when I get to wake up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She said as she gestured to her girlfriend’s naked body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra pushed herself up, coming to rest on her knees and flexed her arms proudly. “Yea? You like what you see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a dork,” Asami laughed, pushing at the girl’s flexed stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this dork is going to take a shower,” she said as she got up and slowly stretched, twisting and giving Asami an entire show. “I’d invite you to join, but you look oh so comfortable.” She sauntered away, swinging her luscious ass before turning to throw a wink at the girl still in bed and walked into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took no time for Asami to join her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they made their way downstairs to help prepare breakfast, Tonraq and Hiroshi already having gone out that morning to get supplies for the day. Senna gave them, well mainly Asami, instructions on how to prepare different dishes and they spent the morning enjoying a girls day together. Mid afternoon came with the return of the dads, and they all packed up for the festival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra always took a separate vehicle as she stopped to grab Katara on the way and would spend the festival with her. Asami loved the older woman immediately, who had the quickest wit of any lady she knew of that age. She was regaled with stories of her and her brother traveling the world when they were kids, meeting a boy who would eventually become her husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Spirit Festival was beautiful. They reached the grounds as the sun slipped behind white mountains, watching as the lights of all the booths flickered on in invitation to come chat. There were painters, and story-tellers, and endless booths of traditional Tribe food that Asami wanted to stop and taste every one of them. They caught sight every now and then of their parents, who had stayed together, walking around and speaking with other festival-goers. It was easy to forget that Tonraq was the Chief when they were at home, but watching him converse with people it became clear that he was a beloved leader.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some booths had games for the kids to keep them entertained and the two girls spent an unnecessary amount of time battling each other in different games. Katara called them away from their last game, saying it was almost time, and Asami reigned victorious. Korra bowed, pouting but inwardly loving the look on her girlfriend’s face of being a winner, and they walked on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra led both Asami and Katara, arm in arm, to the longest booth that was beginning to crowd. “You choose an offering for the spirits, as a way to help them along their journey through our world,” Katara told her when she saw the look of curiosity on Asami’s face. “Some people make their own, but there is usually something you can find here. If you have someone you love who moved on, it's best to find something that reminds you of them and will help you connect.” Katara squeezed her arm with a firm hand, surprising Asami again with her age, but she just nodded and looked around on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The table was laden with brick-a-brack of all sorts, which to anyone who didn’t know what was going on it might look like the innards of a forgotten junk drawer. Everyone around them seemed pleased, however, and one by one, items were grabbed and taken away for their offering. Asami felt a hot hand slide into her own as her eyes searched, almost fearful that she wouldn’t find something good enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about this?” Korra asked as she held an object with her other hand. It was a tiny painters easel, a miniature replica carved out of what looked like petrified whale bone and Asami swooned. She had mentioned it once, </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>, offhandedly that her mother had been an amazing artist, and Korra remembered. She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment with being overwhelmed by Korra’s ability to cherish even the smallest moment. Her girlfriend smiled brightly and offered an elbow to take as she led them both towards a raging fire pit on the outskirts of the festival grounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say a little prayer or anything you want into your totem and throw it into the fire” Korra whispered into her ear as they found a place among the people already at the fire pit. “The Fire is sacred and allows the messages to be sent up into the spirits and the lights are them speaking back to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra pulled out her own totem from her pocket, and wrapped it in her hands, whispering softly onto it before throwing it fully into the fire. Asami didn’t see what it was, but clearly if Korra had wanted to show her she would have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took her own totem and mirrored what her girlfriend had done, cupping it into her hands and whispered loving words to her mom. She took a little longer than other people, she noticed, but it mattered not. A tear fell from her eye by the time she was finished, and gave the totem a kiss before hurling it into the fire. The second it hit, the sky exploded with color.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone gasped and cheered at the greens, blues and yellows that rippled through the sky and they took moments to themselves to look up in wonder. Asami looked up and watched before closing her eyes and letting the hope of her mother’s spirit receiving her message fill her heart. When she opened her eyes and looked back down, Korra was already staring at her with that content look in her eyes again and it made Asami’s knees weak. They ended the festival together with a soft kiss, and Korra reckoned it had been her best one yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami had left earlier in the morning with both of the dads to join them in cutting down the Christmas tree. She was excited to put her hands to use, as well as getting to hang out with both men and bond with them more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra rose not too long after she had left, knowing full well that her mom would come in and jump on her at any given time, so she sleepily trudged her way through the house and found the kitchen empty. She smirked at the thought of getting her morning started before her mom, and set to make them some coffee before they began their day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, Princess Korra of the Southern Water Tribe I don’t think I’ve ever seen you awake and ready for this day before me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sheesh mom you haven’t called me that in years,” Korra laughed as she handed her mom a cup of coffee and kissed her cheek. She was excited to spend the majority of the day alone with her. They had some rough years when she was a teen, but she loved her mom so much and she hated not being able to see her that often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senna wrapped her in a lazy hug and hummed. “Darling with hair like that no one would ever think you’re a princess anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra caught her reflection in the glass of the window. It was her average morning hair, stuck in loops and different angles, not yet pulled back into her usual ponytail. She shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They drank their coffee and nibbled on leftovers from breakfast the day before, chatting amiably as they began their baking session and worked seamlessly together. Senna slid a few trays into the oven before rounding on Korra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooo,” she began. “Asami.” Korra gave her a goofy grin that was answer enough. “Oh, honey, you got it bad for her, don’t you?” She said with pure love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s incredible, mom,” Korra gloated. “As if the fact that she’s the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen, she’s smart and funny and kind!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She sounds wonderful, sweetie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is,” Korra said with a smile, but it dropped slowly. “I’m kind of scared though, mom. This feeling, like I never want to be without her. I mean...” she rubbed the back of her neck and closed her eyes for a moment, knowing her mom would give her all the time she needed. “I was up so early because she was already gone. Four nights of sleeping in the same bed and suddenly I can’t sleep without her there? It terrifies me. She’s all I want, but what if she doesn’t feel the same?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senna walked over to stand in front of her daughter and put her hands on her shoulders. “Oh sweetheart, I know it’s scary but would you go about this any other way? Would you let fear change your actions, or let your fear change how you love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought on her mom’s words for a while, letting them soak in until she knew her answer. “No. No, I wouldn’t change a thing. I think that even if she didn’t feel the same, I know I would do everything I could to make her happy. And if it didn’t work out, I know that I tried my best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my girl,” Senna replied, placing a hand on each dark cheek and pulling Korra’s head down to give her a smacking kiss on her forehead. “You know I’m always right here if you need to talk, but the way I see it, you don’t have anything to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She planted a hand over her daughter's heart, something she’s done since the moment Korra was born. It kept her grounded, feeling that strong, steady rhythm. Even as she watched that tiny, broken body struggle for life her heart stayed strong. Korra’s heart beat for those she loved, and for those she loved she loved deeper than anyone had known. Some people mistake her intensity as brashness, unthinking and reckless. It may have once been all those things, but Senna knew that her daughter would grow and harbor that intensity into something else, something that has grown into being this young woman before her, fearing things in life but facing them head on with grace and passion. She couldn’t be more proud of the child she’s had to watch grow up from afar for too long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The timer beeped, making them jump out of their little moment together and Senna quickly grabbed the cookies before they burned. Korra helped transfer them to platters before setting another batch in the oven to bake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for listening, mom,” Korra said as she leaned on the counter to wait for the cookies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a mother’s duty, sweetheart,” Senna replied sweetly, “to love and listen unconditionally. I know your father and I play jokes a lot, but we love you more than anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra nodded and looked a little sullen once more. “I wish Asami still had her mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss her,” she said softly, thinking about her best friend. “Oh do I miss her. She was so fun, completely unassuming but had the quickest wit. She always had us rolling in laughter.” Senna looked far off in thought, smiling fondly at the memories. The time had passed for her to feel sad whenever she thought of her old friend, finding it was much better for her to remember the happy times, cherish the life that once was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like it if you could tell me about her sometime. Asami...” Korra paused, thinking about her girlfriend and not wanting to push any boundaries. “Asami doesn’t talk about her often. It’s like what few memories she has of her mom she likes to keep to herself. And Hiroshi has always been a little closed off from the topic too, from what I’ve gathered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to, honey.” She turned to take out this last batch of cookies before the set off to make a different pastry this time. They worked quickly and deftly, sliding the next round into the oven and setting the timer for a bit longer, as these had to rise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next few hours catching up on both of their lives, going through the easy motions of cooking and baking like they’ve always done. The two worked in a clean rhythm, handing each other things without even needing to ask, and by the time they heard the car roll up signaling the return of the other three, they were covered in flour and laughing brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They welcomed the three frozen people back into the house with hot cocoa and festive cookies, and Korra nearly swooned at the playfulness in Asami’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you guys have fun?” Senna asked as she helped her husband out of his underpelt. The poor man was so buff it was a struggle to remove the necessary but tight article of clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was amazing!” Asami practically bounced. “I never thought a forest like that could grow in the tundra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a good thing we brought Asami, too,” Tonraq chimed as he was finally free off all his outerwear. “My chainsaw gave in halfway and wouldn’t start again. Hiroshi’s poor fingers couldn’t handle the cold enough to take a look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair,” Hiroshi bantered, “my fingers are too chunky to even fit into that engine in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami had it running again in no time,” Tonraq continued as he stuffed another cookie in his mouth. “I forgot the axe, so we would have had to come all the way back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our hero!” Korra chanted with a smacking wet kiss to Asami’s cheek, who waved her hand in the air like it was no big deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They joked and ate, lazily putting up decorations as the night went on. Asami had attached herself to Senna, helping the shorter woman place ornaments on the tree while Hiroshi gave direction from his seat in front of the fire. Tonraq walked to the back of the room where Korra stood and watched and wrapped a massive arm around his daughter who didn’t budge an inch at the weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got yourself a good girl over there, pipsqueak,” he mused, smiling at the fact that though her old moniker definitely didn’t fit her anymore, she would always be his little pipsqueak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” and she did wholeheartedly. Asami fit in with her family perfectly and she could just melt at how happy she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I still on for Christmas Eve?” He asked a little more seriously this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra looked up at him and jabbed an elbow into his side. “You know I wouldn’t ever miss that.” He nodded and went to help reach a spot where even Asami couldn’t reach. She smiled, hoping to all the fates out there that this, right here, could be a tradition they continued for years on out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Senna is a precious gem that will be protected at all cost. Also I am impatient and posting the whole story, as some of you may have already gathered. I do hope you enjoy it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long chapter, but my absolute heart.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Christmas Eve dawned cloudy, with a storm looking to roll in by nightfall. Korra and her dad set out early, having told Asami that the two of them have a tradition every year to visit a spirit oasis down south as a little time to themselves to bond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiroshi opted to stay in town, which left Asami and Senna alone together for most of the day. Not that she minded at all, she had bonded rather quickly with the short woman. They had planned to cook a little today but also help each other wrap presents before Korra and Tonraq got back. They were terrible at wrapping gifts and always got distracted, so she welcomed Asami’s engineering mind and hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami!” Senna sing-songed when the girl finally made her way to the kitchen that morning. “Good morning, honey. How’d you sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfectly well, thank you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks to your daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is what she couldn’t say. “That smells amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An old, easy family recipe,” Senna said mindlessly with a wave of her spatula but looked over at the sweet girl. “Would you like me to show you how it’s made?” Asami’s eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly, so Senna cocked her head as to say get over here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and Korra had talked a bit about Asami losing her mom at such a young age, and while she will never get her back, Senna could try with all her might to give her daughter’s girlfriend, her best friend’s only child, enough motherly love and direction that hopefully she won’t feel the loss as keenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” Asami squeaked as she sloshed a piece of meat out of the pan onto the floor. “I’m really dreadful at cooking. Give me an engine and I can work wonders with it but a stove? I’m lost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t be sorry, sweetie,” she replied as she wiped the floor. “It takes time to learn. You should have seen the kitchen the first time I had Korra help me. I nearly had to hose the whole thing down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh what I wouldn’t give for some juicy stories on young Korra,” Asami gleamed, thinking of fun ways to mess with her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I have plenty don’t you worry, but right now you’re about to burn our breakfast.” It was enough to snap Asami back into her lesson, and they finished breakfast without anything being burnt, much to the tall girl’s amazement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Senna,” Asami said as she helped clear their dishes. “That was delicious and I’m glad you were willing to teach me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senna turned off the water and dried her hands, offering the towel rag to Asami who did in kind. “It was my pleasure, dear, truly. I’m happy to be here for you in any way you need.” It was an open invitation that she hoped held a lot of meaning. It seemed to have because Asami swept her into a hug, muffling another thank you into the shorter woman’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senna let Asami get as much of the hug as she needed, and she put as much love into it as she could. When Asami pulled back, they both smiled. She looked at the clock on the stove and decided now was a better time than any.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me, Asami,” Senna said undemanding and led the girl from the kitchen, across the house and into her own study which Asami had yet to be in. She directed her to sit behind her desk, and went to find something on the shelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some things that I think you should have,” Senna said softly as she found the book, or box more like it, and made her way back to Asami. “I don’t want to push anything on you, or make you talk, ok?” She waited for Asami to nod, and she took a breath. “These are letters to me from your mother. She was my dearest friend, and I’ve tried to keep as many things from her as I could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid the box over to Asami who had blanched, and now had an unreadable look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey if I’ve crossed a line I’m sorry, I just...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” She yelped. “No, Senna, you haven’t crossed a line. I’m sorry I...I just don’t talk about her often and I was caught off guard. I kind of forgot you were friends, I should be the sorry one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to give you some space? It’s up to you if you want to read these and I’m open to any questions if you are comfortable with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d think I would like some privacy, yes,” she nodded. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senna dropped down and kissed Asami on the forehead, feeling the love she had for the tiny girl she once was grow more now that she was back. “Don’t ever be sorry sweetheart, I just want to make you comfortable. I won’t be far, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami nodded in thanks and watched as Senna left the room. She looked down at the ornate box, thinking about what she might find in there. She hated to admit that she had so few memories of her mom, but the ones she did have were all so happy. She kept those memories reserved, not ever wanting to share her mom with anyone else because if she barely had her, why should anyone else get to? It was selfish, she knew, but it’s how she grew up. As much as she loved her father, he seemed to be the same way. He could hardly bear to speak of his wife, the wounds still fresh from her loss, so it was kept deep in their hearts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But these are different memories. Memories shared between two best friends that Asami imagined no one else had seen, and she deemed them enough. Taking a breath, she opened the box. Her breath hitched at the sight of the first letter on top, written in elegant scroll that she recognized immediately as her mom’s. After her mom died, she had searched the house and kept any little thing that had her writing on it. A few birthday cards from when Asami was little, a couple of notes on what she wanted to paint next, and even some grocery store lists made their way into her collection. But these? These were lovely, thought out, and well maintained letters and her heart squeezed at the care Senna took to keep them safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flipping through the corners, all of the letters seemed to be arranged by date, so she began with the first one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>03/24/52</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My dear Senna,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have been itching to tell you from the moment I found out, but I’m pregnant! We are due late September, and Hiro begged me not to say anything until I was further along just in case of any complications. We are so over the moon though, and it really is the sweetest thing to watch his eyes linger on strollers when we pass by baby stores. He reckons that he can build a safer one, however. We will see how that goes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As for me, the first few weeks were rough, as I thought I was coming down with the flu. Not that we were trying or not trying for a baby, but it just didn’t occur what was going on! Oh, Senna, I wish we were closer so you could be by my side with this. I might have to come stay in the South during this summer, though! If I’m already having hot flashes and hardly in my second term, I don’t know how I’ll handle the humidity the last few months!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope all is well down there, and that you’re staying safe. Please, also for the love of Raava, send me baby names. All I’m getting from my dear husband are his old family names, and Kirufu Sato doesn’t exactly make my heart soar. If it helps, I think the baby might be a boy. Hiroshi said either way he’s happy, but secretly I think he would love to have a daughter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, my dear friend. I hope to see you and Ton soon!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yasuko</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami read it twice, letting the words sink in. She smiled at how happy her mom sounded being able to finally share the news of her pregnancy which turned out to be Asami. She chuckled, definitely not Kirufu. She grabbed the next one and continued on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>05/13/52</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My dear Senna,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m worried that you have yet to reply. I haven’t heard in the news of the North trying anything new, so I’m concerned. Hiro is working on a system that can transmit phone calls long distance so hopefully soon we can set that up. It will probably be for emergencies only, but it would still put my mind at ease knowing I could hear your voice telling me you’re ok.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On another note, my little baby bump has finally made its appearance! I wouldn’t exactly call it little, though, as recently I’ve started to feel like a beached tiger seal. I’ve sent a picture along with this letter, so don’t lose that! I expect you to help mock me once this is over. I love this child dearly, I truly do, but they are constantly bouncing between my ribs and bladder. It is a...less than pleasant experience that I hope to hold over their head for the rest of their lives.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I finally got around to making that seal jerky you gave me the recipe for and let me tell you I am a fiend for it now! The baby seems to love salty foods, which according to legends also points to it being a boy. I think even if there was a way we could find out what the baby would be, I would still let it be a surprise, what do you think? I will be thrilled either way, so I would be glad to wait and be surprised.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I do hope you write soon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All my love,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yasuko</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami told herself to finish the letters before she looked at any photos, so she pressed on.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>05/16/52</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My dearest friends,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I should have waited a few more days, as I just got your letter this morning, so kindly ignore my worry in my last letter to give way for my endless congratulations!! Lucky you that your husband couldn’t talk you into waiting to inform me, but knowing you he probably didn’t even try.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I screamed so loud when I read your letter that Hiroshi came running thinking that I had gone into early labor! So let it be known that we are both so deeply, deeply excited for your family to be growing just like ours! Another baby, I’m so excited I could cry! I do cry, a lot, just so you know. For reasons unknown. Pregnancy hormones are a real treat, so be prepared.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh I hope we can make a trip South soon, I miss you both so much and I need my favorite girl to talk all about baby stuff with me. Also it’s getting hotter than lava out here and I could really use some icy tundra.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so happy we’re pregnant at the same time, Sen! Our children must be destined to be best friends, just as the four of us are. I can’t wait to watch them toddle around together.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me know if I can send anything your way to help you through this pregnancy (also me, send me your way).</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love you both endlessly,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yasuko</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami flitted her fingers across the letter, smiling at how easy her mom loved Korra’s parents. She understood too, as she had come to love them quickly. Her heart clenched at reading the easy lines and hearing the light jokes through the pages, aching to have been able to speak so easily with her, but she knows it’ll never be. She takes another look before continuing on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>08/13/52</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My dear Senna,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>These last few weeks visiting were wonderful, and I’m so glad Hiroshi was able to pass it off as a work trip to the South. They did work, I guess, but I know he lingered so you and I could spend time together. Even with his new phone-line invention where we can call each other freely, I love having the letters to look back on so I hope you know I will continue these and expect them back from you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On another note, we got home a few days ago and let me tell you, this child is going to be grounded for a very long time. I am wickedly uncomfortable constantly, and I still have a month left! I don’t mean to deter you, as you still have a ways to go, but I hope to all fates out there that hormones kick in after birth and I forget all of this discomfort.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m pleased to hear that the Tribes are trying to write up a peace treaty! This war has waged for far too long, and with both sides being or about to be new parents, it’s about time to settle differences and create better environments for your children to grow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This will probably be my last letter to you until the baby arrives, so let me just tell you how much you mean to me. I’m sure I’ll be fine, but childbirth is still a dangerous undertaking and I would hate to leave this world without you knowing what you and Tonraq mean to me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For years you have been a constant light in my life, my dear friend. Your little family, which too is now growing, have brought happiness and stability that Hiroshi and I didn’t know we were lacking. I hope that I will get to journey with my child and all of us through life, but if I don’t, please be ok without me. I have known the deepest love for a man and found the greatest friendship I could ever imagine in you. Never forget that while there will undoubtedly be sadness in the world, light will always shine through. You will find me in that light, Senna, don't be afraid.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As for my son or daughter, if someday I cannot tell them myself, please tell them how much I love them. I know they won’t understand what I mean if they never get to meet me, but it is a profound love. I’ve yet to see their beautiful face but I love them so much already that no matter what they do I’ll always be proud. Tell them stories of me, if they ever ask. Tell them stories of us, and let them know that love will always be surrounding them, no matter if they feel it or not. Make sure that our babies know who we were, that we had plans for a safe world. I hope that I will be able to be the one to hold them when they cry, or teach them life lessons, or tell them stories of us, but if I find myself unable to, take my place as best as you can, please. I am consoled by the fact that I know you will always love them as you love your own. And you can rest assured that I will do the same for you. Hug them tight for me, hold them close.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you dearly, never forget that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yasuko</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami read and reread the last paragraph until it was ingrained in her memory, and before she knew it she was up and searching for Senna, who she found dusting a clean bookshelf in the lounge room. She sensed Asami and turned with arms wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami fell into them and let the tears fall that she’s held in for far too long. Senna squeezed her so tight that it held her together as she broke down into racking sobs, crying out into the universe how unfair it was that her mom wasn’t here to catch her like this, wasn’t here to pick up the pieces of her that wouldn’t be broken if she was still alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are. So. Loved. Asami,” Senna chanted into her ear when her sobs slowed. “I know I’m not her, but I have loved you as my own since the moment I found out your mom was having you. It’s been so long, so long, but you are never alone. She is in you, she is in me, she is in all of us and I know she is so proud of you. Do you hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami nodded, unable to speak, but Senna understood, so she continued on. “When you showed up here with Korra I couldn’t breathe. I had thought of so many ways to reach out to you but you probably would have thought I was some crazy lady.” She smiled when she felt a wet laugh on her shoulder. She stroked the girl’s silky black hair lightly, thinking fondly how it was just like her mother’s. “It’s so unfair that I got to know her for so long, and you so little. For the longest time I couldn’t bear it, losing my best friend. It was the hardest time, almost losing Korra and then losing Yasuko. I sunk into myself, caught up in the horror that the world, my world, had turned into. It took me a long time to realize that the way I had been feeling was exactly opposite of what she would have wanted. She always saw the bright side of things, and could work a bad situation into a lesson. I knew if she had seen me the way I was she would have told me to never dwell on what happened, but to think of what I learned and to find the light.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami leaned back finally, and Senna wiped the tears away under the red streaked eyes of the girl in front of her, and she led them to the big love chairs to cuddle up. Asami slouched down and curled into Senna’s neck, and she hugged her tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I learned from your mom so many things, honey. She taught me to paint, she taught me how to use a phone, she even taught me how to clean a refrigerator!” She chuckled and heard Asami huff and sniffle. It was close enough to a laugh. “The Southern Tribe was a little behind on the times before your dad and Tonraq began working together. We became fast friends, and we shared our cultural differences and laughed at the way we each did things. Most importantly, she taught me how to laugh. Laugh at the good, laugh at the bad. It seems mundane, but your mom had this energy about her that I swear could cure illnesses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was my light, especially when things started to turn dark. When we started receiving threats on Korra’s life, it was her idea to hide her identity. When I was scared of what could be, what I thought could happen to my child, she always brought me out of it somehow. Your parents went wild doing everything they could to protect her, before she was even born! They knew we would do the same. It took me a long time but I realized it was ok to miss her. There’s no shame in admitting that you feel empty at the loss of someone you loved so deeply. I realized that my memories of her would become tainted if I dwelled on what happened and neglected to remember the good. So I made a promise to myself, to her, and to you that I would remember only the best of her. I knew one day I would get the chance to tell you about her, and I needed to be the best person I could be for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled Asami away just far enough to look at her. “Your mom loved you so much Asami, I can’t even describe how much she loved you. She would have moved worlds for you, and I will too. I will promise you that no matter what happens between you and Korra, you will always have me. It’s a promise both to your mom and to myself, because I have never stopped loving you all these years. You are my daughter too. I promise I will always hug you tight, and hold you close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new wave of tears crashed over Asami and she fell back into Senna’s embrace, letting the words of affirmation wash over here as she was slowly rocked back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will never rush you,” Senna soothed. “I will never push you and try my best to never hurt you. You don’t have to return any sentiments, I know I’m kind of new in your life. I will be your safe place, if ever you need it. I will be right here if you ever have any questions. I will answer whatever you want to know about her or about life. Please know I’m here for you, and I never want you to be nervous or embarrassed. I’ll keep everything between us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you doesn’t say enough, Senna,” Asami croaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no need to thank me, sweetheart.” She cooed. “It’s my job to love and be there for you unconditionally. Do you want to go back to the letters, or I could make you some lunch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I read some more and then help make lunch?” She felt small, childlike, but at the moment she didn’t care. Senna had the same soothing abilities that her daughter did, and Asami found herself charmed at the Water Tribe women, feeling lucky as ever to have them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely, honey,” she gave another squeeze before releasing Asami from her grip. “Just come find me when you’re ready. But don’t be too late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami laughed lightly at the motherly tone and found she loved it. She got up slowly and made her way back to Senna’s study and dove into the letters. She made her way through a couple more, but circled back to reread two of her favorites.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>09/29/52</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My dearest Senna and Tonraq,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We have a daughter! Color me surprised as I could have sworn through and through she was a boy, but now that she’s here I couldn’t imagine it any other way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her name is Asami. Asami Sato. Setting her own precedent at being a week early, she was born screaming in the early hours of September 20th, flipping our world upside down in the most incredible way. Perhaps it’s the lack of sleep, or the way her impossibly green eyes seem to settle my soul, but I’ve never been so happy. The look on Hiro’s face when he holds her has me falling in love with him over and over again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She is the most breathtaking thing I have ever seen and I’ve neglected to write of her birth these last few days because I just can’t seem to stop looking at her. Every blink, every coo, even every diaper change holds something new I learn about my daughter. My daughter! I can’t wait to see what she becomes. She stands to make herself known to the world whenever she is displeased with something, so I think she will fare well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t wait to share her with you, my dear friends, as I know you will love her just as I do. My time is about to be eaten up by this endlessly hungry little babe, but I will try and write often and send photos.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All my love,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yasuko</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>01/17/53</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My dear Senna and Tonraq,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Another girl! Oh I am beyond overjoyed at the news! Isn’t it the most amazing thing? I can’t wait to meet her!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiroshi says his congratulations, of course, and he welcomes Tonraq into the “girl dad club,” or whatever that is. I have sneaking suspicions that he wished it to be a boy so we could arrange our children’s marriage someday and actually become family. I’ve had to subtly remind him that it is just as acceptable for two women and two men to marry, just as man and woman. He agreed and said very matter of fact that he would move worlds for Asami to be able to marry whom she pleases. Well that just made me fall in love with him again, he has a knack of doing that lately.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, I do believe, if you’ll have us, that we will visit soon and let our daughters start their journey together to become best friends. I know that neither of them are very good at holding their own heads up at the moment, but they’ll get there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We wish you two and your daughter all the joy in the world and congratulate you a million times over!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All my love,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yasuko</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami had known for her entire life that her father was supportive of her sexuality, but it filled up a place in her heart to know that her mother would have been accepting of her as well. Her stomach rumbled, so she shut away the letters, promising to come back, and went to find Senna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hungry now?” Senna asked when Asami found her in the kitchen, flipping through a recipe book. Just as she said she would, Senna didn’t push Asami or ask her how she felt. She knew that if she needed to, Asami would come to her when she was more comfortable. Asami nodded her head eagerly and Senna beamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together they made some dish that Asami couldn’t exactly pronounce, but it wound up being delicious. She wasn’t very picky when it came to food, as long as she could tell what was in it she would at least try it. She had been a little skeptical with coming to the South, knowing that they utilized numerous parts of animals that she had never heard of, but she hasn’t run into something she doesn’t like yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Including today, their lunch looked like it could be in a high end restaurant but Senna made it look easy, frying up some sort of seabird, plating it over a roasted apple and topping it with berries and a cream sauce. It looked like the oddest combination, but it worked. She was full and happy, the past few hours had been rough but she could feel the mother shaped spot in her heart begin to lighten and open up for something new. No one could ever replace her own mom, but she could easily see Senna in her life forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still up for wrapping gifts with me?” Senna asked while they cleared plates. “Korra and Tonraq won’t be back for another hour or so probably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to,” Asami replied with a soft and questioning smile. “Do you think you could tell me some stories while we’re at it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love nothing more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way back to the study and got all of their supplies ready for the task at hand. Asami had never really taken the time to figure out how to properly wrap gifts, since Christmas was a quick affair with her father, but Senna patiently showed her and she caught on quickly. She was an engineer, she could figure things out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senna regarded the girl for a moment while she wrapped a gift. “I told your mom that Korra was alive,” she said softly, smiling when Asami looked at her in sad wonder. “I know how much it hurt to see your father learn that she was alive after all these years, but Yasuko knew. I told Hiroshi this when we had that talk in Tonraq’s office, but I think you should know too. It was right before she died,” she paused and cringed. There wasn't a way to sugarcoat what had happened. “It has helped me a lot, knowing that she was able to settle that part of her soul. She loved Korra too, and I ache at what she must have felt for those months without knowing. It is my biggest regret, not telling your parents sooner. They would have never kept something like that from us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami reached over and grabbed Senna’s hand. “It was a hard choice for everyone, Senna. You can’t blame yourself for that. I’m glad my mom got to know, I really am. We can regret all we want but that can’t change the past. Look at where we are now, though,” she gestured to the space between them and the room, “we’re here, all of us. Like you said earlier, we can’t dwell on what has passed or what was or could have been. We won’t get that time back so I’m damned sure going to make use of the time we have now, that's what she would have wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senna looked at her longingly and surged forward, needing her own hug. “You remind me so much of her,” she said like it was the truest thing on earth, and it was the greatest compliment Asami had ever received.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next who knows how long together on the floor of the study, wrapping gifts and telling stories. Yes, there were stories of her mom but their conversation flowed so easily that Asami was telling stories right back about her own life. It had been the perfect culmination to their day, learning so much about each other and creating a bond that Asami reckoned would continue to grow, no matter what. They laughed so hard their stomachs hurt at one point, and Senna looked at her with adoration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think these are good enough for now,” she said as she got up off the floor. “I can finish the rest tonight. Those two ought to be home soon.” And as if on cue, they heard the crunch of snow beneath approaching tires.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Korra or her dad had noticed any difference in the air around the two girls who had stayed home, they at least had the grace not to say anything. Taking one look at her girlfriend though, Korra knew there was something in her eyes. She dropped her stuff and wrapped Asami in a tight embrace, holding her close. She squeezed tighter when she heard a mumbled ‘I’m ok,’ in her shoulder. She knew to let it go until later, or whenever Asami was ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how was the spirit oasis, you two?” Senna asked as she helped her husband, once again, out of his underpelt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was...” Korra paused for dramatic effect. “Spirity.” She finished with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senna and Tonraq shooed the girls away when they tried to help make dinner, so they went upstairs to wait. Well, Korra needed to shower and Asami needed to finish her Christmas present to the girl’s parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you later, ok?” She could see the question in those beautiful blue eyes once they were alone. “Also I’m probably going to be in the library finishing up your parents gift so don’t try to come find me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra pulled her close and ran her hands up and down Asami’s back a few times before encircling her waist and pulling her in for a sweet kiss. She had missed her all day, and as nice a time it was to spend with her dad, she had ached to be right here. “I’ll call for you when dinner is ready?” They kissed once more and parted ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, under the darkness of a stormy night, Asami told Korra what had happened. She kept some things to herself, but she knew that she could be as open with her girlfriend as she wanted and Korra would never judge her. She told her how she had been so selfish and scared to speak of her mom, thinking that opening up would hurt or change her memories, allowing others to know about her would make her less sacred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She told Korra how Senna had told her so many things and stories about her mom that she had never heard, and suddenly she knew how stupid she had been. Sharing someone, sharing the stories and letters of a person so loved opened her heart up and made that love she had for her mom grow. The pain she feels at her loss will never go away, but if she worked at remembering happy moments and memories, it would ache less and less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to take me some time,” she said with a yawn, curling herself into Korra’s warm embrace, “but I think I’m on the right path now. I need to be proud to talk about her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll always be there to help you with that, Sams,” Korra whispered, pressing her fingertips into the flesh of Asami’s back. They fell asleep together, exhausted from their day and wrapped up in love yet unspoken, but they both knew that it didn’t have to be. They had all the time in the world, they’ll get there.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The storm that blew in overnight blanketed everything around them in a fresh layer of powdery snow. Having gone to bed early, the girl’s slowly awakened with the rising sun, but there was no rush to their morning. They have found over the last few days that no matter which way they fall asleep, they always flip around through the night. Korra had woken up this morning, arms tight around Asami’s middle, and her face buried deep between boobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Merry Christmas to me,” she mumbled and hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas you dork,” Asami huffed. “Come up here though I’m cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra nuzzled into her boobs gently before shifting her way up to cuddle Asami tightly, easily warming her up with her rampant body heat. They laid there for what could have been minutes or hours, they didn’t know or care. It had been a busy last few days, even weeks, so they stayed there and enjoyed each other’s body and company, letting the early morning soak in on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra hummed regrettably when she heard faint noises downstairs, she had been enjoying their morning, but it was Christmas after all. “We should probably get up and go downstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami nodded in agreement and they got up slowly, stretching and yawning, feeling no sense to rush. Asami slipped on one of Korra’s old hoodies and some fluffy socks before heading towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Korra stopped her before she could open the door, turning her around and hugging her tightly. “Merry Christmas, Asami.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They swayed for a minute, holding tight, before leaning back and diving into a gentle kiss that made her woozy with happiness. “Merry Christmas, Korra. Come on, I need coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire was already roaring in the lounge room when they got downstairs, Korra’s parents meeting them in the kitchen and they shared Christmas hugs. They all grabbed their coffee and a tray of snacks to munch on and headed back to open gifts. Asami’s dad wouldn’t be there until the afternoon, and since Christmas wasn’t much of an event for them anyway they would just do their own exchange later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a slow morning, they all had sleepy eyes and soft smiles in the beginning and didn’t rush any present. They took turns equally, showing off what they got and chatting aimlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if their relationship was still new, the girls had been best friends for over a year, so they knew how to buy gifts for each other. Korra had struggled at first, knowing that Asami came from very deep pockets so she generally got whatever she wanted, but her girlfriend was practical. Besides many other little things such as new welding gloves and hair ties, Korra had gotten her a palm sized tool kit that she could fit inside her backpack. The tools expanded and collapsed on themselves for smaller storage, and you would have thought that Korra had given her the night sky. (Which of course, she would if she could.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra these are amazing!” Asami squealed as she tried to find something to dismantle and build again with her new tool set. “I can take these everywhere! I’ve always been so annoyed when I don’t have tools on me and I...” and she continued on in her own soliloquy on the usage of tiny tools. Korra threw a look at her parents as to say ‘isn’t she fucking cute?’ and they smiled brightly. Christmas joy was usually infectious, but Asami’s rant had been more than just joy, it had settled something in Korra’s heart that deemed any future Christmas most likely wouldn’t be as good as this one, their first. That was the best gift in and of itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Asami felt a little silly about what she had gotten Korra after the amazing gift she had just received, but the way her girlfriend had kissed her right then and there in front of her parents had left her with no worries at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Season fucking tickets, Asami?!” Korra screamed, bouncing around the room like a kid just finding out that Santa was, in fact, real. “I cannot believe you got me season tickets to the Rebels! I just....” and she had kissed her hard, again. Republic City Rebels were Korra’s favorite national soccer team, the team she had wished to play for some day when she had first arrived in the city. The tan girl had found her way into a few games, but these were the cream of the crop tickets in the VIP box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What Korra didn’t know, and it made Asami very smug, was that when she bought the season tickets, she had written the team about her girlfriend’s love of the sport and they invited them eagerly for a meet and greet, stating that they welcomed the young division champion to attend practice with them. She couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when she found out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The exuberant tan girl finally calmed down, and Asami handed her last gift over to Tonraq and Senna. She was definitely nervous, but was hopeful that they would appreciate it. The two opened it together and Senna already clutched at her chest by the first page.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Korra asked, craning her head to get a better look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Asami,” Senna cooed. “Honey this is beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside of a leather bound book, Asami had gathered pictures of Korra from all of their friends. She assumed Korra’s parents would get pictures of her doing random stuff from Tenzin maybe, but Asami wanted them to have photos of Korra in her natural element. Mako and Bolin had scrounged up old pictures on their phones from when they were teens. There were some of her skateboarding, or chasing down an ice cream man, and riding on Bolin’s shoulders while Mako stood behind them in case she fell. There were older pictures, before college of Korra teaching one of Tenzin’s kids how to ride a bike, schooling them in soccer in the fields on Air Temple Island. Her bright, wild eyes flashing from page to page, showing a girl who was loved dearly by her friends and who loved them all back just as fiercely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Photos of her and Asami joined the mix, some of them were from when they had a little too much to drink on a night out but she always laughs when she looks back on them. How did they not know how into each other they both were? Her favorites, however, were of course at the end of this tragically short book. If Asami had learned anything about Korra’s life, is that there was a criminal lack of pictures of her. The young princess’s life hadn’t been one of luxury and decadence like Asami’s had been, but she had been raised with love. The end of the book was filled with pictures over the last few days, when Asami could sneak them on her phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pictures of Senna showing Korra a new cooking technique, or Korra sitting on the edge of her dad’s chair while he showed her something in a book. Some of Korra playing fetch with Naga in the backyard, or having fallen asleep against the massive animal. Her personal favorite, however, was a picture of the three of them, their little family, laughing together at something Tonraq had said while they prepped dinner together. They’re little memories that hardly ever get to be captured because people forget that beauty and love can be shown even in the smallest moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was swept into a crushing hug from Tonraq, who was then joined by Senna, and then eventually Korra who hadn’t seen the whole book but didn’t want to miss out on a group hug. Her nerves were gone, only filled with love for this family that had accepted her immediately and without question, who had easily slipped her into doing things with them that never made her feel like some tack on to the task at hand. The range of emotions she had flit through the last few days had changed her more than ever before, but she welcomed it wholeheartedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was wonderful, sweetie,” Tonraq said with a gruff voice. He may look big and intimidating, but the Chief was an absolute softie. “Thank you, Asami. Thank you for being able to handle our daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Korra pouted. She always gets picked on, but sometimes it’s too easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami reached over to her girlfriend and lightly pinched her cheek. “You’re cute. But also,” she replied to the girl’s father, “the pleasure is all mine. I think we tend to balance each other out well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonraq gave her another squeeze before heading back down to his seat, Senna giving her a quick hug too before joining her husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After an easy breakfast, her and Korra headed outside to play in the fresh snow. She had gotten used to the cold, somewhat, and ran around building snowmen and having snowball fights until she was completely numb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the best Christmas she could ever remember.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the clock struck midnight, the four of them celebrated both the beginning of a new year, and Korra’s 20th birthday. Asami’s dad had gone home the day after Christmas, so they all had spent the last few days together watching movies and being lazy. It had been perfect. It still was, in fact, as she looked at the bright and loving face of her girlfriend who was now officially another year older. They toasted to a better year, filled with laughter and love, then they all went their separate ways for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So there’s more to your Christmas gift and I’m giving it to you as a birthday present,” Asami whispered later that night, naked and very comfortable on her back, Korra in the crook of her neck. She felt her sigh and lift up to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami you’ve done so much already,” she groaned. “I don’t need any birthday presents. I don’t need any presents!” She pouted, and Asami was charmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you ever neglect to get me a birthday present?” Asami asked with a knowing look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra glared for a second, trying to look tough, but it broke into a soft sigh. “No, of course I wouldn’t.” She fixed her face with a determined look however, “but be prepared for the best present of your life this year!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh but Korra,” Asami replied as she caressed her girlfriend’s beautiful face, “you’re already the best gift I could ever have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra’s jaw dropped in awe. Asami had meant it to be said in a joking manner, but if anyone had asked, it was still the right answer. No present could compare to the gift of having Korra in her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why you little...” and Korra pounced. With energy suddenly restored in the both of them, the discussion of gifts was set aside for another time, far far away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Far far away happened to be just a little over a month later. The journey back from the Southern Tribe to Republic City the day after Korra’s birthday had been a very long and stressful day full of flight cancellations, reroutes, and layovers. They hadn’t gotten back to their dorms until 3 o’clock in the morning, groaning as they dragged themselves into their own respective dorms to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been annoying, going back to sleeping in their own beds and not sharing one like they had at Korra’s parents, but they knew it was for the best. They still were new to this relationship and while it was nice to have that intimacy, they definitely still needed their own privacy until it was time to move to the next step. They still spent a few nights a week together, sometimes it just happened that way, but they were trying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the few days between returning to Republic City and the spring semester starting, the girls had caught up with all of their friends, even going on a double date with Bolin and Opal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they got back into the swing of things, and life in general, but Asami had opted to surprise her girlfriend for the last part of her gift that they never wound up talking about, deciding rather to explore each other’s bodies once again that night. Shame. The date was drawing nearer, though, so it was time to set things in motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra?” Asami asked sweetly, trying to grab her girlfriend’s attention from her anatomy book. It was mid February, and midterms weren’t for another month, so Korra was just being studious. It was cute. For as hot headed and energetic as her girlfriend was, she was also very good at her studies and achieved excellent grades. Even right now, she had to finish the sentence she was ready before she looked up at Asami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you go on a date with me this Friday?” Asami asked again, loading the entire question with charm. She watched as Korra’s face went from the determined look she wore when studying to the soft look that Asami had finally realized </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> only for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely!” She piped, leaning over to give Asami a peck on the cheek. “What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami winked. “It’s a surprise. I’ll pick you up at 4:00.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So not a dinner date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, there will probably be dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra looked at her through squinted eyes, challenging, but Asami wasn’t so easily broken. “Be patient, it’s two days away.” Then she went back to the homework she had been doing, looking however smug though with her plans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A parking garage?” Korra asked with a raised eyebrow. “Our date is in a parking garage?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami rolled her eyes as she parked. “It’s where the parking garage leads to that is our ‘date.’ And also this happens to be that other part of your gift that we never talked about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! I thought you had forgotten about that.” Korra had forgone her earlier reservations about the car park and now looks excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I forget anything?” She replied, turning off the engine and popping the trunk. She had borrowed one of her dad's cars for today, not needing her own while she was in school but didn’t want to take public transportation today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that’s fair,” Korra shrugged in agreement. They both got out of the car and met at the trunk, the tan girl looking very confused when she looked inside. “My soccer bag? We’re playing soccer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami grabbed the bag and threw it over her shoulder with a wide smile. “No. You’re playing soccer, and I’m watching.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But...you watch me play all the time. You were literally at my practice last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just trust me on this, dork.” She said it affectionately, but she knew she needed to get the girl to shut up so they could go. “Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked into a door that led to a bleak white hall, and Korra felt utterly lost but Asami led the way and seemed to know exactly where she was going. Soon enough, however, they finally came to a door that Asami paused at before going in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you like it,” she said with a tinge of apprehension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s from you? Of course I will.” Korra leaned in and gave her a winning kiss, hoping to ease any of her girlfriend’s tension. True, she didn’t know what was going on, but if Asami put effort into it then she would love it. Asami nodded and pushed the door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra’s eyes lit up the second they walked into the training arena, stopping to take a look at the vast room. It was a large, completely enclosed factory style space but held no stadium seating. Its sole purpose was to practice and train for a real soccer pitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami,” Korra said distractedly as she still gazed about the room. “Please don’t tell me you bought me a training arena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami burst out laughing, she couldn’t help herself, and Korra turned to her with a huge grin. “Absolutely not, though maybe one day.” She said with a vague shrug. Not like she didn’t have the money, but that’s beside the point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what is this then?” Korra gestured to the room. “I get to play in here?” She looked excited, starting to bounce on the balls of her feet, itching to change and start running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically yes,” Asami answered. “Remember how you told me that you wish you had better mentors when you were at that orphanage with Mako and Bolin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra nodded, listening intently. During one of their many discussions of the truth of Korra’s life, the girl had lamented on how repressed kids in orphanages were, that her and the two boys had been lucky to have been taken in by Tenzin because so many orphans were thrown aside in society and never had their strengths built on. Korra had spoken so passionately about how kids on the streets had abilities, and no one took the time to nurture them properly and it would just create a cycle of a bad lifestyle, and she wanted to change that somehow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Asami continued, “I met with the owner of the Rebels when I bought those season tickets, and we kind of got to talking. Essentially I told her about you, of course. About how you grew up in an orphanage and someone recognized your talent and sponsored you, but you knew so many other kids out there weren’t as lucky. Well one thing led to another and...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both turned to the sound of doors opening from the other side of the arena, watching as a bunch of women and a few kids of different ages walked onto the field.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The RC Rebels have created an outreach program called ‘The Little Rebels’ where they work side-by-side with kids from orphanages and underprivileged areas to help them cultivate their skills, whether it be soccer or just giving them a warm meal and exercise for the day.” Asami paused in her explanation, gripping Korra’s forearm lightly as she noticed the increasingly shocked expression on the girl’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a lot more to explain,” she continued, smiling at her girlfriend’s bewildered look “but this is the first day and all the players are here to introduce themselves to some of the kids and get started. They uh, they invited you to help since it was your master plan in the first place.” Asami finished with a soft smile, not really sure how Korra was going to feel about all of this, but she didn’t get the chance to find out as some of the players were headed their way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you guys Korra and Asami?” A player with a big letter ‘C’ on the front of her shirt, Captain, asked. Asami knew that Korra knew all their names, but she definitely didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes hi, I’m Asami,” she stepped forward and shook the captain’s hand, seeing as how Korra was a little shocked to move. “This is my girlfriend Korra, she’s the soccer player.” Asami nudged her girlfriend and threw her an enchanting smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh we know exactly who she is,” another player behind the Captain said with a smirk, which seemed to snap Korra out of her shock. “You don’t make a championship winning goal like that without turning some heads! I’m Ty-Lee, it’s nice to meet you both!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Suki,” said the captain with a bright smile. “I’m captain of the Rebels and Ty-Lee is co-captain. It’s nice to meet you both, come with us really quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra and Asami followed the other girl’s back out of the door they came into, but they took a different path, eventually leading to a changing room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a uniform for you to change into, Korra,” Suki stated as she pointed to a shirt and pair of shorts. “It’s just our practice uniform, but we wanted to give you something. Mai will tell you more when we’re back on the pitch. We’ll leave you to get dressed but just go through those doors,” she pointed to doors opposite the ones they came in, “and you’ll be on the pitch. Asami Ty-Lee is going to show you where you get to sit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get just a second?” Asami asked, noting that Korra was a little off. She imagined that it was an overwhelming thing to have thrust on her at once, and silently bashed herself for not giving more warning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, we’ll be right outside.” They left together and Asami turned around as the door shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you ok?” She asked softly, holding onto both of the strong, tan forearms of the girl in front of her. “It’s probably overwhelming, I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner so you’d have time to...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was cut off of her rant by a searing kiss that made her flush from head to toe. “Are you kidding?” Korra practically yelled. “Overwhelmed, yes, and a bit nervous. Ok very nervous, but you did this for me?” She looked softer than Asami had ever seen her, and her heart nearly exploded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did,” Asami said easily. “Now get changed, they’re waiting! I’ll see you out there.” With another quick kiss and a slap of Korra’s ass she sauntered away. “Go get ‘em, tiger!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All she heard was the girl’s sweet laugh before leaving the room and walking out onto the pitch where she was shown where to sit to watch. A few moments later Korra came out of the doors, flattening out her new shirt which wasn’t exactly a jersey but it had her name and number stamped on the back like any regular jersey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra was introduced to all of the players and the 8 kids that were there. They all listened while Mai, the owner, welcomed them all and explained what this new program would entail. She watched as her girlfriend listened intently while beginning her usual stretches. Asami loved watching Korra in anything she did, obviously, but there was something about the girl’s focus when she was about to be on the field that really had Asami mesmerized. The field was where Korra could be savage, and let go of all of her frustrations and be the wild Korra she had grown up being. Even from far away, Asami could always see those blue eyes burn as they took in their surroundings and calculated every move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It also helped that soccer uniforms showed a delicious amount of her girlfriend’s muscles and how they tightened and released with every new motion. Add it to the fact that Korra winds up dripping in sweat, which Asami found she’s insanely attracted to for some reason, has the girl at nearly every practice and game she can get to. If she can pass it off as supporting her girlfriend, well then that’s even better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each kid was paired up with two players for the warm ups. Korra was paired up with Ty-Lee, who had loudly proclaimed that co-captains need to stick together, and they were paired up with a little girl who seemed to be about 8 or 9.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all started with light stretching, showing the little players proper form and explaining why it was important to start with stretches, and then moved on to warm up runs. With each new warm up, they told all of the kids why they were doing it and how it benefited their bodies. Asami had never really been good with kids, not that she didn’t like them, she just had a hard time relating. Korra on the other hand? She seemed to be a natural. She had her little girl, who’s name was Jyn, laughing and giggling but also doing perfect form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once warm ups were finished they ran some quick drills, showing all the kids the basics of soccer like moving the ball and positions on the field. All of the players interacted with all of the kids, running around them and goofing off to make it fun and not just a huge lesson. Korra seemed to be having the most fun, though. She was running in all different directions, talking to everyone and showing kids how to do something properly before moving on. A smile never left her face and every now and then she would glance over at Asami and smile and wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had a little scrimmage of kids and against adults, which was a bloodbath. Somehow a few players traded sides to help the kids out and Korra somehow wound up with a little boy on her back, running down the pitch and securing a goal against herself. Everyone was laughing and happy by the time the kids had to go, and the little ones looked exhausted. They all said they’re thanks and goodbyes, some getting autographs before they left. The kids had only been allowed to be there for an hour, so the team still had their normal practice after they had all left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra!” Suki called as she walked back to the group after seeing all of the kids and their guardians out. “You’re going to stay for practice, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra looked at Asami, who had moved to closer seats now that it was just the team left, and gave her a look that said ‘what do you think?’ Asami was already nodding. The tan girl gave her an award winning smile and jogged over to give her a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best, Sams. Thank you.” Korra gave her another kiss before running back to join the players, who jumped right into their practice drills since they were already warmed up nicely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If someone hadn’t known beforehand that Korra was actually a college soccer player and not major league, there would be no way to tell the difference. She was running drills and keeping up perfectly, sometimes doing them quicker than one of the players on the team. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that Korra was excited, and to the players this was just another practice, but Asami could tell the team was impressed. She was still bouncing on the balls of her feet when the end of practice was called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra thanked a bunch of players, that of course she knew by first name now, before finding her way back to Asami. Suki and Ty-Lee followed close behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you keep up with her, Asami,” Suki said with a grin. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be winded after practice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just found a good rhythm together,” Asami replied sweetly, placing a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder and leaning into her. “She even runs back to the dorms after practice is done at school!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazing,” Ty-Lee said with admiration. “And you’re only a sophomore? You have to be one of the youngest co-captains RCU has ever had!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra blushed at all the praise and rubbed the back of her neck. “I just have a lot of energy and soccer is the perfect way to get it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well when you’re done with school you come back to us,” Suki said firmly. “You have talent and if it’s something you’d like to do as a career then we can get you connected with the right people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, thank you guys. Really.” Korra was taken aback by the offer, but kept it together for the sake of not looking like a blubbering idiot in front of her idols.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The players headed back to the locker room to change, and Korra told Asami to sit tight while she ran and grabbed her bag. She wasn’t going to shower and change in front of everyone, so they had said their goodbyes already before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami started the car but paused before she headed out of the parking garage. “Anywhere in particular you want to go for dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The answer she got was Korra nearly climbing over the center console and kissing her absolutely stupid. “You. Are. The. Most. Amazing. Person. Asami.” Every word was punctuated by a heated kiss that Asami eagerly reciprocated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra finally pulled back and looked at her, eyes absolutely blazing with fire. “I don’t even know how to thank you, honestly. That was one of the best experiences of my life!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing you this happy is thanks enough for me,” Asami replied earnestly. She would literally do anything to keep Korra smiling like she was now, looking like she was on top of the world. “As for dinner, we should probably do takeout.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good with that.” Korra said with a lopsided grin and Asami let herself stare for a second longer. There’s no way she would ever get over how beautiful her girlfriend is. She turned back to the wheel and drove out of the parking garage towards their favorite takeout spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The take out was forgotten the second they got back to Korra’s dorm. Asami walked into the kitchen to set the food down, but Korra was already behind her, lips hot at the base of her neck since her hair was up in a bun. Asami let her play for a moment until Korra started nibbling at the soft spot below her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to ahh-eat?” She said with a stutter when Korra sucked on that same spot she was nibbling. “You’re always hungry after practice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry for that right now,” she whispered darkly into Asami’s ear and the words flashed hot through her whole body. She turned around and crashed her lips into Korra’s, pulling her girlfriend as close as she could. In one easy motion, Korra picked Asami up and placed her on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No bedroom?” Asami asked with a strained breath, Korra currently dragging teeth and lips along her collarbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too impatient,” Korra husked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she had her right there, on the counter top. Well that was new.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami was still panting after her orgasm was good and gone. “I think I like impatient Korra,” she breathed with a smile. Her arms were around the tan girl’s neck, who was panting equally into Asami’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled back a little to look at Asami. “I’m sorry if I got carried away, it’s just with earlier and...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami silenced her rant with a kiss, and Korra took the hint, picking her girlfriend up once more and taking her to the bedroom. The food was forgotten for quite some time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So how’s Korra in bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami was thankful that she hadn’t taken a sip of her coffee yet since she choked on air at the question. “Opal, what the fuck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just curious,” Opal shrugged. “She’s so intense and energetic I’ve always wondered how it translated to her sex life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami and Opal had become close ever since she started hanging out with Korra’s friends, closer than any of the other people of the group. They had taken to getting coffee together almost every Saturday afternoon, which is where she currently found herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wonder about everyone’s sex life?” She asked back, now curious herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty much, yea,” she said with a charming smile. Looking at Opal, you would probably get the impression that she’s sweet and sort of an airhead, but she’s definitely not. Sweet, yes. Opal is very sweet but she’s also quick, curious, strong, and doesn’t take anyone’s shit. She will tell you point blank if something is bugging her and initially Asami had taken it as sort of brash, but Opal is just straightforward. Now she considered them best friends next to her and Korra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then what do you think of me?” Asami was curious now about how she is perceived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She should have known. She glanced around quickly at the few inhabitants of the coffee shop. It was the afternoon on a Saturday in the middle of February, everyone was in their dorms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Full confidentiality?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Opal replied as she made an ‘X’ over her chest for emphasis. “This is for me and me alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami leaned back and nodded, collecting her thoughts. She smiled, thinking of their first time and some notable ones since then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok that smile should be illegal,” Opal laughed. “She’s good then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it’s good. Really good,” Asami mused. “I’m not even trying to be cheesy when I say best sex of my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra had mentioned before that among a lot of other things, Opal was incredible at figuring things out about a person. It was a mystery on how she did it, but that’s Opal. She found out that Korra was the undead princess of the Southern Water Tribe somehow, so clearly she has skill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> good aren’t you,” Asami laughed. “It’s not so much a </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> as rather a...I don’t know what to call it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m all ears, you’re safe with me.” She was serious, and Asami knew that if she could go to anyone, Opal would be her girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s amazing, truly. Her stamina has me reeling sometimes but somehow I keep up and it’s keeps getting better.” Asami took a pause to think, and Opal stayed quiet, intent on hearing her so she could give advice later if needed. “I just feel like she’s holding back, you know? I would have thought with how much we sparred that she knew I wasn’t fragile but she’s so gentle. Like last night after the practice with the Rebels she pretty much fucked me on the kitchen counter and it was so hot, but I feel like she wished she could be more rough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra has been told that she lacks restraint her whole life,” Opal said after taking a moment to think. “She’s worked really hard at conditioning herself to stay level-headed and make concise decisions in different situations. I think that maybe she feels that if she loses control somehow, that she might accidentally hurt you and you’ll leave her. You two definitely need to have a discussion on this though, because I’m pretty confident it’s all just a fear of doing something to lose you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami felt kind of silly, she really should have known better, she should have known </span>
  <em>
    <span>Korra</span>
  </em>
  <span> better. She had thought that maybe with time her girlfriend would let loose a little more, but after last night she knew Korra was definitely holding back. Asami should have just been open with Korra about it, but honestly she really appreciated Opal’s insight on it. She forgets sometimes that her girlfriend didn’t used to be like she was now, how she used to fly off the handle at things before she knew the whole story or was quick to assume that people were doing things to hinder her. She’s come a long way, and Asami will be there every step to help her continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really glad you asked, Op,” Asami said genuinely. The question had shocked her at first, but that’s classical Opal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always here to help,” she replied with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now how about me?” Asami asked, smiling when Opal rolled her eyes. “Yea I didn’t forget, now give.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never imagined you would.” She stuck her tongue out, which Asami mirrored. Opal laughed. “Ok so immediate reaction is that you’re femme, but you’re actually the epitome of ‘get you a girl who can do both.’ Stemme, futch? I’m not sure what they call it these days but anyway,” she waved her hand through the air dismissively. “Some people might take your personality as staunch and prissy, but you’re just confident and it just reeks top energy to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Asami hummed. She had never really classified what her and Korra were, or any other girl she had slept with. It didn’t really matter to her. “I can see the confidence thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Opal said with a snap like she solved a riddle. “But then you and Korra finally got together,” she emphasized the ‘finally,’ heavily, “and you’re both so confident and driven that I bet it’s just beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ve thought about me and Korra having sex?” Asami asked with a raised brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she replied, almost offended. “Have you seen the two of you? I may be straight, but I’m not blind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami didn’t have much left to say to that, so they moved on to a different topic for their weekly coffee date.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami looked up from her phone, seeing the person she was just about to text walk into her dorm. “Hey yourself. I was just going to see where you were.” She stood up and walked into the kitchen where Korra had gone to drop off their food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to surprise you with your favorite,” Korra said, giving Asami a kiss on the cheek when she walked by. “Home made!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami peered into the pot and she nearly squealed. “Is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep!” Korra said, emphasizing the ‘p.’ “Mom’s famous seal dumpling soup!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami had lamented over the last two months about missing Senna’s cooking, the seal dumpling soup being what she missed most. It was still cold enough in Republic City to warrant eating soup, so Korra had deemed it a good opportunity to whip it up for her amazing girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how? I didn’t hear or smell you cooking?” Asami looked curiously, mouth salivating at the smell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra dropped a smacking kiss on her lips before grabbing bowls and dishing it out for them. “I cooked it over at Opal’s, which was tough. Her and Bolin kept hovering and trying to sneak some.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a brave battle to fight,” Asami acknowledged, everyone loved Senna’s recipes. “I can’t wait!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I did it justice like mom,” Korra said with a shrug, sitting at the bar seat with a beckon for Asami to join. “But I FaceTimed her to walk me through it so I’m sure it’s decent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami gave Korra a kiss as a thanks before scooping up a bite, blowing gently before bringing the spoon to her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, yes!” She groaned, quickly scooping up another bite. “Spirits I’m so glad I’m dating you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra laughed as she finished her own bite. Not that she didn’t love traditional dishes, but she was used to them unlike her girlfriend. She had to admit though, she did good. “So that’s why you’re with me? For my cooking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your muscles,” Asami winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dork. Hurry and eat though I have things to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m doing my best,” she mumbled with a full mouth. If she were in the company of anyone else Asami would have been proper and had table manners, but this was Korra, who just laughed and shook her head. Asami did finish quickly, not bothering to savor because there was a huge vat of soup so she knew she had leftovers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed away her bowl and wiped off her mouth. “Ok tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok this is so juicy I’ve been itching to tell you,” Korra began, pushing away her own bowl and rubbing her hands together like she had a huge secret. “Remember that night at the bar when I kissed you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vividly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right so remember that bartender that hit on Mako?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea the cute tan one?” Asami nodded. “Wu, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow your memory is incredible,” Korra said, “but anyway yea. They’re dating!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait what?” The shock was evident on her face. “Mako and Wu?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” She was practically bouncing. “They came over to Opal’s because they’re double dating tonight, clean invite I know but whatever, and they’re so cute! Mako was a little awkward at first when he found out I was there but he lightened up and he looks so happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami smiled brightly, thinking about the brooding boy that they all love. It took some time to get him out of his shell but Asami knew he really was a good guy. None of them knew that he was into guys, though, and that’s the shocking part. Maybe he didn’t even know until the chance presented itself to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s amazing,” Asami said with a truly happy smile. “I’m glad he’s found someone to make him happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh me too,” Korra said as she began cleaning up. “I think he was a little awkward when he saw how shocked I was but it’s not like I would judge him for liking guys, I mean come on.” She gestured between them and Asami nodded. “I mean I’ve always known that I was into both, so it’s never been an issue for me but some people don’t realize until they’re older so I support him 100%.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they had finished cleaning up from dinner Asami was brought back to her conversation with Opal from earlier, and she figured now was as good a time as ever to talk about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid a hand down Korra’s arm, coming to lace their fingers together. “Come sit with me?” And she led her to the couch where Asami sat first and patted her lap. Korra obliged and straddled the lean legs she knew could hold her weight, as they had many times before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” Korra asked, brushing an errant hair behind Asami’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami caught the tan hand and kissed the palm of it, then grabbed Korra’s thighs and brought her closer. “There’s something I want to talk about but don’t get worried off the bat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok well it’s just kind of inherent that when you say that we need to talk that...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right got it.” She looked a little nervous, but that’s why Asami wanted her on her lap, to keep them close and to look at each other. “Well you know I’m always all ears for you, ok? No matter what.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok well I’m just going to dive into then,” Asami said with resolve. “I feel like you’re holding back when we have sex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra’s eyes went wide for a moment and opened her mouth slightly, but closed it and let Asami continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not saying that I’m not happy with how things are right now,” she soothed, seeing the worried look on that beautiful face above her. “Honestly, Korra, I haven’t lied to you when I tell you it’s the best sex of my life. I mean your stamina is just...you know.” Korra softened and threw her a cocky grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s my girl.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I get the feeling that you want to be rougher, but maybe you’re afraid of hurting me? Like last night on the counter, it was incredible but I could just sense that you were holding back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra looked over Asami’s whole face, taking in every feature and letting the words soak in. “I guess I hadn’t thought about it but I think you’re right,” she said ruefully. “It’s kind of almost subconscious for me to hold back when I get too worked up, you know? Like I have my things where I get to let loose and sex was never one of those vices.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that something you would want to work on?” Asami asked. “It’s ok if you don’t want that, really. I mean I would definitely like it rougher sometimes but I wouldn’t miss it if you didn’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s not that, it’s just...” Korra paused to look for the right words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you afraid of losing control?” Korra stiffened for a moment at the question, but then nodded and hung her head. Asami raised both hands to her dark cheeks and gently lifted her head. “Hey, I’m not afraid of you. How long have we sparred together? I’m not fragile, you know this. I can take a hit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> hitting you while we have sex!” Korra looked absolutely appalled at the very notion of hitting her girlfriend in any place beyond the mats of the gym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami burst out laughing at the look on Korra’s face. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it like that!” She laughed again and pulled Korra in for a kiss. “I just meant that you can lose control with me. If you hadn’t noticed yet, you and I kind of par up together easily. We have a good balance and I trust you.” She gave her another kiss and pulled her closer again. “And we can talk about boundaries and things which we both do and don’t like, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok,” Korra agreed with a soft smile. “I’m going to need some time to work up to it, and I’m not sure if I will even be able to, but I’ll try. Is that ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Asami said with another kiss. “If you never can, that’s ok too. I am completely happy with how soft and gentle you are with sex, truly. It’s like my own little thing I get from you when you're so wild most of the time. I just want you to be comfortable and to not be afraid that you’ll hurt me. Even if you do, by </span>
  <em>
    <span>accident</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we will work together so it doesn’t happen again. I like you a lot and want to keep you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra huffed out a breath, finally relaxing fully and giving Asami a true smile. For as cocky and confident Korra is about most things in life, Asami could tell that she still worried about losing her. It was still a little early in their relationship to tell, not even having exchanged ‘I love you’s’ yet, but Asami was pretty sure she would be happy to have Korra for the rest of their lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they had time, so much time. So instead she ran firm hands up and down the length of her girlfriend’s back and set a plan to kiss her breathless for the rest of the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three things happened in rapid succession:</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>The captain and a second string player ran into each other during their last practice before the championship game, breaking the captain's ankle and the second stringer’s wrist.</span></li>
<li><span>3 girls on first string ate dinner together the night before the game at some shotty Fire Nation cafe, and they all came down with food poisoning so bad they were in the hospital.</span></li>
<li><span>This left Korra as captain for the game, down 5 players and currently pacing her dorm.</span></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to be so bad,” Korra lamented as Asami watched her pace back and forth. Sometimes there was just no way to stop her, so she let her get it out. “It’s not that I’m not ready to be captain, but down 5 girls? And Fire Nation Academy is so good this year!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true. The Fire Nation Academy was a prestigious private school off some fancy island, and they had recruited some decent players this year. Korra and Asami had watched a few of their games when they found out who RCU would be playing, but every game was different. And with 5 players down, it was definitely going to be a struggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey you need to get your head into it, Cap!” Asami called finally. She had had enough with the pacing, and there were only 3 hours until game time. “As cliche as it sounds, worrying isn’t going to get you anywhere, honey. You’re the captain, and an amazing player. You have an amazing team. What’s the purpose of a captain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be the leader?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To strategize and play everyone’s strengths,” Asami corrected. “You know all your girls back to front, but you don’t know about the Academy. I’d suggest watching them for a bit, see how they play, and get a different angle on things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Asami had never really played a team sport before, sticking mainly to individual sports, she was brilliant and picked up soccer strategy quickly as she watched Korra play. It’s something fun where they can bounce ideas off each other, and Asami gets the added benefit of seeing her girlfriend play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra paced some more, deep in thought. “That’s a really good idea, but I think I need to be on the field at the start. I’m the best striker, no offense to Kuv, and I think I need to get out there and try to score first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what you think is best, Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well as it turns out, it wasn’t the best idea. They were 30 minutes in, and down by three points already with the score 4-1 in favor of The Academy. Their coach must have heard about the series of unfortunate events that have led the RCU team to be down by 5 players because they haven’t left Korra alone. She hasn’t had a single shot on the goal or even room to get the ball at all. Out of frustration she changed the lineup and put herself on the bench for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s losing her cool,” Mako said. Just like last year, Asami was squeezed between the brothers again but this time there was another. Mako had brought Wu to the game and Asami had been very excited to meet him, but couldn’t exactly chat. She had needed to focus on Korra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least she’s sitting,” Bolin argued. “If we were teenagers again, man she would have played the entire game and not listened to anybody. She just needs to take a breath.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I allowed to try and talk to her?” Asami asked, knowing that during an actual game that Korra never looks in the stands, but Asami needed her attention. With Korra’s head down, she definitely wasn’t watching the game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean you can’t go on the field,” Mako said with a confused look, “but I don’t think they can stop you from yelling to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I just need to throw her a sign,” Asami smirked. They were sitting in the front row, but her girlfriend was still sort of far away; she hoped she could hear her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra!” She yelled once. Nothing. “KORRA!” Nothing. The three other boys stood up and joined, Wu signaling to yell on 3.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>1, 2, 3, “KORRA!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She whipped around, along with a few other people in the stands. She looked annoyed at being brought out of her game mode, but softened when the boys sat and only Asami was left. Asami hoped she would understand her gestures. She held her arms out straight and to the side, like an angle. Korra cocked her head, she didn’t get it. Asami had to do two more before her beautiful girlfriend smacked her forehead and threw her two thumbs up, she understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Bolin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She needs to get a different angle,” Asami said easily. “We talked about it earlier. She needs to play everyone’s strengths.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for nearly 15 minutes Korra just watched. Elbows on knees, her head moved slightly with every change of the ball. Fire Nation almost scored again and that’s when Korra asked for a timeout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team came in and they huddled together, Korra in the middle, looking intense as ever and she finally had Coach nodding. They broke the huddle, switching lines and Korra, Opal, and Kuvira ran onto the field together. This time, however, Korra ran to the midfield position with Opal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Mako said, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Midfielder? Is she allowed to switch positions like that?” Asami asked, curious as to what her girlfriend had planned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea I mean as long as they have a game plan anybody can play any position” Mako replied with a shrug. “I think I know what she’s doing so hopefully it works.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami wanted to ask what Mako thought, but the game started again and she guessed she would figure it out soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which she did. What the Fire Nation might not have known or realized was that Korra was an absolute powerhouse. As midfielder now, she came to kill when it came to defense, and Fire Nation hardly crossed center field. She was an absolute beast, running every which way and she was up every player's ass. Her legs pumped hard, running back and forth to get the ball each time it was passed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Along with the help of Opal, their defense allowed their strikers to even up the score nicely with ten minutes left. The girls from the Fire Nation looked tired. It was one thing that RCU always had on their side, was that training with Korra really did strengthen all of their stamina. A lot of teams never really understood how much energy the Water Tribe girl had. Korra was sweaty and panting, but she was smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fire Nation used their last time out with 6 minutes left on the clock and the game tied at 4-4. They switched back in their first string who had been sitting for quite a while, restoring their energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the minutes counted down slowly, the ball never seemed to make its way near a goal. Both sides' defenses were working themselves to the bone, pushing muscles that were already screaming. Somehow Opal got a breakaway, and sprinted towards the goal, weaving easily around anyone who dared get in her way. The goalie was on her, thinking that she was going to try for the goal, but in the last moment she passed it over to Kuvira who had flanked far on her right side. The ball connected with a hollow thud on Kuvira’s cleat and sailed into the goal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd was going absolutely wild. The second win in a row and they had been down so many players and points? It was an incredible win. It wasn’t Korra’s backflip kick with 7 seconds left on the clock like last year, but it was a win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as Korra jumped around with her teammates, screaming and celebrating their win together. She could cry she was so happy for her girlfriend, but there wasn’t time for that right now. As acting Captain, Korra removed herself from the celebration pile to walk over and shake the hands of the other team’s captains and coach. The RCU team followed suit, forming a line and going through to congratulate everyone on their hard work and thank them for an amazing game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the trophy was brought out, Coach tried to give it to Korra but she handed it off to Kuvira and Opal, who raised it high in the air and sent the crowd into another deafening roar. They were on top of the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra took a couple of pictures with the girls, then broke off the pack and was headed her way. All Asami could do is smile at the look on that face. Korra hopped over the railing that separated the field from the bleachers and grabbed her, kissing her so keenly that she saw stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds they broke apart. “I’m glad I got to kiss you this time,” Korra said breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking the same thing,” Asami replied, bringing her back in for another kiss, more heated this time, letting the world around them fall away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, lovebirds!” Someone finally called them back into the world. The girls broke apart to look at a very sweaty and happy Opal, riding on Bolin’s back. “After party at my dorm again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra hopped back onto the field, beckoning Asami to join her, and they went to grab the winner’s gear. It took some time to weed through all the people congratulating her on the game, but eventually they were headed back to their dorms so Korra could shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you, Korra,” Asami cheered once they had officially broken away from the crowds. Their dorms weren’t that far from the field, so it would be a quick walk. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of watching you play.” She pulled at the hand in her own and leaned in to smack a wet kiss to her girlfriend’s sweaty cheek. It might be weird to some, but Asami loved kissing the saltiness of her girlfriend’s sweaty body after any sort of exertion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be thanking you!” Korra replied animatedly. “I lost myself there for a bit and totally forgot about the angle thing. I felt like an idiot, but we did it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had reached the dorms now, taking the elevator up instead of stairs. Asami had taken Korra’s bag earlier with a bit of arguing stating that she would be a good girlfriend and carry the bag. Not that it was heavy by any means, but she just felt proud to support her girlfriend and wanted to let Korra strut around without the weight of the bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> did it, beautiful.” Asami mused as Korra opened the door to her dorm, letting her walk in first. “That was all your strategy and...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever she was about to say died on her lips when Korra all but slammed the door behind them and crashed her lips onto Asami’s. She peeled her soccer bag off of her girlfriend’s shoulder and let it drop with a thud to the floor. Hot hands roamed eagerly over Asami’s body, unrelenting and rough, and she moaned. This was more like it. She made quick work of Korra’s jersey, scraping bare nails down firm shoulders and biceps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami removed her own shirt, which had her girlfriend’s fake name printed on it, while Korra worked at the buttons on her jeans. In one swift motion the tan girl dropped down and ripped the pants and underwear off Asami, raising back up to pick her up and carry her to her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami held on for dear life, losing herself to the feel of hot, taut muscles that she just knew were about to wreck her, and she was ready. Korra placed her gently on the bed, but began an assault that held nothing back. She was sucking and licking everywhere she could, firm and rough hands exploring and grabbing soft spots she knew would make Asami squirm. Not wasting any time, Korra dove her strong tongue into the aching center in front of her, making Asami scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had a few discussions about boundaries before this, but Korra had yet to let herself get lost in the moment. Asami’s eyes squeezed shut at the pure bliss she was feeling, knowing that her wild girlfriend was finally comfortable enough in their relationship to let go, to trust in each other. She nearly came at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But all too soon Korra’s tongue left its barrage on her clit to latch onto her neck, sucking a winning hickey that would be deep purple for days, but she couldn’t care any less. Deft fingers were at her entrance and Korra raised up to ask permission with her eyes. When they locked with Asami’s, she gasped at the blue there. They were so blown, eager and messy. She had never seen them hold this color and fire, and nodded quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra claimed her mouth as she eased two fingers in and curled, letting Asami stretch to the size before beginning her assault. She panted and squirmed as Korra pounded into her, moaning when a hot hand planted firmly on her stomach, keeping her in place. Her eyes slammed shut as she drew closer to her orgasm, Korra’s unrelenting fingers raining pleasure that radiated throughout her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me,” Korra demanded, voice firm and raspy with want. She snapped them open at the command, locking eyes with the blues that looked at her in absolute wonder, and she was gone. Her orgasm rocked through her so hard she saw white, not knowing if she was screaming or flying, completely lost in the ripples that shook her violently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was brought back to this world by gentle kisses along her body, in places she knew that had been sucked hard, almost as an apology. When she finally fluttered her eyes open, Korra was there, looking soft and a little worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok?” Korra asked genuinely, eyes raking over Asami’s features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami laughed, throat dry from the exertion. She grabbed that beautiful face above her and peppered kisses all over it, earning a deep smile from the girl. “I’m so much more than ok.” She gave Korra a look that held no room for question, she was fine, absolutely fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about the marks,” Korra said as she brushed fingers over the wicked purple and red spots that ravaged the pale neck below her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can cover those up with makeup,” she said easily. “But I don’t mind marks, it lets me think back to the moment. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t wait to think about this.” She looked smug, stretching her body and feeling the muscles she knew would be sore tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t too much then?” Korra asked with a vague gesture up and down their bodies. “This?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spirits no, Korra,” she replied earnestly. “I mean this definitely isn’t something I want every time, but it was incredible. Feeling you finally let go and trust yourself?  It was...” she tried to think of what was good enough to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Asami caught Korra’s attention, but not that she didn’t have it in the first place. “I love you, you know that right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra’s eyes flashed in an instant, widening and beginning to water. Finally those words, words they’ve both felt for a long time but didn’t feel the need to say yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m not just saying this because you just made me orgasm so hard I flew to Jupiter,” Asami continued with a smirk. “Though that was incredible. I’m pretty sure I have always loved you, Korra. Not like I do now, and it keeps getting better, but it’s always been there. You are such an amazing person and I’m constantly in awe at how good you are. How good you are to me. I could go on all night, but if you’ll have me, I think we have plenty of time for me to tell you all the ways I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra regarded her in unmatched awe. Here was this wild, relentless, fiery girl who so easily became soft with Asami’s words. This girl who had lived a life of question, a life almost stopped too soon. She’s had to hide who she is for her whole life, to practice restraint and constantly hold back. But with Asami? With Asami she is free to be exactly who she is, she didn’t have to hold anything back. She’s found her home, her balance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Korra said resolutely, pressing a strong kiss on Asami’s lips. “Oh sweet Raava do I love you.” She wrapped her up in a strong, loving embrace. They lay there for a while, completely content with feeling their naked bodies mold together, breathing in sync and letting love crash over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was easy for them, as simple as breathing. But they also craved it, each other, like the breath needed after being underwater for too long. They met each other in nearly every way, always circling in a beautiful dance: balance. The calm to one’s storm, the tame to one’s fire. Yin and yang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They whispered and moaned sweet ‘I love you’s’ all night, Opal’s party completely forgotten.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end of what started out years ago as a tiny idea of an undead princess culminating years later into nearly 58,000 words of fluff. I hope you all enjoyed it, I truly do.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had this small idea in the back of my head for a few years now, and I decided to roll with it. I hope you all like it! It's basically finished, but I'm not sure how I am divvying up the chapters yet so just stick with me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>